


All I want Is You

by Silversong203



Series: Now And Always [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aerys Targaryen/Rhaella Targaryen - Freeform, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Dickon Tarly/Margaery Tyrell - Freeform, Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Hurt, Idiots in Love, Jon Snow is Catelyn and Ned Stark's Son, Ned Stark/Catelyn Stark - Freeform, Nymeria Sand/Robb Stark (oral foreplay) - Freeform, R Plus L Does Not Equal J, Rhaegar Targaryen/Elia Martell - Freeform, Robb as mental issues, Unplanned Pregnancy, Viserys Targaryen/Talisa Maegyr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-04-17 11:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 67,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21717706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silversong203/pseuds/Silversong203
Summary: He wasn’t ugly she realized as he spoke to her. She noticed he had dark brown eyes and wore mascara, but they weren’t the right color, they should be dark grey, not dark brown.His height was wrong and so was his hair color. Instead of raven curls, this guy had long brown hair that reached his back.Even his name was wrong. So was his scent. He smelled like grass and not fresh pine and lemon. She needed to get out of there.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Robb Stark/Rhaenys Targaryen
Series: Now And Always [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145198
Comments: 593
Kudos: 432





	1. New Beginings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Setting- Modern AU.  
Unplanned pregnancy mixed with typical family dynamics.  
Most in this fic ages are not canon, Robb is the oldest by five years stuck in a loveless marriage, Jon is the middle child then Arya.  
Jon in this story is twenty-three in the graduate program at the University and Dany's eighteen and a freshman.  
Heads up decided to have Dragonstone University in Kings Landing and not on the island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think

Dany knew this was what she wanted before she even turned sixteen. Her best friend Missandei didn’t get it or understand why Dany even wanted to go all the Westeros for school and not stay in Essos like the rest of them.

Missandei expected they would all go away to the University of Meereen get drunk and be on their own without any parents breathing down their necks.

But Dany grew up in Essos, and just didn't want to go to college here also. She wanted to go to school in the country she was born, and to experience Westeros for herself.

She and her family were from Westeros but after her father accepted a job offer with higher pay in Valyria. Her family all but packed up and moved there. She was only a few months at the time, Viserys was seven and Rhaegar was already out of the house living in Pentos with his wife and two children. 

Her mother was ok with her going away. Dragonstone University was one of the top universities in Westeros, not to mention it was near the Crownlands where her family originated from. 

But her father preferred Dany attending a school that didn’t include a five-hour flight or so far away, from her parent's home and everything she knew and was familiar with. I truth Aerys just didn't want to see her go far.

Dany expected this morning to be like any other morning since she applied to get into Dragonstone University a few months ago. Her father was still trying his best to get her to go to a school close by or at least in Essos, but this morning was different. 

He even tried to be slick in trying to get her to see things his way.

Already, he was once again refusing to pay for her tuition and boarding, if she got accepted to Dragonstone University. 

_Why was he doing this? Why was he being so difficult and hard-headed?_ Dany wondered. 

Her mother only hissed her teeth. Telling her father that he never did the same when it came to Rhaegar or Viserys. They both went away to college. Which in fact was true, so why was he even treating her any differently?

Her father countered, saying both their sons went to school in Essos, even if Rhaegar went to Pentos University where he met his now-wife Elia Martell, and still lived to this day, due to loving the climate. Plus it helped that they weren't far from Dorne if they needed to visit his wife's family.

While her brother Viserys went to the school known for its wild parties. The University of Meereen, where most drunk and got high. She was surprised he even graduated with a degree in nuclear engineering. Especially with how he drank and got high. But then again Vis was always great at multitasking when it came to what he set his mind to. And sure enough, her brother graduated with a Job already waiting for him in Yi Ti.

Her father continued asking, why she wouldn’t consider going to the same college as Aegon or Rhaenys. 

_So you can have Aegon spy on me?_ She wanted to ask but said nothing.

Rhaenys she knew would never tell any of her secrets. And would be the first to take her out to parties.

But in the end, it was her choice. And Dragontstone University was where she wanted to be.

The school her nephew attended was great, but the one Rhaenys attended she didn’t know why her father would even consider there. Especially when he knew Dany wanted to study Industrial engineering. 

Dany let a long sigh out then, wondering if her father would ever give up trying to make her stay in Essos. 

Rhaenys was about to graduate from the Fashion Institute of Braavos and even Aegon was about to enter his junior year at the University of Valyria where he was studying political science. 

She was knocked from her thoughts as her father pleaded with her to listen to him on this. Because knew best.

At least he thought he knew what was best. Dany mused, looking at her father, who was looking like a man defeated.

“Dany why do you want to go so far away from your kepa?” her father had tears in his eyes when he asked this.

_Strange he never got emotional when it came to her brothers. _ Dany told herself. 

She didn’t know why he was acting like this, especially when she didn’t even know if the university would even accept her anyway. 

Though she wished they would. She didn't work so hard all these years not to get accepted. 

“It’s not guaranteed that I will even get in kepa! So many apply, even Rhaegar applied” Dany told him while wishing they would allow her to get in.

It was the truth, many across both Essos and Westeros applied there, even Rhaegar applied and got denied. And he was smarter than her.

Her father looked at her shaking his head across the table from her, “you’re a smart girl Dany, and at the top of your class, trust me, you’ll get in princess.” 

Her father got up then, from where he sat in the kitchen across from her and her mother forgetting his cellphone upstairs on the charger on the nightstand.

“Everything will work out sweetling, you’ll see.” Her mother assured her while she took another sip from her cup. 

Somehow Dany didn’t know what to believe. She was her parent's last child the baby of the family, even Rhaegar’s children were older than her. 

“Now hurry and finish your breakfast or your bus will just leave you like yesterday.” Her mother warned. Knowing Dany would not want to leave with Aerys that morning.

Dany hurried then stuffing her mouth full of waffles. She did not want her father taking her to school like yesterday. Recalling how he kept asking why she didn’t want to attend at least Meereen University with Missandei. Sometimes she wondered if he knew that most kids only wanted to go there just for their parties. Surely he knew this.

“Slow down Dany” her mother slapped her hand then, “you’re making a mess of your dress!” 

Dany looked on the spot where she got maple syrup, as her mother got up to get a wet towel to clean it off. 

“I can do it myself Muna!” Dany swatted her mother’s hand away as she took the wet towel. She wasn't a child anymore. Plus she needed her parents to realize it.

Her mother smiled then as she placed a kiss in her hair. 

“Look at you barely even eighteen yet, and already not wanting your mother’s help.” 

“I didn’t mean it that way Muna.” She lied, she did mean it that way.

“I know you didn’t sweetling now hurry, your bus should be outside.” 

Not even five seconds after her mother said that they both heard the honking from the bus. 

Dany picked her backpack up, placing a kiss on her mother’s cheek, “I’ll see you later Muna.” 

Before she could walk out the kitchen door her father was already coming back into the kitchen. 

“Where are you going Dany?” 

“School dad,” Dany replied trying to get out of whatever discussion her father still wanted to continue with her.

“I thought you’d want me to take you to school like yesterday, maybe we can finish this morning's conversation while I take you, sweetie.” 

Dany cringed then not wanting to continue this conversation as the bus honked once more, normally they honked four times before leaving and that was already the second one. 

Her mother cleared her throat getting her father’s attention long enough for her to run out the kitchen's door, as she shot her mother a thank you before turning away before her father could ever stop her.

“Really Rhaella? You just couldn't let me talk the girl down out of her idiotic idea in wishing to leave us?” 

“Why not Aerys? Obviously, she didn’t want to continue this conversation. She’ll be eighteen in a matter of a few months. You should be proud she wants to go away to school in case you forgot. I went away to school in Essos, while you stayed back in Westeros to attend Old Town University.” 

“And we all know what happened then,” Aerys answered annoyed by his wife trying not to sulk.

Rhaella smiled as she swayed over towards her husband placing her arms around his neck, trying to get him to sway with her as she stared into his lilac eyes. After so many years the love she had for her husband since they were teens in high school was still there, unplanned pregnancy and all. “Do you consider our firstborn a mistake?” 

"You know I don’t Rhaella, but things can happen." He paused to stare into his wife's indigo eyes knowing he could never stay mad at her for long, yet still wanting to make his point. "Us not being careful resulted in Rhaegar and our parents refusing to even help us."

“And we worked out just fine Aerys..." Rhaella retorted pulling her husband closer around the neck. "Our daughter is smart in case you haven’t realized it. She’s about to graduate, and has kept her virtue intact.” 

“Thanks to me.” Aerys huffed annoyed, recalling all the neighborhood boys he had to chase away from trying to get his baby girl to date them.

She was his baby, who he still saw as the toddler running to the door whenever he came home from work. Wanting nothing more than to be in her Kepa's arms after a long workday.

Now his baby was seventeen about to be eighteen in a few months and was hellbent on leaving him and the safety of their home.

To go off on her own. No longer that little toddler girl with two missing front teeth.

She was so cute and innocent back then. _When did the years go by? _ He asked himself as he got dressed to go downstairs to eat breakfast with his wife and daughter before work. 

_ I will talk to her and keep talking to her until she realizes her father knows what’s best for her. _Aerys told himself as he walked out of his bedroom going downstairs towards the kitchen area, walking while going over the words in his head to prove to his daughter father knew best. And staying in Essos, was best for her and his sanity.

“I can’t watch her if she’s so far away Rhaella. Can't you see?” 

Placing kisses across his worried brows Rhaella tried to stifle a smile at how foolish Aerys was being and not thinking clearly. “Don’t worry so much, Dragonstone was the only university in Westeros our daughter applied to. The rest are here in Essos you silly man. Plus, for all, we know she won’t even get in.” Rhaella offered her husband trying to get him to smile and not looked so worried or like he swallowed a whole lemon. Which seemed to put him in a pleasing mood turning her husband’s frown into a bright smile since waking that morning. 

"You are right maybe things would work themselves out. Or I could just lock her away in her room. Online colleges were all the rage now." Aerys said, knowing he'd gladly pay for that form of schooling if it meant keeping Dany under his roof locked away.

* * *

Months went by, as acceptance letters from all the universities Dany applied to accepted her, some even offered her full scholarships. Making Aerys Targaryen into a proud father knowing all the hard work of keeping Dany on a straight path was paying off. They were even planning on having a graduation party for her. Everyone in their family would be attending. 

But Dany felt nothing but unease, waiting for the one letter she wanted to come. 

Her father had a pep in his steps that morning if a letter from Dragonstone University didn’t come in a few days. Dany knew then, she wasn’t going to be accepted. 

“Don’t be so bitter Dany.” He ruffled her hair then, “It’s like you said just a few months ago. It wasn’t a guarantee that you would get in.” 

Rhaella looked at her husband, “don’t be an ass Aerys, she can still get in. We just need to wait a few more days.” 

Dany felt defeated as she slumped in the kitchen chair, not wanting to finish her bacon and eggs. “What’s the point mother? I’m not getting in. If they wanted me, I would’ve gotten the acceptance letter from last week.” She didn’t want to cry; d_ragons don’t cry_. She repeated to herself. 

Her mother slapped her writs, “sit up and stop slouching, you’re eighteen now, no longer a child. Stop having a pity party for yourself. Now finish your breakfast, I’ll pick you up later so we can go and get your prom dress.” 

That seemed to get Dany to smile. She was attending prom with both Missendei and Irri, due to her father chasing away every guy in the neighborhood who even tried asking her out. 

But on the bright side at least, there was no way of him stopping her from dancing with any of the boys from school on prom night. 

“See, I knew that would bring you back to reality, now hurry before your bus gets here.” 

“I’m already full,” Dany muttered as her mother looked over Dany’s half-eaten breakfast. And shook her head at all the wasted food. 

Picking up her backpack then, Dany kissed her mother then father goodbye as she dashed outside. 

“You know Aerys you don’t have to be like that,” Rhaella warned. Not surprised her husband was paying her no mind.

Her husband was getting another piece of bacon then as he looked up at his wife. “Like what Rhaella?” 

“Don’t act like you don’t know what I am talking about.” She was waving her hand around then. 

“Your daughter is miserable about not receiving her acceptance letter, and all it seems you care about is celebrating that she hasn’t!” 

“You make it seem like I have hidden the letter or something.” He laughed wickedly, placing a piece of turkey bacon inside his mouth savoring the taste.

She gave her husband a quizzical look before taking another sip of tea. “Don’t worry, I know you haven’t, since I make sure to take the mail from the postman myself before he even drops it into the mailbox.” 

He dropped his fork, suddenly the bacon seemed to taste bitter in his mouth all of a sudden. His wife never checks the mail and now she was. 

Rhaella got up placing a kiss on her husband’s stunned face. “Don’t look so miserable love.” She chuckled as she left the kitchen. 

* * *

The music was playing in the background didn't seem to drown out, the many laughs and chatting going on inside the house. Both his sons were home with their family and significant other. 

Aegon arrived before everyone else, his grandson was only an hour's drive from where they lived. 

Rhaenys flew in with her parents, and Viserys came that morning from Yi Ti, where he worked at a chemical plant as an engineer. He also brought his girlfriend along for the trip wanting the family to get better acquainted with her. 

Everyone around Aerys was happy and laughing as he sat in the backyard miserable and frowning. Not even his wife who tried cheering him up worked, it was of no use. He felt defeated! 

Rhaegar came later, handing him a cold beer as Aerys drank greedily from it, wanting to numb away the pain. "Are you just going to sit in the backyard all night and sulk kepa? You should be inside celebrating with us.” His son offered him a small smile. 

But his father’s mood was still not wavering, as his eyes darted over his shoulder at everyone in the kitchen playing cards. “How can I be happy, when just in a few more months your sister will be leaving for Westeros since that dumb school decided to take her in on full scholarship?” 

Rhaegar took another sip from his beer, he was proud of his sister for getting into that school, when he couldn't... “I’m guessing if Dany never got the scholarship you weren’t planning on paying for her to go, were you?” 

Rhaegar waited for his father to give him an answer, which took about five minutes, even if he never spoke the words. His father only nodded letting Rhaegar know that was the plan. There was no use in him lying to his son, when the truth was already written across his face and his actions. 

Rhaegar took another gulp, it seemed his mother was right, he would need to pay her for losing the bet, not wanting to believe his father would do such a thing. 

“Thanks for letting me know kepa, I owe my mother, a hundred dollars.”   


Aerys frowned looking at his oldest child, “you should know your mother knows me better than anyone. Why would you even wager a bet against her?” 

“Because I didn’t want to believe her, that you would not pay for Dany’s schooling kepa.” If push came to shove, Rhaegar knew he would've gladly paid for Dany's schooling. That's how proud he was of her and the work she put into her school work and studies.

He looked at his father with concerned eyes, not know what the man would probably do in stopping Dany. “I’m not that far from Dragonstone, you know if anything should happen to Dany. It’s less than a two-hour direct flight to Kings Landing.” 

Gripping his father’s hand then, willing the man to look at him. “Come inside kepa, you can’t stay out here too long.” 

“I just need a few more minutes Rhae.” His father coughed out. Trying to hide his tears and the tremble in his voice from alarming his son.

Rhaegar only nodded his head in understanding, at least Rhaenys didn’t go off to college that far, and Aegon was only an hour drive away from his parents. If anything happened to his son, he knew his parents were near.

Even after going inside an hour later. Aerys couldn’t bear looking at his family gathered around the kitchen table. Everyone would be leaving soon to go back home. 

Rhaegar and his family would be leaving in four days and Viserys along with his girlfriend Talisa, a young woman his son had been dating for the past two years now would be leaving in a day. She was from Volantis and met his son when he went to the hospital after a chemical spill at the company he worked for. 

Everyone had to be checked over by a doctor and lucky for Viserys, Talisa was on call, and they have been together ever since. 

_ Viserys __needs to hurry and propose to her_. Aerys thought I should probably have a chat with him about that. Talisa was a good woman. She kept his wild son grounded after they became serious. 

His daughter looked up at him than with her pale violet eyes, as he felt as though he couldn’t breathe, she would soon leave him also. And there was no stopping her. _ His baby! _


	2. Goodbyes are Hard

He hated everything about this day, it seemed everything happened so fast after Dany graduated. And now they were at the airport waiting for their flight to Westeros, which only made his daughter giddy with excitement at finally leaving home and being on her own, as an adult. Which for him she wasn't.

Everything he tried backfired on him, from hiding everyone’s passports to cutting his wife’s credit cards up, not remembering

they both shared a joint banking account. Even his precious wife sold him out. Telling him, he was once more being ridiculous and blowing things way out of proportion.

He wanted to kick himself, his wife made sure to hide the bank statement that month. And because he never followed Dany’s advice a few years ago, to get the banking app. He didn’t know his wife had charged the airline tickets to their account. 

“Flight 704 to Kings Landing is now boarding” the woman standing in front of them announced, letting everyone know, it was time for boarding. 

He remained glued in his seat as his wife and daughter just looked at him, waiting for him to get up, and get it together. The world wasn't ending.

Except it was, for Aerys Targaryen.

“Aerys if you don’t get your ass up now, I will take this flight with our daughter alone and you can kick yourself until she returns for Christmas break.” Rhaella barked, getting the attention of those around them. She offered an apologetic smile, which resembled, sorry my husband is being an ass.  


He wanted to frown then, that was almost five months away from now. Especially since Dany had to get to school a few weeks early to get familiar with the school.

Plus, he knew what his wife really wanted to do. Go wild with spending, buying unnecessary things for their daughter, just like She did with their sons. 

It wasn’t until he heard the words, final boarding call for flight 704 did Aerys bother getting up. He would hate himself if he didn't spend his time with her in Westeros. Or at least try to convince her, this was a bad idea.

Aerys had been mean to everyone once they landed, even the guy who told him, “welcome back to Westeros.” Before handing him back his passport.

How was anyone going to understand his daughter in the common tongue when her accent was so deep since they hardly spoke the common tongue at home. He looked over the statistics for the school, not many attending the school were from Essos. 

* * *

After arriving at the University, he could see all the stares Dany and his wife were getting some of the young men even whistled at them, which only seemed to speed Aerys heart rate up._ Maybe I should move back to Westeros? _

At least then Dany would attend school and live at home, where they used to live in Kings Landing wasn’t so far from Dragonstone. 

Before he could say anything, he and his wife were being told where to go away with other parents, as Dany and the other freshmen were taken someplace else. Already he was grunting not liking this. 

Both schools his sons attended allowed them to stay with their parents to experience the new school together. 

_Another strike against this damn school. _He also hated the older gentleman giving them the tour. What kind of name is Tywin Lannister anyway? 

Already sensing the tension coming from her husband Rhaella slid her hand in his, offering him a comforting smile, letting him know they were in this together. 

_Not together, _he thought, if they were together in this, Dany would be attending the same school as Aegon. Where his grandson could keep a watchful eye on her.

He did not see his daughter until the end of the day, which was three hours after he and his wife arrived back at her dorm room, with the parents of the girl Dany would be sharing a dorm with. 

They were northern and said they hailed from White Harbor. Aerys didn’t know what to think of their green-haired daughter Wylla or her parents Wylis and Leona Manderly. Both kept trying to pry into Aerys and Rhaella’s personal life wanting to know everything about them. 

And what made matters worst, their daughter was just as rude! 

The girl hardly understood his daughter when she spoke in the common tongue, even went as far as to ask, why Dany would even bother applying to a school where she hardly spoke the common tongue of Westeros. 

Dany only smiled, but Aerys could tell she was upset, she always knew how to mask her emotions. His wife went to say something until the girl’s mother said something instead. “That is not how we raised you Wylla Manderly, it’s not like you have never met anyone from Essos before.” 

She then turned to them apologizing for her daughter's rudeness.

_Strike __three__, _and it wasn’t even the second day yet. 

“We should leave.” his wife offered, seeming to no longer want to be around these northerners. 

Aerys knew what that meant, she needed to get out of there before she said something she didn’t want to. 

It wasn’t until they arrived back at their hotel did his wife finally scream out her frustration. 

“How dare that girl say such a thing to Dany? When our daughter is attending Dragonstone, for all the hard work she’s done. While their daughter got in on a sports scholarship.” Her mother huffed. "They probably give those out for free."

Rhaella threw the Pentoshi food down on the table she had been holding. 

“I’m sorry Dany, you know how much I hate people like that.” 

“It’s ok mother.” His daughter offered a weak smile, “maybe by time, I’m home for Christmas, my accent won’t be so thick in the common tongue.” 

“Or we can just move back to Westeros.” Aerys offered as both his wife and Dany spun around to look at him. 

“You can’t be serious Aerys?” 

“I am being very serious” he explained. 

“You aren’t moving back here; you never did this with Rhaegar or Viserys,” Dany screamed as she ran into the room, she was staying in. 

“Are you happy now for upsetting your daughter Aerys? It's bad enough she thinks her roommate hates her, now you want to come back to Westeros all of a sudden?"

His wife walked out of the small eating area going inside the room his daughter went most likely to comfort her.

_Great now it’s my fault! _

Dany forgave him when he offered to buy her whatever she wanted for her dorm room, she could style it in her own personal way...Which was the worst thing he could've done.

“Do you really need all of this Dany?” Aerys picked up the Myrish pillow sets his daughter wanted. 

“Why in the world do you even need five sets of pillows for?” 

His wife slapped his hand away, “she’s not a boy Aerys, girls need all these things.” His wife pointed at all the things he found unnecessary. “Plus, you told her whatever she wants she can have.” 

"How could I forget," Aerys retorted.

He did tell her this but yet felt as though his wife and daughter were just getting stuff she really didn’t need, especially the 50-inch tv. Sure the girls had a nice dorm room, but he didn’t see the reason for this size tv. It took a bit of convincing on his part to get Dany to not take the tv.

Instead, she went for the next expensive thing she could get her small hands-on. 

_I should’ve just let her get the tv. _

When everything got rung up it all came over three thousand dollars, Dany decided since she wasn’t getting a tv, a new MacBook would do. 

W_hat was wrong with her old one? _

By the time they returned the Manderly’s were already there with a raven-haired young man who introduced himself as Jon Stark. He also had a thick northern accent. Maybe he’s the girl's boyfriend since he noticed the way the green-haired girl watched Jon as he helped Wylla’s father with her furniture. 

Though a part of him was sure the young man wasn't, just by the awkward smile and glances he made towards Dany, when he thought no one was watching. While his daughter who had never had a boyfriend did the same.

Aerys decided he and his family would go have something to eat while the Manderly’s got their daughter’s side of the dorm room done, then they would start on Dany’s. The raven-haired young man offered to help them also when they returned, but Aerys declined. After meeting the Manderly’s he was done with his share of northern hospitality.

By the time they were done, it was already close to midnight. Has his wife took a few pictures of their daughter inside her dorm room before they left for the night. 

* * *

_This was not_ _a __good day._ He had tears in his eyes. They were saying their goodbyes outside her dorm room, they had about three hours to get to the airport and board their flight home. Aerys decided this was his final chance to get his daughter to come home.

_Would they arrest me, if I tried dragging her on the plane?_

“You know, you wouldn’t be crying this much, and not wanting us to leave so soon if you’d just board the plane back home with us Dany.” He knew he sounded like he was begging but he did not care. 

“Don’t listen to him Dany” Rhaella cupped her daughter’s small tear-soaked face in her hands. “Look at me, sweetling.” 

Dany finally looked up at her mother with tear-stained eyes, “this is what you wanted, no holding back ok my love?"

Dany only nodded and whimpered, apart of Rhaella wondered if Aerys was right.

Her father only hissed as his wife looked back at him. _Maybe not!_

“In no time, it will be Christmas break, and you’ll be back home sweetling.” Her mother offered. 

While Aerys did the opposite, “or you can come home before then, I’ll be on the first flight to help you pack.” 

Dany could do nothing but cry out in tears, which only caused Aerys heart to melt. 

“We’re going to miss our flight if we don’t leave now, who knows how bad the traffic will be getting to the airport.” Rhaella offered. Before turning to her husband. “Say your goodbyes just don’t take too long, I’m going to call the uber.” 

He exhaled as his wife walked off to call their car service. “You know how I feel about this entire situation Dany.” 

“I know kepa,” Dany said softly.

He had tears in his eyes once again feeling like he was leaving a part of himself behind in Westeros with her. “You will always be my little princess Dany.” 

The tears were coming faster than he expected as Aerys tried his best to push them back, yet no matter what he did, just another look into his baby's eyes caused his barrier to fall, no longer caring who saw him crying there like a man broken as he cradled his baby girl’s head in his hands. 

“Remember what I said, you can always call me, and I will be on the next flight here, or you can use the card we gave you. Just don’t go wasting money on things you don’t need.” 

“Ao jāhor va moriot sagon issa riñītsos daor matter skorkydoso uēpa ao jiōragon” 

“You will always be my little girl, no matter how old you get.” 

Aerys kissed her hair then as his wife came over saying the car would be there in five minutes. 

He could see his wife was trying not to ruin her makeup, yet was failing miserably as she began crying once more. His daughter was now a young lady, but all he saw before his eyes was that shy three-year-old toddler who would wait at the door for her Kepa to return home from work. He and his wife said their goodbyes once more, as they left their baby girl behind. 


	3. Lost into You

Dany hated everything so far about Dragonstone University, the smugness and the rude behavior students exhibited in the school.

It’s been over a month since she’s been living in Westeros. Her classes were hard, and the people she was paired with only seemed to have a hard time understanding her or just wanted to fuck her. 

Already she wanted nothing more than to move back to Valyria, tell her kepa he was right. But knew her mother would not allow it, even if her father wanted her back home. 

Her mother would only tell her that dragons were not weak, and ask if she was weak? 

Because of that, whenever she spoke to them over video chat at nights, she would lie to them. 

Saying everything was fine and that her roommate was not being a bitch to her.

_ All lies! _

Wylla hated her, for reasons Dany could only suspect a gorgeous raven-haired young man held the answer to.

Sure, she liked Jon, but it wasn't like he belonged to Wylla fucking green hair Manderly.....

Dany pressed her lips tight... She couldn't just tell them the truth, her father would be on the first flight out of Valyria and probably drag her back home in chains if she changed her mind once he got there.

Would she resist though? Dany didn't even know if she would or not. The only person who had even been kind to her was Jon.

Her chest tightened, as a smile crept over her face thinking of him. If anything, he was a major reason why she hadn't given up and headed back home. He even encouraged her to stay and not let what people thought of her thick accent in the common tongue get to her. Especially when he found it sweet.

If only he would give her the time of day though. At times she wondered if he liked her. At times she felt as though he was giving her missed signals.

Jon would stare at her longingly, then when she would try to smile or flirt with him. He'd just back off, looking like a deer in headlight.

Was she being too forward for him? Or was he just looking to be friends?

Entering her room, she was startled as she looked inside. There sitting in her dorm room was none other than the northern bastard who captured her heart. His back turned to her, flipping through youtube videos on Wylla's tv.

Dany’s eyes swept over his head of raven curls before he even noticed she was behind him. Since finding out he and Wylla were only friends, her feelings for him only deepened. _When did she become one of those girls? _

Why was Jon all she thought of all day? he was the last person she thought of before bed, and the first in the mornings when she woke wet from her dreams. His lips, tongue, and hands were always on her worshiping her, _ loving her. _

He may not be her's in this moment, but at nights he was her's when she dreamt of them being and laying together as one.

“Hey Dany, I didn’t hear you come in.” Jon offered, smiling like an idiot. If only he were her idiot.

She was caught staring too long, as Jon offered her a small smile, so far, he was the only one that wasn’t trying to fuck her, or made fun of the way she spoke since being at school. Though she wished he would.

She would gladly give herself over to him.

He was perfect for her, she realized, so why hasn’t he made a move on her like all the other guys? 

She asked Missandei the last time they spoke. 

Her friend assured her that maybe Jon was just shy, _ “or maybe he already as a girlfriend.” _ she told Missandei. 

“Sorry for staring.” She offered, as she walked over to her side of the room placing her backpack on the side of her desk. 

“I don’t mind you staring.” He replied as her face flushed. _ Control yourself Dany! _

“How come you’re here so late? Where’s Wylla?” She could care less where Wylla was, she just wanted to know why Jon was here. 

“She went to the showers; I’m taking her to a party I got invited to.” 

“Oh?” was all Dany said as Jon crossed the room over towards her. _So close, but_ yet _so far._

“I asked her to ask if you wanted to come also, but she said you didn’t want to, or that you weren’t into college parties.” He stood next to her then. 

_Kiss me, make me yours Jon...His_ scent intoxicated her... He always smelled like fresh pine and lemons. 

Trying not to become too distracted with Jon being so close.. Dany was puzzled as to why Wylla never spoke to her about any party. “She never said anything to me about a party.” She noticed how Jon’s face lit up then. 

“Well, since she didn’t let you know, is it too late to offer you an invitation? Unless" Jon trailed off then. “Unless you have other plans for tonight?" 

_Hurry and answer him, before he takes back the invitation, you fool..._

“I have no plans for tonight, but I do have a class early in the morning at 8 am,” Dany replied curling her lips into a smile.

The smile he returned to her only seemed to cause her heart to beat loud inside of her like drums. She loved whenever he smiled. He was her sunshine when the days seemed dark, which were often since attending this school.

“I just need to go hit the showers also.” She offered as she rampaged through her personal things unable to contain her excitement. 

Before leaving the room for the showers she turned once more towards him. “Just don’t leave me ok.”_ Please don't!_

“I promise.” He replied as Dany ran out of the room in a dash, shutting the door behind her.

She was thankful the bathroom stalls weren't filled. In the far corner she could see ahead of green hair, she figured was probably her roommate. Not wanting to dwell on it any longer, Dany stripped down and entered the shower. she was thankful the water was still hot as she hurried to lather her skin.

When she got back, Jon was already standing outside,_ he must be waiting for _ _ Wylla __to get dressed__?_

She offered him a smile, which he returned, "I won't be too long." She assured him. 

Entering the room what Dany saw was a woman who was beaming with hate-filled eyes. She could either laugh at her roommate or just argue with her for not telling her about Jon inviting both of them to a party. But she would not give Wylla that satisfaction. Or let Jon hear them arguing.

_That's probably what she wants. _

“Don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing Daenerys!” her roommate seethed. 

_And I was right. _Dany realized as she started drying her hair with a towel. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't Daenerys, you can play innocent all you want but I can read right through you unlike Jon," Wylla said before grabbing her coat and something else out of her drawer.

Wylla never called her Dany, which she did not mind, only the people she thought of as friends or close family members she preferred to call her Dany. 

Not wanting to feed any more anger into the green monster with green hair that was already fuming with jealousy. 

Dany only offered a small smile and went to get dressed. She would need to wear something sexy, so Jon would only have eyes on her. 

Going through her things, she picked out a summer dress as she watched Wylla watch her waiting for her to say something. 

There was no way she was going to give the girl that pleasure or let her ruin this night with Jon, even though she would probably be sharing his attention with Wylla. 

* * *

The music in the background was blasting, while there were empty beer bottles and scattered food already all over the apartment floor and tables, Jon looked at her apologetically almost as if saying, _'sorry they are slubs.' _

He told her in the Uber ride over that they were going to his friend Grenn’s apartment. 

Jon explained it was a small, welcome to grad school hello party. Where most would just drink and get drunk. At first, she thought he was just playing around with her. But once she got inside, it was clear this was not the case. 

Jon greeted his friend Pyp and introduced her to him since Wylla already knew the man.

It didn't take long for Wylla to get on her nerves. The girl all but threw herself on Jon trying to get his attention and away from her, telling him they should dance. 

Which they did leaving Dany alone in the corner as she watched how Wylla danced and grind on Jon as the music blasted through the speakers. She wanted to leave right then and there, she would’ve until a light-brown curly-haired guy walked over towards her, introducing himself as Grenn. He as strong hands were the first thing Dany noticed about the man as he shook her hand in his. 

“Hi, I’ve been watching you standing here for a while now.” A small voice spoke, yet the man did not match the voice. He was nervous she could tell.

_Sure, you have_, Dany told herself as her eyes remained on Jon who finally stopped dancing with Wylla making his way over towards them. She could see the disappointment plastered on the girl's face. 

“Would you like something to drink?” Grenn offered her as she showed him the full bottle of beer she still held in her hand. 

“Sorry.” He murmured as he reached into his pockets unsure of what else to say to break the ice. 

Jon could see at the corner of his eyes Grenn speaking to Dany causing him to whisper into Wylla's ear, I need to get a drink, it's so hot in here.

"Are you hot for me Jon Stark?" Wylla purred, placing a hand on his chest, causing Jon to carefully remove her hand. It was bad enough he allowed her to grind her ass on him without stopping her. They were friends yet it seemed no matter how much he said that, it seemed Wylla still had other intentions.

"I'm going to go get another beer," Jon replied once more moving away from her, stalking towards where Grenn still stood with Dany. His Dany if he could figure how to finally ask her out.

“Well, would you like to dance then?” She cocked her head to finally look at him. 

She could see Jon at the corner of her eye fast approaching them both, she needed a distraction and it seemed Grenn would be just that wanted distraction. “I’d like that.” He smiled warmly at her just as Jon began speaking. 

“Hey, Grenn.” 

Dany watched the two men greet each other with a pound. 

What are you two talking about?” Jon asked as his eyes fell on Dany. 

“We were just about to go on the dance floor.” Dany offered as she gave her beer over to Jon, dragging Grenn off to dance with him. 

The music was intoxicating as she watched Jon from the corner of her right eye, watching both her and Grenn as he started drinking from her bottle of beer. His eyes dark grey eyes never leaving hers.

_ One, two, three _

_ They _ _ gonna _ _ run back to me _

_ ‘Cause _ _ I’m the best baby _

_ That they never got to keep _

_ One, two, three _

_ They _ _ gonna _ _ run back to me _

_ They always want to come, _

_ But they never want to leave _

Whatever Grenn was saying to her, she paid no mind, as he twirled her around where she spotted Wylla dancing with someone else, laughing at whatever the guy was saying to her at the time. 

The song was over now, as Grenn asked if she wanted to dance some more or get a drink? He even offered her his vape pen, if she wanted to go smoke outside. Declining him, she went back over towards Jon, who was still watching her. 

Taking another sip from her bottle he asked, ‘was Grenn so boring you decided to come back over here to talk to me?” He was jesting she was sure, but it also sounded like he was jealous. 

“He offered me his vape, but I don’t smoke, plus you’re my ride back home, so I gotta stay close to you.” She winked as he took her hand in his placing the bottle on the counter. 

“I love this song, let’s dance.” He told her as he brought her with him to go dance. 

His right hand was on her waist then as he pulled her ass close against him. 

_ Miss me, Miss Me _

_ Now you want to kiss me _

_ Choke me _ _ cause _ _ I said so _

_ Stroke me and feed my ego _

_ I’ve been a bad girl don’t you know _

_ Come get it, now or never _

_ I’ll let you do whatever _

_ I’ll be your bad girl, here we go _

_ One, two, three, four _

He was in her ear then; “you want to get out of here?” 

She was wet at that moment as Dany croaked, “sure.” _The effects this man had on her._

They were out the door before Wylla even took notice of them leaving. Jon didn't even bother saying bye to anyone.

Dany knew she should probably ask how Wylla would get back, but a part of her just did not want the girl to ruin this night for her. W_ould this be the night she finally lost her virginity? _

As they waited outside for their uber, Jon asked. “Where you want to go? Want to grab something to eat?” 

“Your place” Dany blurted out; she could not believe the words she was thinking came out her mouth then. 

Jon seemed hesitant at first. 

_ Was I too forward? _ She wondered. 

But when he agreed she couldn’t help but offer him a smile. 

When they finally got to his apartment, her hands were sweaty. During their entire ride over to his apartment, Dany kept blocking her father’s words out of her head. She was eighteen, basically an adult. She was no longer a little girl. And right now, she wanted nothing more than to be with Jon. 

_ All of Jon, _ she reminded herself as the door to the apartment opened. 

_She could do this._

Entering into the small apartment she noticed there wasn’t much of any furniture or anything really, but what can anyone expect from a twenty-three old who went to college full time and interned after school most days. 

There was a small black leather couch, a table for four in the corner, next to the small kitchen area. 

She also noticed three doors down the hall as Jon went into the kitchen. 

“Want something to drink? Juice, water, or beer?” He called out.

“Water,” Dany responded as Jon brought her over a glass filled with it. 

Has if he could read her thoughts, he offered. “It’s not much, but it’s home.” 

“It’s nice.” She offered back smiling as she drank the cold water. 

His hands were in his pockets then, as his eyes darted back towards the kitchen. 

"Are you hungry? I can make you something to eat," he asked nervously.

Why was he even so nervous? Dany wondered, yet she knew she was not hungry for food,_ but something else. _She was already wet and wanted him at that moment, she could do this.

Plus she wanted to kiss him also, be wrapped in his arms, while he kissed her playfully first. Only to deepen it after.

_Just a taste,_ she needed to see if her dreams matched with reality when it came to Jon Stark. 

Noticing he wasn't going to make the first move, Dany decided she would be the bold one. Resting her cup on the small table, she went in for the kiss, which seemed to surprise him before he kissed her back, cradling her head in his calloused hands.

The kiss was sweet and intoxicating, it was better than anything she had imagined when it came to her dreams. 

Slowly he backed her into one of the rooms in the hall she saw, as he opened the door. 

Was this truly happening? Dany asked herself.

Their mouths were still locked together, “are you sure you want to do this Dany?"

Of course, she was sure she wanted to this _absofuckinlutly._

Jon was breathing heavily, so many sensations happening all at the same time. "You want the lights on or off?” he asked between kisses.

“Off.” She replied so fast, just wanting to keep the kiss going even if the stubble of his beard of tickling her. 

They were next to his bed, as he slowly laid her down. 

“Remove your clothes.” He told her, as she followed in suit, while he removed his. 

He was next to her once more as he started kissing along the croak of her neck, his hands moving all over her body, unsure where to kiss or touch. 

Dany's entire body was trembling in anticipation the more Jon kissed along her neck, then her breasts, along her stomach and legs, and then. 

“Oh?” 

His lips were down there at her sweet spot causing her to arch her back the more he licked and kissed her folds and bud. Missandei had spoken about this to her and how great it felt whenever Grey did it to her. 

But never in her imagination did Dany know it was this good to have someone do it to her, as she arched her back off the pillow behind her moaning in pleasure while grinding against his head, enjoying every moment of his wicked tongue as he continued lapping it against her bud, licking it like a wanton man whose thirst could only be quenched by what was between her legs.

Just the sound of her talking in her mother tongue, and moaning... Only made him so much harder. He needed to be inside of her now least he came like the greenboy he was without even getting to feel her inner sanctum... “Shh Dany.” He was next to her then.“My roommate might hear us, not so loud.” 

Before she could say anything, his lips were back on hers, she could taste herself on his tongue and warm lips making her want him even more. "Inside of me now Jon."

He aligned himself to the side of her, as her hand reached for his length, it was hard like a rock she realized. 

He stopped what he was doing as she stroked him, placing his head against her neck as she continued stroking his length.

While he grunted and sucked along her neckline. There would be a love marks there, she was sure. But had no care. She wanted Jon to mark her for life, for all to see, that she was his. She would also mark him, before the end of the night, as she continued stroking him.

She knew never stroke slow or too fast, let the man savor your touch. Irri even taught her how to pleasure a man with a banana in her mouth. She would also try this on Jon’s cock. 

He was grunting harder, the more she stroked him, she didn’t want him to come now, not before they did it. 

Stopping herself, Jon eased off her neck then, coming back on top of her, asking for permission to enter her wet cunt, which she gladly gave him. 

He aligned himself next to her core, he could not see her eyes but knew they were on him. _ Was this really happening? _ She gave him the permission and he was about to savor her, one thrust at a time. 

Entering her, they both moaned, as he stopped himself. There was resistance at her entrance, as she asked him if everything was ok? 

"Is everything ok Jon?"

"It is," Jon sucked in his breath savoring her warm cunt. Never in all his wildest fantasies when it came to Dany, did he ever thought she was a virgin, or that they would be taking each other’s virginity at this moment. 

Slowly once again, he thrust himself into her one inch at a time, not filling her yet. With every inch that went inside, her moans grew louder, along with her scratching against his back.

It was too tight and hot, being in her felt as though his cock was being sucked inside like a vacuum, despite her tight walls. 

His movements were erratic and her moans were both loud and exciting him even more, as he continued thrusting inside of her, slowly picking up speed. Her walls clenched around his length. He could see stars then_, please not yet _he kept telling himself, as he kissed along her neck then mouth then neck once again, she was too tight and he couldn’t help himself as he spilled his seed inside of her.

_No this was not happening._ She probably thought him pathetic for coming so fast.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to come so fast.” What he expected to last longer than three minutes was not the case as he pulled out of her, pulling her next to his chest. 

“Maybe we can go again?”_ Please say yes_, he needed to prove himself to her. 

She only giggled against his chest then, placing a warm kiss along his mouth. Which he greatly accepted. “I enjoyed it.” She offered. Even though he couldn’t see her, he knew Dany's words were true. 

They did it again a second time, which lasted longer, then a third time, by the fourth round they were already spent and tired, as Dany curled into him, her legs were over his body as he hummed in her ear until his eyes became heavy. 

* * *

Jon woke to his phone vibrating on the nightstand. Dany was still sleeping curled up next to him, as he adjusted his eyes, looking at the message. 

It was from his boss, asking if he could come in an hour earlier for work that day. Shooting her a quick text back agreeing. 

When his eyes finally looked at the time on the phone, it was already after 7 am.

They both were going to be late for their classes if he didn't get her up. Though it would be nice just lay there and stare at her. He knew she'd probably be pissed at him.

Something he wouldn't want to happen. Especially since he liked her a lot.

He tried waking her then, didn’t she say she had an 8:00 am class that morning? 

_ Fuck! _

“Dany!” He started shaking her until she stirred. 

“I’m too sore to go again, Jon.” She mumbled under her breath which only made him laugh. 

Shaking her once more again. “Much as I would love to go at it again, you’re going to be late for your class." _Especially me....._

Once those words left his mouth she was up then, as he finally got a glimpse of her naked body. It was gorgeous, everything about her was beautiful. He could already feel his cock getting hard just looking at her. _Down boy. _

Taking his eyes off her for a second, realizing he also needed to get ready for his class. 

He watched as she started putting her dress on first as he took his boxer off the ground and put his pants and shirt on he wore the night before. 

“I’ll call us a uber.” He left her to finish getting dressed as he left the room. 

By the time she was coming out he already had his boots on. 

"Did you leave anything behind?" He asked as he put the glass she drank her water in the kitchen sink.

"No, I have everything, are you worried one of your other girlfriends might see something." Dany teased.

When he said nothing to her, Dany decided to just ask something else, she didn't like the feeling that was in the pit of her stomach at that moment.

“Will I see you again later?” Dany asked him as she waited for an answer.

Jon wasn't sure what to say to her, he needed to play it cool so she won't think of him as desperate. He figured maybe she would need her space after last night, wasn't that how Grenn explained about having sex or having hookups in college? Yet he knew he wanted more than that from Dany, he wanted all of her, their bodies molded so perfectly together.

Before he could answer her question, the bathroom door opened with his roommate standing in nothing but a towel looking at the two of them annoyed as if they had disturbed her. 

Dany looked at the woman gawking. She knew that face, she saw it every day before bed and in the morning when she woke for her classes. The only difference, this person had brown hair instead of green, as she scowled at Dany with her brows cocked. 

The woman greeted Jon then, “I didn’t know you were bringing over one of your little girlfriends, Jon? What's this one's name?” 

_Girlfriends?_ Dany wanted to ask what she meant.

But Jon’ took her hand in his pulling her out of the apartment as he took his backpack up by the door, not wanting any drama.

“We’ll talk later Wynafryd, right now I’m late for my class.” 

The other female only seemed to tease him. “I’ll be waiting Jon.” She offered as they both left. 

Dany could still feel the woman’s eyes boring a hole behind her, even with the door closing. 

He let go of her hand once they were out of the apartment and in the elevator. She wanted to ask what his roommate meant by girlfriends? But Jon seemed preoccupied as he started texting on his phone.

He said nothing to her as the uber came, he didn’t even offer to take her back to her dorm room, only saying his class was on the other side of campus and had to leave right away. He didn’t even offer her a kiss goodbye. 

_Was I just played for sex? _Could the ground not open and swallow her up now?

She felt as though she could not breathe, as the uber continued towards where the housing for students was. 

* * *

When Dany finally unlocked her door, the envious green monster was already there. Waiting for her to return.

_Not now,_ she didn't feel like arguing with Wylla, not this morning. 

“What no Jon? Did he fuck you and didn’t even bother to see you back safely to your room?” She was laughing at Dany then. 

She would not let her anger get the best of her, even if she wanted nothing more than to slap that smirk off Wylla’s face.

But she could not excuse Jon's behavior. _Was she used for sex? _

No, she would not let Wylla get to her or inside her head. 

“I don’t feel like talking to you right now Wylla, I’m already going to be late for class.” 

Dany went to take a sweatshirt off her bed, it was too late to shower as she put her hair into a ponytail, not bothering to even comb through it. 

“Don’t worry, my sister already saw you this morning and heard you both fucking in his room, keeping her up the entire night.” 

Dany turned to Wylla then, no wonder the damn woman looked so much like her green-haired roommate and sounded northern, now that Dany looked back on both Wynafryd and Jon's exchange... She was Wylla's sister. 


	4. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany and Jon Pov

The thundering rainstorm outside her window, seemed like a metaphor, for the war brewing inside of her. Though she told herself she would not cry. 

Crying was for the weak, and Daenerys Targaryen. Would not weep over Jon Stark. 

Though it seemed she was losing a fighting battle against her heart. 

It had been a day since the last time she had seen Jon, twenty-four hours of nothing. Who loses their virginity to a guy that doesn’t even have her number? Nor did she have his, so she could curse him and give him a piece of her mind. Just before boarding a flight back home though. 

Missy assured her the night before that it was college; many had hookups and lost their virginity in the process. But she wasn’t everyone, or like any of the others there who didn’t mind a quick romp in the sheets. 

Missy even tried getting Dany to forget about Jon and to come to Volantis for the yearly Light Festival, both she and Irri would be traveling from Meereen to attend. 

The thought of seeing her two best friends was the only thing that seemed to push thoughts of Jon out of her head. There was a holiday on Monday and classes were canceled that Friday, she could easily leave on Thursday and be back at school by that Monday and be prepared for classes the next day. 

But the money in her account was to be used for emergencies. Which only left a sour taste in her mouth. Her parents, well her father to be exact would probably not be too happy if she did do something like that. She decided to go to bed early that night. Wylla wasn’t home from work yet to foment her. 

Plus the thunderstorm was lulling her to sleep. 

Day two and still no note from Jon, her roommate seemed to take pleasure in her misery._ If I could strangle this bitch I would! _

Wylla was not worth being arrested over. She was all talk but no bark, Irri often said_. _

Dany sat by her computer typing away ignoring Wylla, while watching the different people come and go by. Some were students either returning to their dorms or just going out for the night, others were there delivering food or just visiting. 

_ She never had any visitors, no one came to see or look for her. _

Not even Jon! 

She wondered then. Was coming to this forsaken country even worth it? It no longer felt as though it was worth it to her. 

She could’ve been in Essos with people who actually cared about her, loved her, and would always comfort her whenever things got too hectic in her life, or just needed someone to hug. 

By the third day, one of her mid-afternoon classes got canceled. Two members of her study group wanted to get together and go over their workload, but the rest just wanted to chill and it was decided they would just meet up that weekend. 

Dany didn’t care, it’s not like she had planned anyway. 

She was left with two options then, either going back to her dorm room where she knew Wylla would be since the girl had no afternoon class that day. 

Or avoid her and just go study, or finish her paper in the library until her next class. 

Her paper wasn’t due until the following week. Plus, she was tired of her lack of sleep. 

_ Maybe Wylla would allow her to sleep? _Dany scoffed at that thought. The girl would probably just play her music loud to annoy her. 

Realizing she was overthinking too much when it came to her and Wylla. 

The girl hated her because of Jon, a man that didn’t seem to care for Dany, the way she grew to care for him. 

Realizing the minutes were ticking by until her next class. Dany decided to just head back to her dorm. 

That was until her breathing stopped once she got next to her door, she could hear laughing in the background. She knew who those two laughs belonged to, as her heart rate rose. 

_ They were probably in there laughing and making a mockery of her. _

_That was_ the first thought that came to Dany. 

Her palms grew sweaty. Jon also knew her schedule, but it seemed to her right then and there that the man could only make time for her roommate to come over and hang out with Wylla, but couldn’t do the same for her. 

She could feel the tears already forming as she backed away from the door, she would not let Jon Stark nor Wylla Manderly see her break down watching them interact with each other, while Jon ignored her like she was nothing _like she was no one! _

It was already close to 1 am when she finally got the courage to return to her dorm. Spending most of her time after her evening class in the library and then at a Starbucks until they finally closed. 

When she finally returned to her room, the lights were off except the tv remained on playing music. 

Making her way towards her side of the room, as she placed her backpack down. 

Dany laid in bed with her pillow cradled next to her reading the text message Irri sent her, it was a short video message with her and Missandei arriving in Volantis for the weekend Festival of Lights Celebration. 

**Irri:** _ Wish you were here. Miss you Dany ❤ _

She missed them both, they would know what to do to take her mind off Jon. 

Getting back out of bed Dany walked towards her MacBook, opening it as she searched for the cheapest flight leaving Kings Landing to Volantis, she was sure the prices would be sky high and that her father might be upset when he received the statement. 

_ Didn’t he say only for emergency purposes? Was her situation not an emergency? _

The cheapest ticket she managed to find was a flight that connected through Valyria, a part of her was saddened that she would be so close to her parents, but not being able to see them. 

_ No, they would only ask questions. _She realized as she hit purchase on the flight. It was a mid-afternoon flight. 

Already Dany realized she should probably start packing a few summer dresses for the few days in Volantis while making sure she had her passport safely packed. Her best option was just to leave for the airport right after her morning class. That way she wouldn’t need to return to her room and see Wylla, or a certain other person. If he was also there with her. But knew that would be unlikely. He would probably be at work. 

By the time Dany was done stuffing a few clothes in her backpack along with her personal items it was almost, 2 am then. 

She would need to send Irri a text letting her and Missy know she was coming after all. 

She could not contain her excitement in seeing her two best friends as she grabbed her phone. 

**Dany: **_ See you both soon, purchased my ticket _❤🥂 

Not even a minute after the text got sent, her phone went off, Irri was requesting a video chat. 

Dany:_ The green monster is asleep, don’t want to wake her and let her know of my plans _🤐 

**Irri:** _ Fuck her _🤭 

**Dany:**_ I wouldn’t fuck her with any of the dicks you’ve taken or with--- dick _🤮 

**Irri:** You’ve taken one dick so far and think you’re an expert at dicks already? 😏 

**Dany:** _ expert no, but at least the one I did get, managed to leave me sore and satisfied, same can’t be said when you lost yours to Daario. What was it you said? Possibly the worse dick you ever had _ 👏 

**Irri:** 🤫 _ I told you never to say that name to me ever again. You know he cheated on me with that slut Doreah. Besides we should be talking about all the dicks that will be around ready to be slain by the dragon queen _😜. 

Dany laughed when that message came in, that was the nickname her friends gave her due to her fascination with dragons when they were younger. Looking over once more, making sure Wylla wasn’t listening or heard her laughing. 

**Irri:** _ What time does your flight come in? _

**Dany**_**:** late, there is a connection in Valyria. _

**Irri:** _ oh? _

**Dany:**_ no Oh's, I don’t plan to stop and see my parents. I just need a girl's weekend with you guys. Are you guys still staying at the Red Temple? Text me your room number. _

By the time, she was done texting with Irri, it was already after 4 am, realizing then there was no sense in even bothering to rest. She’d just sleep on the plane. 

It was still too early to hit the showers. Maybe an hour's sleep wouldn’t be too bad? But then she remembered that Wylla normally started her day before 6 am. 

The girl was on the school’s track team, she normally got up for a quick run before returning to shower. 

For the next hour Dany, sat up in bed flipping through her Instagram account. 

There were new friend requests from different students who attended school. Even the shy guy in her study group Samwell Tarly sent her a friend request. But yet none from Jon. 

Pushing that thought and his name out of her head. She would have three days of fun and bliss in Volantis. 

_ Fuck Jon Stark! And the way he made her feel as he thrust deep inside her. _

Getting out of bed Dany gathered her things to go take a hot shower. She would not let that northern idiot ruin her mini-vacation with people who actually cared for and loved her. 

* * *

She was packing her things up after class when Samwell Tarly walked over towards her. 

“Hi Daenerys” he managed to stammer out. 

She was perplexed he never spoke to her or anyone else in their study group. Normally he’d just nod or shake his head in disagreement. 

“Hey Sam” she replied as she looked at the time on her phone, she still had at least three hours until her flight but anything could happen, traffic, delays, cancelations. _ Please let that not happen. _

The man’s face flushed, “I didn’t know you knew my name” Sam replied, stepping closer towards her. 

“Why wouldn’t I know your name? we’ve been in the same study group for a month now” 

“Is everything ok?” She asked as she noticed the way he started swaying next to her. 

“I noticed you took my friend request.” He smiled then. 

_ Oh dear_, please tell me he’s not getting ready to ask me out? 

Nodding her head in agreement, “you sent it so I took it.” She really needed to go like now. 

Sam started stammering his words once more. “I, noticed you don’t seem to have a boyfriend or anyone and wanted to know, if you’d like to, I don’t know, go out sometime? Any place you like, my treat.” 

The man before her was flushed red by then,_ Oh dear! _

_ Lie, makeup something, say any name. _

“I am dating someone, it’s just new, and that’s the reason there are no pics of us posted on my Instagram. You know how things can get.” 

“Oh?” was all he replied to her. 

“Sorry Sam, but I have to go. Enjoy your weekend.” 

He stopped her before she could leave. 

“Aren’t we seeing each other this weekend with everyone else to go over this week’s workload?” He asked. 

_ Fuck, _she forgot all about that. 

“I can’t, not this weekend anyway. I have plans.” 

He offered a weak smile, “I guess with the boyfriend then?” 

_ Just lie, so you can leave. _ Do it! 

“Something like that.” It wasn’t a lie; it just wasn’t the full truth. 

She could hear him as she walked off, “don’t worry Daenerys, I will share my notes with you when you have time.” 

Waving him off, Dany made a fast exit, taking her phone out to get a uber. 

Everything else was a blur once she boarded her flight, her eyes were already heavy from exhaustion. 

Her nerves were getting the best of her, as the plane made its way down the runway. She was now leaving all her troubles back in Westeros as the plane finally took off. It would be another five hours until she was in Valyria. 

Placing her headphones in her ear as the music played lolling her off to sleep. 

_ You've been on my mind _

_ I grow fonder every day loose myself in time _

_ Just thinking of your face God only knows _

_ Why it's taking me so long to let my doubts go _

_ You're the only one that I want _

_ I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before _

_ Every feeling every word, I've imagined it all, _

_ You never know if you never tried to forgive your past _

_ And simply be mine _

_ I dare you to let me be all, the one and only _

_ Promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms _

_ So come on and give me the chance _

_ To prove up I'm the one who can _

_ Walk them miles _

_ Until the end starts _

_ If I've been on your mind _

* * *

** _Jon_ **

It was Saturday night and Dany had been gone for the entire week and weekend. Jon didn’t know if she was avoiding him. 

He just knew he missed her terribly. 

He went to see her that Wednesday when he finally had free time but only ended up spending the day with Wylla instead, playing video games while waiting for Dany to return from class. But she never did. 

By the time he checked his phone, it was already after 9 pm and he had an early class that morning. 

He returned the following nights after work also, but still, Dany never returned, as he grew anxious with worry wondering if something happened to her. 

Drinking from his bottle of beer as he sat in bed. He could kick himself at that moment. She never replied to any of the notes he left for her, and the worse part, he didn’t even have her number to get in contact with her. 

Her last update on her Instagram account was photos with her and her parents when they arrived at school. 

Even Wylla claimed to not have Dany’s number. He didn’t know what to believe at that moment, especially when Wylla claimed Dany probably just went to spend the weekend with some random guy. He almost believed her until she said something he knew not to be true. 

Jon knew she was lying, the moment she claimed walking in on Dany the first week of school fucking someone random in their dorm room. 

In all his years of knowing Wylla that was the first time, they ever argued. 

_ “You’re a damn liar Wylla. You know you never walked in on Dany with some other guy fucking in here.” _

_ “Oh? It's so hard for you to believe that Jon?” She hissed at him. _

_ “I took her virginity; you think I wouldn’t know the moment I entered her?” _

_ She waved him off then, “you were also a virgin no way you’d know the difference, Jon.” _

_ “Well, my bloody sheet and my cock is all I need to know I took hers and she took mine.” _

_ Before storming out the door he looked once more at her. “If you want our friendship to continue, I suggest you not disrespect her. And make sure she knows I came to see her also.” _

He slammed the door behind him then, he needed a drink to get his mind off Dany, or he would just go mad with thoughts of another man’s hands on her. 

_ Touching her and kissing her perfect lips. _He stopped at that, refusing to believe another man could be fucking her at that moment, as he refreshed her Instagram page. 

* * *

She thought she’d have a good time at the last party they attended before she had to leave that Sunday morning for Valyria. 

Her parents were mad that she came back to Essos and didn’t even bother to come to see them. 

It seemed her father finally got that app. 

They weren’t even mad about the money she wasted to go have fun in Volantis. 

Nope, both Aerys and Rhaella were mad their little girl was so close to home and didn’t stop or made an effort to go see them. 

Before she could think anymore, on her issue with her parents, Missy was nudging her shoulder with hers as she whispered in her ear then. “Look Dany that guy over by the bar is checking you out.” 

When she turned to look at the guy in question, he was already making his way over towards them. 

Missy was back in her ear once more. “He looks good and he’s headed over here now. You’ve been here for two days sulking over Jon. How do you expect to get over the guy when you keep shunning the men who approach you? Don’t you want to get your back blown out by some random guy? Isn’t that the way to get this Jon Stark out of your head?” 

Dany rolled her eyes at Missy, “you haven’t slept with anyone either.” 

“I’m in a committed relationship, you’re not seeing anyone. Go and get your back blown out, you can start with that one.” Missandei replied as she gently pushed Dany towards the guy in question. 

He wasn’t ugly she realized as he spoke to her. She noticed he had dark brown eyes and wore mascara, but they weren’t the right color, they should be dark grey not dark-brown. 

His height was wrong and so was his hair color. Instead of raven curls, this guy had long brown hair that reached his back. 

Even his name was wrong. So was his scent. He smelled like grass and not fresh pine and lemon. She needed to get out of there. 

Handing the poor man her drink. Dany whispered in Missy’s ear letting her know she was leaving and to let Irri know. 

There was no way she was going to sleep with some random man to get over Jon Stark. She would do it her way, and it didn’t include having her back blown out by some random stranger she’d never see again. 


	5. Daenerys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Dany Pov chapter

_What was she going to tell them? _

Dany stood outside her parent’s house. Halting herself outside the oak door. It was already after nine in the morning, as Dany played with the keys in her pocket. Hesitating on whether she should open the door or ring the doorbell. 

This was her home also, the place she grew from a babe into a young woman, but the thought of facing her parents after what she did with her emergency money still bothered her even if they claimed it didn’t. 

They told her on the phone that they were only upset she never thought about letting them know. Her father even argued saying he would’ve come and seen her if they didn’t already have company at home. She didn’t even bother to ask who the company was. Too wrapped up I thoughts of her father ruining her mini vacation. It was settled after, that she would see them before leaving back for Westeros. 

“Are you going to just stand out here or go inside Dany?” A voice familiar called out to her as she turned to see her brother Rhaegar looking back at her holding what looked like breakfast in his hands, next to him stood another man, who looked around the same age as her brother and almost the same height the man looked a few inches taller than her brother. He had short dark brown hair and purple eyes. 

“Rhaegar!” Dany exclaimed as she dropped her backpack and walked over towards her brother. Hugging him as he tried to balance the food he held. “I didn’t know you were here.” 

“And I didn’t know you snuck into Essos without any of us knowing.” He jested as she slapped his arm playfully. 

“Careful Dany, not so hard. You might make the food fall out of my hands.” Rhaegar warned. 

The man next to him cleared his throat as her brother turned to introduce her to him. 

“Where are my manners, Dany this is my good friend Arthur Dayne.” The man in question nodded at her as the sun reflected off his dark-brown hair. 

“Nice to meet you, Arthur,” Dany replied as Rhaegar nudged her. 

“You mind getting the door for us Dany? Before the food gets any colder?” 

Unlocking the door, she heard voices coming from the kitchen, so far, she could make out her parents, Elia and Aegon she didn’t know who the other voice belonged to. 

Walking inside the kitchen behind her brother and Arthur, she could hear her mother’s voice asking what took both men so long, as her brother chuckled “I found someone standing outside to brighten your day Muna.” 

Her mother turned around and saw her standing there as she ran over towards her, while her father seemed more reserved, but she could see the tears that were already forming in her Kepa's eyes. 

“Why didn’t you call us Dany?” We would’ve picked you up from the airport, her mother then squeezed her even more. 

_ Maybe I didn’t want to argue with you both on the ride back home? _

“I wanted to surprise you both.” Dany replied as Rhaegar coughed out “horseshit.” 

Dany only rolled her eyes, as she walked over towards her father hugging him next as she whispered against his ear. “I’m sorry for wasting the money you gave me for emergencies.” 

“We will talk later. Now let me get a look at you.” Her father smiled then, “at least I can see that you are taking care of yourself.” 

_ Barely_, Dany wanted to say, but instead just offered a weak smile that didn’t reach her eyes. She would put up a front, not revealing how she actually felt inside. 

Her nephew and his mother were next to her then as Aegon put his left hand on her father, “you can’t hog Dany all to yourself old man.” 

Her father only scoffed at Aegon as he went to take a seat next to her mother, who was observing her interaction with everyone. 

Elia hugged her before her son could, “it seems the weather agrees with you Dany, you look radiant since last I saw you.” 

Dany chuckled against Elia’s ear, “it’s been barely three months Elia, I highly doubt I’ve changed that much since you last saw me.” 

“You’d be surprised, my love.” Was all her good-sister said to her as Aegon hugged her next whispering against her ear. 

“We’ll talk in private; I want you to tell me everything about school, the truth ok.” 

Her nephew always seemed to know when things were bothering her. At times many considered Aegon her brother until they found out he was her nephew. 

“I’ll meet you in my room after breakfast,” Dany whispered back. 

It was her mother who introduced the young man who sat next to Arthur. 

“Dany, let me introduce you to Edric Dayne.” Dany offered a weak smile to the blond hair boy with pale eyes. 

“Edric, this is my daughter I’ve been telling you about.” The boy only nodded at her before returning to whatever he was doing on his phone. 

She ate with her family, as everyone discussed what’s been going on. She learned her brother’s friend Arthur had moved to Valyria with his nephew Edric from Dorne after her father got him a job where he worked in data security. She also learned both didn’t live too far away and had been keeping both her parent’s company since she’s been in school. 

Her father even chuckled about Arthur becoming like a third son to them. 

_ Better not let Viserys hear that. _Dany chuckled to herself. Recalling how when they were young her brother would often tell her parents to send Dany away. Before she arrived, it was just Viserys and their parents for seven years. 

“How is Viserys?” Dany asked no one specific. 

Her mother had a ridiculous grin on her face, “we are waiting to find out.” 

Dany did not get the joke or why everyone seemed sworn to secrecy, was she not also a part of this family? Should she not know the secret also? Even Arthur who sat across from her seemed to know the secret, as the man offered her a weak smile. 

“Are you guys going to tell me what’s going on?” Dany blurted out angrily which only seemed to catch everyone around the table off guard. She was never one to yell in front of the company. 

“Manners dear” her mother chided her. She was no longer a child but it seemed everyone still treated her like one. 

“Uncle Viserys plans to ask for Talisa’s hand in marriage.” Her nephew told her as he brushed his silver locks out his face while taking a bite from his pancake. 

She looked at everyone as they all nodded their head in agreement. 

“Well, it’s about time.” That was all Dany muttered as she got up from around the table. No longer hungry, just tired. 

“Where are you going, sweetling?” Her mother asked as she looked up from her cup of hot tea. 

“I’m going to go rest a little.” She didn’t sleep after she came from the bar with Missy and Irri. 

She never expected them to leave with her, thinking they would want to spend the rest of the night partying until they had to return back to school. 

Irri brushed it off, saying she’d rather spend their last night together chatting than trying to hook up with some random guy for the night. 

Aegon was right behind her then as she made her way towards her room upstairs. He shut the door behind him with the lock. 

“At least we can get privacy without any of our parents barging in without knocking.” He grinned as he laid next to her in bed. 

“Are you going to tell me what’s actually bothering you Dany?” He asked softly. 

She didn’t want to tell him about Jon, knowing Aegon, he would be on the next flight out with her, school be damned. That was how he was with her, always protecting her. 

“Is it obvious that I am having second thoughts about school? Apart of me wants to say fuck it, and go to school in Meereen with Irri and Missy.” 

“Or you could just attend the same school I do Dany.” He offered. 

“You know I can’t do that Aegon.” _ You would just spy on me. _

“I don’t see why you can’t Dany, especially if you feel as though you’re not fitting in at Dragonstone.” 

She waved her hand around then, “If I went to your school, my parents would want me back home on the weekends, heck you know my father would even drive me to school and home daily just to have me under his roof.” 

Aegon chuckled at that as realization came over him, Dany wasn’t wrong, her dad was overbearing when it came to her. Though he knew he'd do the same as grandpa Aerys if Dany came to school with him. 

Not wanting to dwell any longer on that he decided to ask something else, “how’s that roommate of yours?” 

“Still a bitch” Dany muttered. 

He took her hand in his, “well you know I am here for you if you need me. I’ll be on the first flight out of Valyria.” 

“I know” she whispered as Aegon got off her bed walking towards the door before turning back to her. 

“Get some sleep, I’ll try to keep the parents busy so you can get some rest.” 

She thanked him as he walked out, closing the door behind him. 

The rest of the day went by in a blur, Aegon had to leave to drive back to school and get ready for his classes the next day, While Rhaegar and Elia left with Arthur and Edric, promising to return in time to take Dany to the airport. 

Leaving just her and her mother who sat across from her around the kitchen table. Her father had already retired for the night. 

Her mother was the first one to speak since Dany already knew she wasn’t going to say anything first. 

“Are you going to tell me why you traveled all the way back to Essos without any warning? And don’t give me that sap story about missing your friends like you gave your father earlier young lady.” 

Her mother could always read her. 

Dany gulped, not knowing how to address her issue with Jon. “It’s about a boy.” She replied as she waited to see what her mother would say about that. 

But all her mother did was say, “Oh.” Before adding, “and how long have you two been dating?” 

Dany didn’t know what to call what she and Jon had, was it a fling? A one-night stand? Just someone for him to stick his cock in? “I wouldn’t call it dating, I don’t know what to call it really.” 

Her mother only raised her right brow at her as if she was trying to read her, or waiting for her to say something else. 

“Are you at least using protection Dany? Birth control alone won’t work. 

Dany took a deep breath in, not knowing how she would explain, not using a condom the first time she had sex with Jon, well the first four times, since they kept doing it throughout the night. Only stopping so they could rest after. 

So, she lied, “we used a condom.” 

“Good” was all her mother replied as she grasped Dany’s right hand into her left. “Best to not let your father know you’re having sex, it might kill him dear.” 

“So, you’re not going to tell him?” Dany breathed a sigh of relief when her mother shook her head. 

“As I said, I don’t want your father to die, either by trying to hurt this guy you lost your virginity to or him doing something stupid and getting arrested.” 

“Are you upset with me having sex Muna?” 

Her mother only chuckled, “I’d be a hypocrite if I said I did, I am sure you know I had Rhaegar at eighteen and your father and I weren’t even married.” 

Dany cringed; she did not want to imagine her parents having sex. _ Not ever. _

“I’m going to go to bed, my flight leaves at 5 am.” She kissed her mother before getting up. 

“Dany!” her mother called back out to her, “just so you know, you can always come home, if things are not working out in Westeros. It’s never good to run from your troubles by running off with your friends for a so-called weekend getaway. You know you always have a place here sweetling.” 

“I know.” Dany offered as she kissed her mother and left the kitchen. 

* * *

By the time her flight arrived in Kings Landing, it was already mid-morning, since Westeros was a few hours behind Valyria. 

She thanked the gods also that Wylla wasn’t in their dorm room, she was tired and barely slept that night after her conversation with her mother about having sex. 

Throwing all three of her bags down on the floor she brought back with her from home, since her mother insisted on her taking the warm clothes she purchased for her online to wear when the weather got colder instead of her sending it to her, where it could get lost or never delivered. 

_ I need a hot shower, _Dany reminded herself even though her bed was calling to her in that moment. 

Instead, she settled on taking that hot shower. 

Dany could hear music coming from inside her dorm room when she got back. _ Fuck the bitch is here, _she realized. 

Gathering herself outside the door, she reminded herself, she would not let Wylla get to her, not today at least; she repeated the words to herself as she opened the door. 

Wylla was standing over towards the window on her side of the room, while in her right hand she held a few pieces of paper. 

The moment Dany got close to her; Wylla handed her the papers. 

“These are for you” was all she said as Dany took the notes reading them, realizing they were all from Jon, with his number, a few messages letting her know he stopped by looking for her, and the dates they were written. 

At first, she didn’t care and wanted nothing more than to place the papers in the trash bin, until she looked at the dates on the notes. Suddenly anger took hold of her, as she looked back at Wylla who just glared at her, waiting for Dany to confront her. 

“How long have you had these?” Dany asked until her roommate finally answered after Dany asked once more. 

“What difference does it make how long I’ve had them? at least I gave them to you.” 

“It makes a difference because they weren’t yours to take Wylla,” Dany screamed while trying her best to control her anger, which only seemed to make her roommate chuckle. 

Wylla’s blatant disregard only seemed to enrage Dany even more as she walked over towards Wylla getting into her face. 

“All this time, I’ve been thinking Jon didn’t care, and yet you took what he left for me and kept it hidden why?” Dany looked once more on the papers; each had been dated from the previous Monday she parted with Jon until that Sunday. 

Apart of her wanted nothing more than to slap that smirk off Wylla’s face, but the reasonable part of her wanted to know why. 

“I don’t understand why you hate me to the point of pulling such childish antics Wylla!” 

“You’re calling me a child? That is so fancy of you isn’t it Daenerys? You stroll in here acting like you own the place and then take what was mine to begin with.” 

Dany muffled a laugh as she stepped away from the girl, “jealousy doesn’t look good on you Wylla.” 

Before Dany could say anything else, there was a knock on their door as she heard Jon's voice calling her name. 

“Dany, can you open the door?” 

Brushing past Wylla to open the door, she noticed Jon looking as though he ran there, he was dripping wet from sweat. 

“Hi.” That was all he said to her as she stepped away from the door allowing him inside their room. 

Jon turned to the other woman in the room. “Wylla do you mind if I talk to Dany alone?” 

“Why should I leave? It's also my room in case you forgot Jon.” 

“I’m asking you as a friend Wylla, I just need to speak to Dany for a moment.” 

Dany could see the hate and jealousy plastered all over the northern girl’s features, as she muffled a laugh as Wylla left slamming the door behind them. 

Before she could say anything to Jon, his lips were on hers as she opened her mouth to allow him entrance. When they finally stopped to catch their breaths, he placed his head on hers. 

“I’ve missed you.” He whispered, “I didn’t know what happened to you until Wylla texted me saying you were back. I got scared something happened to you.” 

Dany exhaled as she explained where she went, and how she felt used by him since that morning they parted ways. 

“I’m sorry Dany, I should’ve explained myself to you after we bumped into Wynafryd. But when I came to see you after my classes, you weren’t here.” 

“I know, I went to the library after class that day, and didn’t return until late.” 

That part was cleared up but she still wanted to know what was between him and his roommate. 

“Were you and Wynafryd together before? Is she your ex?” 

“God’s no Dany. I grew up in the North with her and her family, she even dated my brother Robb back in high school.” 

“Then why did you act that way?” Dany stepped away from him then as she walked over towards her bed to sit down. 

Jon followed after her as he also sat down taking her hand in his. 

“The Manderly’s tend to talk, well gossip a lot.” 

Dany was puzzled then, “what does that have to do with us?” 

Jon took a deep breath in, “it means my parents know about you and that we had sex. My mother currently as an unfavorable attitude towards you.” 

_ Fuck, _was all Dany managed to say to herself. 

“Are you upset that we had sex or got caught?” This was something she needed to know from him. 

_ Maybe he hated it? _

Jon removed his sweatshirt then, “I don’t mind that we had sex, or that I gave you my virginity if that’s what you’re asking me Dany.” 

She was silent then before blurting out, “you were a virgin?” 

“Not so loud Dany, and yes I was one until you.” 

She didn’t know what came over her, as she started kissing him then, leaning her body forward to straddle him while deepening their kiss. 

“Dany we shouldn’t Wylla can walk back in at any moment, are you sure you want to do this here? I don’t have any condoms on me.” 

She was kissing along his neck as he gripped her tighter. 

“I don’t care for Wylla, and I am sure you can pull out in time.” She whispered against his ear as she peppered him with kisses. Dany could already feel the hardness of his cock against her as she began grinding on top of him while removing his shirt. 

“Unbuckle your pants, Jon.” 

“If you can get off me I will Dany.” Jon grinned against her lips. 

She was naked while he was about to remove his boxers as Dany stopped him from removing it. “I want to do it.” 

What she really wanted to do was have a taste as she slowly pulled his boxers down while keeping her eyes on his. 

Her handheld on to his cock placing a kiss there first before using her tongue to tickle against the tip of his length as Jon grunted. Dany slowly slipped his cock slowly inside her wet mouth one inch at a time gagging the further she managed taking him inside her mouth, as she slurped and wetted his cock with her spit while teasing his tip with her tongue. 

Jon could no longer control himself, as he wrapped his right hand against her silver-blond hair, fucking her mouth as Dany gagged trying to keep up with his thrusts while not choking. 

“Fuck Dany, I’m going to come.” He whispered between grunts. She eased off him then, not wanting to taste any of his cum, his precum had already tasted salty and dreaded tasting the rest, as Jon spilled his seed on her breasts. 

“I’m sorry,” he told her as he reached for the wipes she kept at her desk. 

Wiping his seed away she laid back beckoning him to follow her, as Jon climbed on top of her, “are you still sure you want to do this without a condom Dany?” 

“Shut up and fuck me before Wylla comes back.” She mused against his ear. 

“If you insist” he whispered as he thrust inside her causing her to moan his name the further, he rocked and thrust inside her. 

Dany’s moans were getting louder, the harder he fucked her, her legs were wrapped around him. 

“Faster Jon.” 

“Fuck Dany, I’m going to come if you keep talking to me like that.” 

She smiled against his ear, “lay on your back then.” 

He did as she commanded, as Dany straddled him, as he held tightly to her hips when she began riding him fast and hard. 

“Fuck Dany.” Jon realized right then and there; he would kill any man that tried to take her from him. _ Mine to hold, Mine to keep, Mine! _

His mouth was on her left tit as she rode him fast and hard, “I’m coming.” She whispered as Jon felt his balls tightening. He knew he was going to come soon also as Dany rode the wave of her orgasm. 

Before he could tell her to jump off his cock. 

The door flew open at that moment, causing Jon to spill his seed inside her when he noticed Wylla watching them both. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you two? I could hear you fucking from down the hall.” 

“Fuck.” Jon whispered as he grabbed Dany’s blanket covering their bodies. He could just imagine his next phone call with his mother. 


	6. Daenerys II

Standing in front of the mirror inside her room as her hands went down towards her stomach, pressing her hand there feeling for what she didn’t know, maybe a swell?_ Would it be too early to feel a swell there? _

She’d been tired for the last few days and to make matters worse, her period had not made an appearance for over a month. _ I’m scared, _she realized. While trying her best not to think too much about the situation she was now in. 

Dany already knew what it meant, but it didn’t make what she would have to tell her parents or Jon any easier, a part of her figured he suspected she was pregnant when he asked her the last time they spoke if she got her period yet. When she told him no, he didn’t ask any more questions about her period again. 

She texted him a few hours ago asking if she could come over to his apartment. But he hadn’t replied to her text as yet. She knew he was probably still busy at work. Jon had been working hard and was doing more hours since Wynafryd decided she and Wylla would be getting an apartment together since her and Jon’s lease would be up the following month. It seemed neither wanted to renew the lease since the owner was asking for more money. More people were moving into the capital so apartments were already in high demand, and only getting more expensive. 

They barely got to see each other now, Jon was trying to save up enough up for an apartment. 

He told her with the pay he received as an intern, he could only afford a two-bedroom in the lower part of Flea Bottom or a one-bedroom in the upper part of Flea Bottom. 

Or he could always find another two-bedroom apartment in the same area he lived. The only issue was finding a roommate that would pay their rent on time, and not steal the food he bought. But that was another problem in itself, strangers were harder to trust and Jon didn’t want to be locked in a year-long lease if the roommate wasn’t willing to pull their weight. 

  
Now it seemed, he would not be needing an extra roommate if she was actually pregnant. 

The extra money would need to go to their child and the items the child would need. 

_ Unless Jon was one of those fathers? Who normally high tailed the other way of denying their child? _

No, she would not believe that. Jon didn’t seem like the type who would do such a thing to her or their child she was now sure she was carrying. 

But even if he did, she knew her mother would not turn her away from her family home in Valyria. Her mother would want her back home, the moment she told them. Her father, she was sure he would be mad and probably not talk to her for a while. The man already hated Jon. 

She knew Rhaegar would help her. Viserys she wasn’t too sure if he would even help. 

They were never really close like she was with Rhaegar. 

Looking at herself in the mirror once more as she pressed her hand over her stomach, practicing how to tell Jon she was pregnant. 

“Jon, you knocked me up.” Shaking her head then, no that won’t work. 

“Jon guess what? I’m pregnant.” 

“Jon you are the father.” 

Clearing her throat once more as she straightened her face, “Jon, I’m pregnant.” 

_ That can work. _

Before she could say another word, her phone buzzed. 

Jon _ “is everything alright?” _

Dany _ “we need to talk. ” _

She could see it was taking a while for him to finish type out what he wanted to say to her. 

Jon_ “I’m busy at work and probably for the rest of the week, I picked up extra hours. I’m sorry, I probably won’t be able to see you until maybe Sunday?” _

_ Extra hours? _Jon was already working extra hours before. She didn’t even bother replying to his message, deciding to just leave and go to her study group that was meeting at a nearby coffee shop. 

Grabbing her sweater instead of a light jacket, it wasn’t that cold for a jacket anyway she realized. 

When she got finally got to the coffee shop, it seemed everyone was already seated and the only seat available was the one next to Sam, as he waved her over the moment he saw her, pointing to the seat next to him. _ Great, just great. _ Dany mumbled to herself. 

She didn't hate Sam, she just wished he would stop at his attempts at trying to get her to go out with him. 

Maybe this wasn’t such a great idea coming to join her study group tonight. Dany realized the moment she sat next to Sam Tarly, whatever cologne the man was wearing, was making her feel nauseated. Plus, it didn’t help that he would often lean into her asking if she was alright. 

She wanted to blurt out, _ no I’m not fine. _ But knew she couldn’t. 

She didn’t want to come off as mean to the man. Plus, the only other person who even included Sam in their workload was Larence Snow. 

He was shy just like Sam and northern like Jon. But grew up in Kings Landing which resulted in him losing most of his northern accent. 

This was something she did not mind. She couldn’t see herself disliking the boy and grouping him alongside Wylla. 

She was still on the fence with Wynafryd. 

Sure, Wynafryd tried to pry into whatever Jon and she had going between them, always asking if they were officially a couple or just fucking like rabbits. 

But she came to realize Wynafryd did it not in a vindictive manner. But looked at Jon like a younger brother since she knew Jon and the other Starks since she was a child. 

She had dated Jon’s older brother. Who Dany found out lived in The Reach along with his wife Margaery. Jon didn’t really talk much of his brother or his sister Arya. 

According to Wynafryd, the girl’s grandmother was the one who played matchmaker for her granddaughter when her grandson Garlan introduced Robb when she visited him at school 

Plus, according to Wynafryd, Robb’s mother was all too happy to get her son to date and marry the girl. 

Dany could tell Wynafryd was upset by the entire situation, something that looked like hurt flashed over her eyes. 

She decided not to ask Wynafryd any more questions about Robb or the Starks. There was no need to dig up old feelings for an ex or his family._ She would just ask Jon. _

It wasn’t until Jon was nearly half asleep in bed did she ask about his brother. 

That’s when she found out both Robb and Wynafryd dated for years during high and during their freshman year at college, while Wynafryd attended Dragonstone University, Robb went to the University of Oldtown where he met Margaery through his roommate Garlan Tyrell. 

The sad part of the story was when Jon explained his mother never liked Wynafryd until she and Robb were broken up. She didn’t want her children dating anyone who came from the North when there were others who lived in the south who worshiped the seven and not the old gods. 

He even told her that Wynafryd didn't even worship the old gods and had no need to convert to the seven since her family came from the south. The Reach to be exact, but his mother still didn’t care. And was all too happy that Robb met someone else. 

Listening to the story Jon told her as he held her close to him, became clear to her. The Manderly’s weren’t a prominent family in Jon’s mother’s eyes. Since the Starks came from old money just like the Tyrell’s. Where Robb had no issue being given money by his parents when he was in college, Jon wanted to do his own thing. 

His mother expected him to go into law or medicine but instead, Jon went to school for business and was now working towards his MBA. 

Before she could ask about his little sister Arya, she could hear the light snores he was making next to her. 

As she laid next to Jon wondering if his mother would dislike her also. 

_ Would she hate me? _Dany wondered, has Sam leaned once more into her. 

She wasn’t northern, so that was a plus for her. Would she hate the child she was sure she was carrying? Would the woman blame her, and tell her that she had ruined Jon's life? Before Dany could dwell on it any longer Sam was calling her. 

“Are you listening Daenerys?” he leaned even closer next to her to say something in her ear, which only seemed to trigger the bile Dany was already trying her best to control from coming up, as she threw up all over Sam’s sweater and pants. 

She was mortified at that moment as she tried taking the poor man’s scarf to wipe it off his sweater, has everyone around them moved, as though both her and Sam had some type of disease or plague. 

“I’m sorry Sam,” Dany mumbled as the man got up rushing to pick all his things up so he could leave. She wanted to hold his hand in that moment, tell him to at least go to the bathroom and clean most of it off. But Sam was gone before she could say the words. 

“You alright Targaryen? Want me to call someone for you?” She could hear the concern coming from Larence. 

“There’s no one to call that can come.” he only nodded his head in understanding. 

She was cleaning the last of the vomit off where Sam sat before she excused herself to go to the bathroom, where she broke down crying, realizing finally she would have to drop out of school. If Sam’s cologne was already bothering her, what would happen if she was present in one of her classes when the urge to vomit came over her? What would happen if Wylla also wore something that caused her to throw up? The news would find its way to Jon’s family long before she got the chance to tell him, she was pregnant. 

Already feeling lost, since she was sure she wouldn’t be able to see Jon for gods knows how long. 

Even if he said they might meet on Sunday, she knew it was not guaranteed. He would probably be too tired to see her. 

She tried wiping the tears from her eyes then as she looked herself in the bathroom’s glass mirror. 

How was she going to be a mother when she could barely even take care of herself? 

She could only imagine Aery’s words to her,_ “I’m ashamed of you Dany, the first man you date you sleep with and get pregnant for without knowing him long enough .” _

Shaking her head then at the word dated, they didn’t even date, they just fucked the first night they actually got together and fucked once more when she got back to school from Valyria without using a condom, not once but five times, if she counted the time Wylla walked in on them. Since then they had been using protection. 

A knock came on the door, pulling her from her reverie, she realized she must have been in the bathroom for way too long and someone else needed to use it. 

Washing her hands, face then mouth out, Dany took one last look at herself, as she sighed. Her face was already flushed and her eyes puffy and red from crying. 

Another knock came once more, “I’m coming, almost finished.” Whispering the last part. 

When she made it out the door, she expected someone to shout at her for taking so long, but standing there she saw Larence, who offered her a weak smile. 

“You ok Targaryen?” 

“I’ll live” she replied as Larence handed her things to her that she left back at the table. 

“Everyone left after you left for the bathroom, well more like ran out.” He chuckled trying to make small talk while his green eyes focused on her.” 

“I should get out of here also, go back to my dorm, and rest.” Looking at her phone she could see it was already 9 pm, at least she knew Wylla wasn’t in their shared dorm yet. 

Since she had to get a job if she wanted to move in with her sister. 

“Let me walk you back to your dorm,” Larence told her as they walked out into the fresh fall air, which only seemed to calm her nerves. 

“That’s not necessary, my dorm isn’t that far, plus there’s still a lot of people outside,” Dany replied. But it seemed Larence thought differently. 

“I won’t take no for an answer Targaryen.” he smiled then, his dark blond hair swayed in the cool wind that was blowing. 

“Ok, but just this once.” she was sure after this night, if she wasn’t able to control her nausea for the rest of the semester she would have to drop out. 

While they walked, she told him about her life in Valyria and what made her decide to even come to Dragonstone University, he told her about his family and that he was the first to even go off to college. 

It took all but fifteen minutes to get back to where her housing was located, Larence insisted to walk her all the way to her dorm room. 

The moment they walked down her corridor she didn’t notice the figure standing at the end of the hall whose eyes only darkened watching her interact with Larance, she was too caught up in their conversation to even notice Jon was watching her and the young man. 

When she finally looked up and noticed Jon watching her intently, she could do nothing but think_ fuck me, _to herself, the moment Jon crossed his hands over his chest. 

Larance looked at her then towards Jon in understanding, as he waved bye to her, leaving right before she managed to get to her dorm room door open. 

First, she found out she might be pregnant, then she threw up on Sam, now it seemed she would be arguing with Jon by the end of the night as he slammed the door shut behind her. 

“Who the fuck was that Dany?” She could see his eyes still remained dark while roaming over her like she was his prey. 

“What are you doing here Jon? You said you would be busy and probably not be able to see me until Sunday.” 

“You still haven’t answered my question Dany, who was that guy?” 

“Just someone from my study group, he wanted to walk me back to my dorm room.” 

“Sure, he did.” That was all Jon said to her, as he started making his way towards the door. 

“Where are you going?” she called out. 

He stopped then before he opened the door, “I’m going home Dany. I was concerned when you never texted me back earlier. But I can see why you didn’t care to now.” 

She could tell he was hurt as he stood at the door not moving. “Nothing happened between Larence and me, you know I had a study group tonight. I got sick and threw up on one of my study partners and Larance decided he would walk me home in case I threw up once again.” 

That seemed to get his attention as she watched Jon walk back over towards her, “are you well?” 

“Not really.” She replied, she noticed him staring at the stain on her sweater. 

“I should go shower and take these clothes off seems I got a bit of vomit on my sweater.” 

Before she could turn to move and get her personal items, Jon held on to her. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked, his eyes softened with concern. 

They had spoken after she told him she was over a month late a few days ago, and it seemed to her it also dawned on Jon that she could be pregnant. 

“Dany you have to tell me what’s going on? I was worried about you earlier.” 

She didn’t know what came over her at that moment as tears fell from her eyes. 

He was holding her close to his chest at that moment soothing her back before he croaked out the words. 

“Whatever it is we can handle it together Dany.” 

“What if we can’t Jon? what if I can’t?” 

“I won’t know unless you tell me Dany.” 

She closed her eyes then soaking in his scent, he always smelled the same. She would remember his scent at this moment in case he high tailed out of there, where she would never see him again or smell him once more. 

Holding him closer, she tried finding the words, while the tears fell even more, “I think I’m pregnant.” 

In that moment she expected him to bolt, flee, runaway, get the hell away from her. But all Jon did was hold her closer towards him as he exhaled out. 

“I figured you were when you said you were late, another reason why I took the extra hours at work.” 

“I thought you did because of your lease? and having to move?” 

“I only told you that so you wouldn’t get scared if I brought it up that you might be pregnant.” 

“Are you mad at me Jon?” 

He pulled away from her at that moment, as she waited to hear what he had to say. 

He brought his hands up to wipe her eyes. “We weren’t being careful, and I did come inside you multiple times. It’s not like I didn’t know you could get pregnant.” 

What he really wanted to say was he didn’t care if she was, she was now his at that moment. 

“Grab a few of your things we should probably get out of here and go pick up one of those pregnancy tests so you can take it at my apartment, I dread if Wylla walks in and sees us looking at a pregnancy stick “ He chuckled trying to lighten the mood. Which only resulted in her slapping his shoulder. 

It didn’t take long for her to gather a few personal items and clothing before Jon took her bag in his hand, while his other held unto her waist, while they walked to the nearby pharmacy for her to pick up a pregnancy test. 

When they got to the pharmacy, she was thankful the place wasn’t packed, while they made their way towards the isle she was told had the tests. 

There were so many different tests she didn’t know which to get, a part of her wanted to get multiple ones, maybe at least five tests to make sure. 

She picked one of the boxes up and laughed at what she read on the package. 

_ How can this tell if a woman is pregnant during the first weeks of intercourse? _ there was no way they weren’t lying she told herself as she placed the small box down. 

Her eyes turned to Jon then, who looked like he wanted to be anywhere but next to her in that aisle looking at her pick up and read different pregnancy test boxes. Chuckling to herself then. “I can read these while you go see if there’s something else you want in the other isles.” 

“Are you sure Dany?” 

By the time she nodded her head, Jon was already taking off towards another isle. 

She spent a few minutes sorting and reading all the pregnancy test boxes, finally picking the five she thought were the best as she made her way towards the registers. 

She didn’t even notice when Jon came up behind her, he planted a soft kiss behind her neck while his free hand that wasn’t carrying the shopping basket, he placed around her waist. 

“Got everything you need Dany?” 

“I think so.” She told him while still reading the boxes. “Do you think I’m mad to get all of these Jon?” 

“No, I don’t, better safe than sorry Dany.” 

“You’re right, which is why you should get a box of condoms, I’m sure the ones you have at the apartment are almost finished.” 

He tickled her then, “what’s the purpose in buying more condoms if you’re pregnant?” 

Seeing that she did not find his joke funny when they got to the counter, Jon asked the cashier for a box of condoms. 

  


They both sat in bed, reading over the instructions one last time, or in Jon’s case three more times, before finally placing the instructions down, “how do you want to do this Dany?” 

“I’m going to pee on all five sticks at the same time.” She mused while taking all five sticks up as Jon remained in bed. She already told him it was not necessary for him to be in the bathroom watching her pee on five freaking sticks before he watched her walk out the room. Wynafryd wasn’t spending the night at the apartment. So that was a plus that she was staying with her boyfriend, giving both he and Dany the privacy they needed. 

Jon laid back in bed, wondering how his parents would react specifically his mother. It was bad enough he didn’t follow his brother’s steps and went to Old Town for schooling. 

Robb was always her favorite the man basically listened to every advice she’s given him. Pity his mother never once picked up on the fact that Robb and Margaery’s marriage was already going nowhere. 

The Tyrell’s were just as ambitious as their mother, and his brother didn’t realize that until a few months after his marriage when Margaery started demanding the man change from the layback guy that loved watching anime and playing video games. Now Jon couldn’t tell the last time his brother even spoke to him, at least not since his brother had his last difficult moment. Clearing those thoughts from his head. He would not think of Robb's state those years ago. Robb was fine now and too busy going to night events with his wife in The Reach, while still being able to work all sorts of hours in corporate law. 

Jon let out a deep breath then, if all five sticks came back positive, he and Dany would need to start making appointments for a doctor and for a realtor instead of him just going through typical websites that every other person was flooding. 

Dany came back in at that moment pulling him from his thoughts, as she placed the sticks down while coming to lay next to him. 

“I’m scared.” She whispered against his chest as Jon played with her hair, “I know you are Dany; I am too.” 

“What are you scared of Jon?” 

“Our parent’s reaction, specifically your father and my mother.” 

Jon exhaled then, recalling when Dany’s parents found out they were together. Not realizing he was stepping into frame of her MacBook camera when she was speaking with them. He was shirtless and her father was none too happy. 

Dany’s mother seemed to find it funny but her father didn’t. 

Her phone’s alarm went off then, letting them know it was time to check the sticks, as both got up from off the bed and walked over towards the dresser. 

His heart was racing then, as she picked up the first stick, giving nothing away, she then repeated the same for all the other sticks before handing them over towards him. 

All five sticks positive, she started breaking down next to him at that moment. 

Reaching over while holding her in his arms, Jon whispered to her while trying to soothe her nerves “we knew it was a possibility Dany, don’t cry.” 

Kissing the top of her head as he rocked her in his arms. “We will get through it together.” 

“What if we can’t Jon? Your mother will probably hate me, say I trapped you. I have to drop out of school Jon.” 

He knew she would have to and on top of it would be losing her scholarship. 

“Dany look at me please,” Jon whispered. 

When she wouldn’t, he began whispering words of encouragement in her ear, “We shouldn’t care what our parents think Dany, plus you can always go back to school. Lots of colleges now offer special programs for parents going back to school. KLU as a daycare within the school.” 

Even though she was saying nothing back to him, only sobbing as she gripped him tighter, he knew she was at least listening to every word he was saying to her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will probably become my main fic  
Happy New Year To Everyone, especially my loyal readers, you guys give me the drive to continue putting stories out 🤗


	7. It's Just Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, I didn't edit it, will do that later. Let me know where you found any errors so I can fix it. Thanks in advance 😏

“Daenerys Targaryen?” The woman at the front desk was calling Dany’s name as Jon nudged her letting her know to go see what the lady wanted, it seemed to him Dany was just not paying attention to anything lately. He watched her get up walking over towards a dark-haired woman, with brown eyes that looked at him then back to Dany. He didn’t know what she was telling her but he would ask Dany once she came to sit back next to him. She later handed Dany a bunch of papers after, before he noticed her reach into her wallet handing what Jon figured was her school id to the dark-haired woman, before returning to sit next to him with a clipboard in hand and a whole bunch of papers. 

“What did she say to you?” Jon asked as Dany hummed while filling out the papers. 

“She only wanted to know if you were with me, said I would have to do blood work, and wanted to make sure you would still be here to take me home in case of anything.” 

Jon let a sigh of relief out, it took a week just to get the time off from work so Dany could make the appointment to go see the doctor. 

He then looked in her lap and noticed a small container. “What's the container for?” Jon then took the container she rested in her lap from her. 

“I have to pee in it and hand it over to the nurse once she calls my name, but before then, we have to go see some counselor," Dany replied. 

“Why do we need to speak to a counselor for Dany?” 

She mused then, “you’ll see.” 

He let her finish the paperwork, while he spun the container in hand. He was tired from not sleeping the night before and had to get up early for class that day before taking Dany to the doctor. 

Jon was scared sitting next to Dany in a room filled with pamphlets about sex and sexual diseases. Never had he ever wanted to run out of a room until meeting the medical counselor. The woman was telling them both about different sexual diseases and not protecting one’s self. 

Jon noticed the way the woman looked at him as she made Dany sign some documents to take to the front desk. 

According to the counselor, it was mandatory for new mothers to meet with her on what to expect if their blood work came back HIV positive or Dany's other tests showed any other STDs, they would need to safeguard their child so the babe wouldn’t be born with any disease. 

Jon watched as Dany signed the last document before they shook the woman’s hand to leave. But before they even managed to leave out the door, the medical counselor told them she would be seeing them once again if Dany’s tests showed up HIV positive. 

Jon felt his legs go numb, while Dany dragged him out of the room. “Can you believe that woman Jon? her and her doom and gloom attitude?” 

Jon remained silent, only nodding at what Dany had to say. 

If he thought things would get easier for the rest of the day,_ it did not. _First, the nurse asked a whole bunch of personal questions of the two. Questions he didn’t feel the nurse needed to ask him. 

She even advised him to go and get an HIV checkup also. Even after telling the woman, Dany was his first and he was hers. It mattered not to her, has she signed something handing Dany labels to take to another part of the hospital. It was already turning out to be a long day. 

He knew Dany was tired while they waited where the nurse sent them with the label’s she handed Dany. 

Jon already wanted them to leave and come back another time, they were already waiting for her name to be called for at least a half-hour. 

She was leaning into him while he tried making sure she didn’t doze off until her name was finally called. 

"Dany, your is being called." She needs rest, he told himself. 

"Daenerys Targaryen?" the man who was calling her name once more before they both rose. Jon frowned the moment the man looked at him, _ was he scowling? _ Jon asked himself. The bald man with the northern accent looked at her then back towards him before he asked if she wanted Jon present in the room, he was taking her to. 

Jon was already annoyed from being there, to make matters worse, the damn northern fool was flirting with Dany. Jon wanted nothing more than to scream at the man, but Dany managed to calm him when she held his arms in hers. 

She looked at the man's name tag.“He’s with me.” Pausing for a moment before asking if she could call him Jorah? which only seemed to brighten the man's features, only to dampen it when she said, "he's coming in there with me if you don't mind." 

The man only nodded and led them both into an open room where he saw tubes, pieces of cotton, gloves, and a chair for Dany to sit in. 

Jon stood next to her as the man took the labels scanning them into the computer before opening the draws and removing seven small tubes, as she tied Dany’s hand and pulled out a needle to draw her blood. Now he realized why the lady at the front desk asked if he was with her, and would be bringing her home. 

After all, that blood being taken from her, Dany was even more tired, as they waited to see the doctor. 

At least that part went faster, as they shook the woman’s hand. She and Dany even struck up a conversation, the woman was telling her she was from the Summer Isles, while Dany told her she was from Valyria. 

The doctor later explained everything to them, how far along Dany possibly was, when their child would be due, and what she would be expected to do and not do during the pregnancy. 

After the explanations, she asked Dany to change into a cloth dress behind the curtains, while she removed the sterilized items she would be using to check Dany. 

Not knowing what to do with his hands while waiting for Dany to return, Jon decided to just look at all the pictures through the small room, everything was showed a babies growth during the different stages of pregnancy. 

He was reading one of the pictures when Dany finally came back, handing him her pants and shirt, while the doctor directed Dany towards where she wanted her to lay flat and get examined while placing her legs up. 

Jon watched as the woman took swabs of Dany’s private part using some odd-looking clamp-type thing. 

But the moment that made everything special for them both was when she placed something inside Dany that allowed them to see the little thing growing inside her that was their child. The doctor then made it a hundred times better once she turned the sound on allowing them to hear the babe’s heartbeat. 

Jon could see how glossy Dany’s eyes became, while he tried to not let his tears fall hearing his child's heartbeat for the first time. 

  


It's been a week since Dany’s doctor visit and now they were meeting with a realtor, who wanted him to come in and look at the apartments he had found while wanting them to keep an open mind. 

In the first apartment, Dany jumped next to him when a rat ran past her feet. She didn’t want to see any other parts of the apartment. It was what to be expected, they were in the lower parts of Flea Bottom. 

It was either roaches, rats or both in some cases. The one they saw in the upper part of Flea Bottom Jon knew wasn’t worth what the owner was asking, the bedroom was too small to even have a crib. 

Plus, the kitchen appliances needed to be switched out. The man told them he would switch them out before they moved in. But Jon decided not to even bother, people just wanted you to sign the dotted line, be locked in the lease and the appliance never gets switched out or they bring in something even cheaper. 

So far they had already seen four apartments, three were in lower Flea Bottom the other in upper Flea Bottom, none were to their liking. 

They were getting into the man’s car to go look at one more apartment in upper Flea Bottom when he made another suggestion to Jon and Dany. 

“You know with the money some of these owners and landlords are asking for due to all the new people moving into the city, you two can just get something in Robsy. It’s a thirty-minute drive into Kings Landing and an hour if you travel by train. But it can work. 

Jon didn't know what to think at that moment he needed to find a place soon. “Do you have a place where you can show us?” 

“It’s a three-bedroom, but it’s still cheaper than the apartment with the rat.” The man tried to make a jest out of it while Dany shivered next to him. 

“Trust me you should see it before someone takes it, plus it allows you to save enough to get a car and make it easier to get into Kings Landing.” 

Jon looked at Dany at that moment, “what do you think? Do you want to go see it?” 

Before Dany could say anything, the man spoke once more, “I can see you both are college students and are together, you can rent out the other two rooms to bring extra income.” _Jeez can he just allow us to talk. _ He knew the man was only doing his job, but he was already starting to annoy him.   


“We should just go and see if Jon, it wouldn’t hurt, plus you have to leave your apartment soon or sign on to the extension which will only cost you more, and eat into the money for the new apartment. 

Jon didn’t have to think on it any longer, it was either seeing that apartment that was cheaper than the other four or getting an extension on the apartment he already had and there was no way he was moving to any of those four apartments he saw earlier. 

It took at least thirty minutes before they reached the small community, the only good thing was their agent showing them it was only a block away to the train station, and if he got off the other stop he could get on the express train to Kings Landing, as they pulled into the apartment complex. 

So far, the outside looked clean and well kept. "At least it looks good on the outside." 

"Wait until you see the inside." 

"You said the same thing about the apartment in upper Flea Bottom." Jon protested as Dany slapped his arm while glaring at him. 

The realtor didn't seem to mind or just didn't hear him, as all three took the elevator to the seventh floor. 

Walking inside the place they were hit by how modern it was, a huge window, allowing natural sunlight, but what stunned Jon the most was the fresh hardwood floors throughout the apartment, no smelly carpets in any of the three bedrooms. The master had its own bathroom. The other two bedrooms would have to share the bathroom down the hall. The kitchen and living area were basically next to each other but it didn’t matter, since the appliances were all stainless steel and new. Even the counters and cupboards were new. 

Jon noticed another door towards the other side of the kitchen, “what’s in that room?” 

The man looked at the floor plans he held in his hands before replying, “that’s the laundry room.” 

Jon walked over to see if it was set up already or they had to purchase their own. Smiling to himself when he saw the new machines as Dany stepped next to him, smiling also. 

Dany turned to face their realtor, “this place is amazing why is it still on the market?” 

“No one wants to be so far out of the city, why the place is cheaper, plus it's mostly families that leave out here.” 

Jon squeezed Dany’s hand then, “we’ll take it.” 

It didn’t take long to sign the paper works and get his credit approved for the apartment. 

Dany wanted to finish out the semester and with the money, Jon managed to save, he got a used car. 

Now he was helping her pack the few remaining items out of the room, Dany wanted to wait until Wylla was at work to leave. She had not spoken to her since she hid his notes from her, and he had not spoken with Wylla since. 

“You got everything Dany?” 

“I think so.” He watched as she looked around making sure she had. "I'm not going to miss this place or the green monster that I shared it with." Dany chuckled then. 

Closing the door behind her, Jon whispered against her ear as he took most of her bags, “ready to go home?” 

“Yea,” He watched her hesitate for a moment, before she spoke once more, “have you given thought to my idea on how to reveal my pregnancy to our parents?” 

Jon gulped then thinking back on what Dany said they should do, the plan was they would stay home together for the holidays, then each would send a picture message to their family with their hands held over her small swell that would start showing within a month. 

“Are you still planning to have us turn off our phones after we do it?” 

"Yes" was all Dany said to him as he threw her things inside the trunk. 

"Aright, we'll do it, but I prefer to do it, when you're out of school before the spring semester, at least we can keep our phones off longer." He gave her a kiss then, "let's get you home." 

  


Neither of their parents was happy when they told them they would be spending the holidays together. Dany's mother was ok with it, but deep down both believed Dany's mother already knew they were hiding something. 

She even asked Dany if she was pregnant when her father left the room after arguing that he stole his daughter. Instead of telling her mother, she was, Dany said nothing. 

His mother was the opposite, she blamed Dany for him not coming home for the holidays, said she was a bad influence over her son and a heathen. 

Not being able to listen to his mother any longer, Jon ended up hanging the phone up on her. Which only resulted in her leaving a bunch of messages. None he bothered listening to, just deleted them all. Even Robb tried reaching out to him, which only made Jon laugh. 

The only person he spoke with was his sister who blamed him for abandoning her with the witch from hell. The only time their parents got to see Arya was during the holidays or his father's birthday, where all three of them went hunting with him for a few days. His mother normally stayed back at Winterfell. 

  


The dinner they made didn't turn out so well, he tried making Dany a good northern stew, while she tried making him something she'd have if she was home for Christmas. "I'm not the best cook." She confessed to him as he tried swallowing the burnt chicken. 

"It's ok Dany, you can try to make it another time, it's not like my rabbit stew came out good anyway." It truly didn't, the meat didn't really taste like rabbit. Or maybe it was because it wasn't a fresh kill. 

It was finally time to send the pictures off to their parents, Dany decided she would send it to her mother, Jon didn't care what his mother had to say, so he hit send right away without a text added to it. The picture was of him and Dany sitting on the park bench. They asked a lady to take the pic for them, who congratulated them, after saying they looked so young to be married and having a child so soon. Dany told her they weren't married. The woman only gave them a weak smile that never reached her eyes. 

Jon watched as Dany wrote a few words along with the photo before hitting send and switching her phone off after he switched his off. 

Pulling her against in chest at that moment, as they laid in bed. They had a week just for the two of them before Jon had to turn his phone back on and return back to work, and school a few weeks after that. He was just glad neither of their parents knew where they were. He was sure his mother 

was right now calling only to get his voicemail as he chuckled at the thought of what his mother must be doing. 

'What are you laughing about Jon?" 

Jon moved to get more comfortable in that moment before answering her. "I'm wondering how long it will take before our parents book their fights to go find us." 

When Dany said nothing he continued, "I'm sure my mother has already booked hers." 

"I'm sure the only thing going on right now in my parent's house is my mother either hiding the message away from my father, or both Rhaegar and my mother trying to calm my father down." 

Jon could tell she was worried about everything still as he placed a kiss on her lips, "both of us and our babe are a family now." Jon placed his hand over her small bump, she was now three months pregnant. 


	8. Ned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Expect errors

There are times in a man’s life when he looks back and reflects, wonders if everything he did in his life was worth it all. His children were never part of these thoughts. He loved them before they were even born. He wasn’t always there for them growing up due to constantly traveling for work or working late into the nights just to provide for them. Now he wonders if maybe he should’ve paid more attention to them. Do I even really know my own children? 

His eldest was miserable in his marriage, always seeking answers to his many questions on how to make his marriage work since both he and Margaery were already drifting apart. Maybe if his son had listened to me and not his mother, he wouldn’t be in this mess. Especially when she cheated on him already. He warned the boy he wasn’t ready for marriage. 

Robb always did what his mother asked of him, went to school in Old Town, broke up with his girlfriend of four years because his wife thought the Manderly’s beneath them. Funny how once her son broke up with the girl, Cat became somewhat friendlier to the young woman, especially when Jon moved into the same apartment with her. Too bad Wynafryd didn’t realize his wife was not trying to get close to her but only using her for information on Jon. The young woman was all too eager to provide her. 

He knew whatever Robb and Wynafryd had would never last, due to that family’s ambitions. But he would've preferred his son making that choice himself than his wife who pushed the boy into another relationship with the Tyrell girl, all because they were well known in The Reach and would be a perfect match for their son, instead of marrying someone from The North. At least that’s what his wife thought and felt, he didn’t feel the same. But it was Robb’s life. 

Now his eldest was miserable and by the looks of it was also suffering from a lack of sleep. Already his wife had plans for them going to another event once they returned home. 

Margaery called it networking, but Ned was sure what she meant, was for and their family staying relevant in The Reach.

People like the Tyrell’s were just as ambitious as the Manderly’s, except they did it while smiling in your face. 

Reaching over at that moment grabbing himself another filling of corn, while his eyes roamed over everyone present at dinner. 

His brother Benjen, he knew didn’t even want to be there every single year. But came anyway just for him and to see his niece and nephews. The man kept mostly to himself, only visited during Christmas or sending a card for his birthday. 

His wife kept her head down while eating her mashed potatoes. Good, I’m glad she’s miserable at this moment, it's her fault Jon is not here, and now with the photo text he sent with no words attached earlier, seemed to have silenced his wife, or maybe she was just waiting to unleash her anger later tonight or once everyone left back to their homes, or maybe she and her sister would talk later on the issue first. 

Ned peered his eyes to look at the woman in question, both Lysa and her new husband Petyr Baelish kept trying to keep her son Robin from spilling his meal and drink all over the table. 

Ned looked to his right, his daughter still had her phone in hand, the girl had been trying to reach Jon since he sent the message. But the boy, no young man, he really needed to start thinking of his children like the adults they now were and not the crazed children he and his wife normally fought with to sit still and eat their meals or take their baths. 

A smile crept over his face at that moment, recalling all three of them, Robb the ambitious young boy, who now looked like he wanted to be anywhere that had a bed. Arya his wild daughter who preferred wearing pants and dressing like a boy instead of wearing the dresses his wife normally gave her. 

The young girl who loved nothing more than following her brothers around their home, or just going hunting. She was still into most of those things, even though he knew her relationship with Robb was strained due to her not liking his wife. 

Now instead of following her brothers around, his daughter was focused on her career. 

His wife almost lost her mind, when Arya said she wanted to go to school for computer science, he wasn’t sure why his wife felt it best for their daughter to do something else.

All because Jon didn’t want to go to school to be a doctor, she felt maybe Arya would want to do that. 

Ned didn’t know why his wife was so fixated about their children either becoming a lawyer or doctor. 

Both professions Jon and Arya were going in were competitive sure, but it was what they wanted. 

It became so bad after Jon graduated from high school, their son moved out the first week and moved down to Kings Landing and got a job while using the money he already had saved to move in with Robb’s ex. His wife was none too happy about it, said their son was being foolish. So many people were already doing business, and if the markets crashed once more, he could be out of a job easily. 

Robb, he knew wanted to be a lawyer, his son wanted to go into international humanitarian law, until his wife stirred him elsewhere into corporate law, telling him she had no plans in visiting war torn countries or wanted him there. His wife also agreed which caught him off guard, never did Cat ever have an issue with Robb doing what he wanted to do until the Tyrel’s came into the picture. 

“Arya Stark, can you please put your phone down we are having dinner.” His wife hissed, while Ned only cleared his throat. He knew Arya was just itching to argue with her mother, and he wanted no part in it, nor did he want them to argue in front of the other family members who were there. 

But alas, it seemed him clearing his throat to get their attention away from arguing only made what Arya wanted to say that more obvious. His wild she-wolf, who seemed to take pleasure in making her mother miserable after what Cat did a few years ago. 

His wife didn’t understand if their daughter preferred the same sex and invited their priest over to dinner where the man preached about having a wanton for women and how Arya would burn in seven hells for her ways. His girl was only seventeen at the time, both Jon and Robb were already out of the house leaving just the three of them. 

Arya wasn’t gay, or into other girls or boys, his daughter just liked to do her own thing, be her own person like Jon, and damn anyone else who thought otherwise or went with what everyone else was doing. 

After that Arya kept her distance from his wife, got a job at the local food store, and followed in Jon’s footsteps moving out right after graduation to Storms End for school. She went so far south just to get away, from her mother. 

But unlike his sons who would normally visit for at least on a weekend or a few weeks out of the year, Arya did the opposite, they only got to see her twice a year now, it was always during the holidays and his birthday, even though he knew she wanted to leave right after finding out Jon wasn’t coming until he begged her to stay. 

Now it seems, the only one that probably would be visiting would be Robb and his wife, if they actually remained together, which Ned doubted. 

He was pulled from his reverie once Arya got up to take her to leave, “I’ll be leaving by the morning, or tonight, there is no reason for me staying here.” 

“Please don’t Arya, we haven’t seen you since April.” Ned turned to his wife then, “please tell our daughter you don’t want her to leave Cat. 

His wife only waved him and Arya off, “your daughter has always been one for dramatics Ned.” “Our daughter, she’s our daughter Cat not only mine.” 

His wife did not care to listen to what he had to say, “no Ned, your daughter Arya made that clear before she left for Storms End, telling me I was the wicked witch of the Riverlands and no mother of hers. Now the girl blames me and says it’s my fault Jon basically threw his life away.” 

“That’s enough Cat!” He was not going to let her speak ill of Arya, their son, or his girlfriend who would soon be bringing their first grandchild into the world, no this issue he knew soon needed to be fixed whether his wife agreed or not. His daughter though, had other things in mind while lashing out at her mother. 

“You’re right, you are no mother of mine. A mother loves her children no matter the odds or the mistakes they make nor do they invite their priest over for dinner.” 

Ned could see the hurt his daughter was trying to keep in only channeling it for what she had to say to her mother at that moment.

“You’re the reason Jon isn’t here, you’re the reason why he kept his girlfriend’s pregnancy a secret, and now this family is basically broken because you don’t know how to let go of control in your children’s lives. We’re no longer small for you to try and control.” 

“Ok that’s enough Arya, I won’t sit here and allow you to disrespect our mother.” His son hissed while his wife whispered something in his ear. 

Ned watched his daughter turn to her brother at that moment while smirking at his wife. Ned could feel a headache coming on, please don’t Arya. 

“That’s because you’re a mama’s boy who does everything, she tells you to do.” 

Her grey eyes twinkled at that moment with mischief, Ned knew his daughter was going in for the final blow. 

“You listened to her instead of doing your own thing, now you are locked into a failed marriage that is going nowhere. Everyone sees it but you Robb.” 

Arya left not waiting to hear what Robb had to say. Benjen also followed Arya, his brother said he was only going for a smoke to calm his nerves after all the bickering, but Ned knew Benjen was just using that excuse to leave early and head back north. 

Robb’s wife started screaming asking if he wasn’t going to say anything to his sister disrespecting her. 

Lysa was scowling at the entire situation. 

Robin only seemed excited by everything going on, and then there was Petyr, who only raised his wine glass towards him taking a sip from it. 

While his wife only glared daggers at him while her eyes became iced blue before getting up to leave, “this is your fault, Ned, this a is all your fault for never disciplining both Arya and Jon, now you see the way they disrespect me, one bellows at me at dinner and the other, sends a text message with a picture of him fathering a child out of wedlock.” Before he could say anything to her, his wife was already making her way towards the kitchen along with her sister. 

This was not how he expected to spend his Christmas and New Year.

“And yet my wife said you Stark’s were boring.” His new brother in-law joked. 

His wife was still not on speaking terms with him, even after everyone left. Lysa and her husband and son were the last to leave their home to return back home to the Vale. Both Arya and Benjen left the same night. He wasn’t surprised they did. It was expected, his daughter never went against her words. 

Robb wanted to stay until the New Year to help cheer up his mother, but sadly his wife wasn’t having any of it. She wanted to leave the dreary North like she often called it. 

Cat seemed to only agree with Margaery telling the woman she had to get used to it since her husband didn’t want to leave The North. 

They had been together for over thirty years and it still seemed his wife considered herself a southern woman and not one of The North. 

Now here he sat, in his office drinking a cup of mint tea, with his eyes fixed on his computer screen looking for available flights to Kings Landing. His wife may have said she had no interest in going to see their son, but he knew deep down she wanted to, but her pride he was sure was holding her back. 

Ned knew his wife was waiting for Jon to crawl back home begging for her forgiveness, he only scoffed at that thought. Jon was never one to beg he was just as prideful as his mother. 

Even Arya, no matter how much his wild she-wolf barked out she was nothing like her mother, they shared one thing in common, their stubbornness. 

Plus, on top of everything it seemed Jon no longer lived at the same apartment he shared with Wynafryd according to the girl’s father when Ned reached out to him to get his daughter’s number so he could surprise his son at his apartment only to find out he moved out when the lease was up. Well at least he’s still working at the same place, Ned thought to himself. 

He was never one to just show up at a person’s workplace unannounced, but the situation is family was caught in, needed to be fixed and fixed fast before everyone fully came apart.

Jon woke to the sound of scratching on the bedroom door as Dany’s naked body curled into his already making him hard, as he brushed his lips against her ear nibbling her awake. He wanted to have her once more before work. But it seemed Ghost had other ideas as the beast continued scratching at the door. 

“I need to go take Ghost outside before he pisses or shits on the floor.” Jon whispered in Dany's ear, as he slowly got out of bed, leaving Dany who was still asleep. She must still be tired, he realized. 

They decided to get a dog at one of the animal shelters, due to Jon not wanting Dany to be home alone without some sort of protection or a companion so she wasn’t bored out of her mind. 

What he didn’t expect was to leave out of the pet shelter with a northern husky with white fur coating and red eyes. The owner of the shelter told them the husky had been there for a good few months after the owner who was moving to the Summer Isles thought it best to leave the husky behind. 

He told them the husky was already well trained, even though no one wanted to bring a pet like him home, fearing he might maul their children down. 

One look at the albino husky and he knew they were getting it, Dany was already practically in love with the beast, and it looked to Jon terrifying enough to keep unwanted people at bay. 

A part of him was still not sure if the beast was a perfect fit considering a baby would be arriving within five and a half more months. All those thoughts went out the door the moment they brought the beast home, Ghost was nothing of the sort. 

The beast basically fit right into their lives while Jon was at work, keeping Dany safe. 

Sometimes however the beast became overbearing at times. Some nights he ended up kicking the beast out of their room since Ghost often wanted nothing more than to curl up next to Dany while sniffing his nose along with her small bump. 

At least he knew the beast was smart enough to know his girlfriend was with child and needed to protect both babe and mother at all times, now that spring semester was starting back up soon, and he would be away from home for long hours, needing to leave for school in the mornings then be off to work right after. 

At least Both her niece and mother would soon be visiting within a month, at least she’ll have company, Jon thought as he put his sneakers on. Dany’s father however still refused to talk to her to this day.

Jon thought back on the man's words at that moment, while they were video chatting with both her parents as he sat next to her already crumbling under the man’s gaze, even if he was miles away and only being able to see and speak to him specifically over video chat. 

“What are your intentions with my daughter?” her father asked while snarling at him at the same time, accusing him of destroying his daughter’s future by putting the baby inside of her. 

No matter what he told Dany’s father, the man would not listen, all he wanted to do was accuse Jon of taking away his daughter from him while placing a baby inside of her. 

Things got so bad even Dany’s mother tried calming her husband as the man fumed, saying his wife was now picking up for the man who stole their daughter’s innocence. 

Then he asked the question Jon feared, “when are you two going to get married?” 

Jon lost his voice then, nothing but silence, no words left his lips, Dany shifted in her chair next to him. But his mind remained blank. He cared for Dany, he just didn’t know if it was love, but he knew one thing marriage was the furthest thing from his mind. She was only eighteen and he was just twenty-three. 

When Jon could not answer the question, her father just told Dany he had nothing more to say, other than she had made a mistake, and he would be the one to help her pick her life back up once she came to her senses, but for now, he was staying out of it all. 

That night he listened as Dany cried, holding her next to him. Her father plus his mother just didn’t understand their relationship, and if they listened to either parent, what they had would just fail. 

And this was not what he wanted. 

Ghost began whining now, pulling Jon out of his thoughts, as he hurried to open the door, there was no way he planned on cleaning the beast's shit or piss off the hardwood floors. 

Reaching to get Ghost's leash to take the beast out Jon moved over towards the room they both figured would be best for guests, so far all it had was a bed until they would get more things to place inside it. 

Ghost began barking once more while circling his feet “ok boy let’s get you outside.”

It took almost thirty minutes for Ghost to relieve himself so they could head back inside. It seemed all the beast wanted to do was either run around or smell the butts of the other dogs around the dog walk the apartment complex provided. 

“I know you want to stay and playboy, but I have to go get ready for work.” 

The beast only let out a low bark, he figured Ghost understood and would just wait until Dany brought him out later for their daily walk. 

Checking the time on his phone, it was almost seven am, and he needed to be at work by nine. “Come on let’s get you, home boy.” 

Making his way back inside the room, Jon could hear the shower running, as he hurried to get his clothes off. At least they could shower together this morning before he left. 

Dany’s back was turned to him as he stepped into the shower next to her taking a hold of her waist while running his hand against her swell, “good morning.” Placing a soft kiss at the back of her head at that moment. 

“Morning,” she replied back to him still sounding tired and groggy. Turning to face him at that moment, “how was your walk with Ghost?” 

He didn't want to talk about the beast, not when his girlfriend was next to him making him hard. 

Placing a kiss on her lips as she began pouring one of her favorite scented bathing oils into his hair, already noticing the smell of lavender as she lathered his hair, at least she wasn’t using the apple scented one. Jon thought to himself as Dany began lathering his skin next. 

“Want me to pick up something for dinner this evening before I head back home?” he was planting wet kisses along her collarbone, as she moaned against him, before getting his attention. 

“You should be saving; my mother will be visiting next month and Rhaneys changed her mind about coming with her. She’ll be visiting once she’s on spring break.” 

“Is your father coming with her?” 

“I don’t want to talk about him or how stubborn he’s being about this entire situation.” She was right, he didn't want to ruin this moment between the two. 

Dany was getting ready to leave the shower, when he took hold of her hand, “I’m sorry you and your father still aren’t on speaking terms Dany.”

Before she could say the words it’s not your fault, Jon’s lips were on hers pulling her into him while deepening the kiss. She could feel him getting harder against her stomach as she braced herself when Jon lifted her against the wall of the shower, letting a soft moan out once he entered her. 

His thrusts were just as powerful as the night before when they fucked from the kitchen into their bedroom. He was slow at first before picking up the pace, thrusting into her wet center faster, as the hot water poured down their skins steaming the bathroom up. 

She didn't know how Jon managed to take over her entire heart. Already she could see herself being with Jon and marrying him, as her walls clenched down on him, as he fucked her harder while swallowing her moans inside his mouth. She loved him, she realized she did a month ago when he surprised her with a weekend getaway to Dorne. She often told him of her wish to visit the place her brother's wife spoke so fondly of, along with the beaches and Water Gardens. 

She didn't know what came over her, while her orgasm came in waves, “I love you.” She whispered against his ear, which only made Jon come undone. His heart fluttered while his balls tightened the moment, she said those three words as he spilled deep inside of her. 

He tried to play off like he didn’t hear what she said to him at that moment, while her eyes seemed longing as if she was waiting for him to say those words back to her. 

“I need to get ready for work, and we both need another shower.” 

He hadn’t been back to the capital not in years, and yet the place still smelled like shit, Ned realized as his cab drove through Flea Bottom on its way to where commerce took place in the trade district, where all the top shops and businesses were located at. 

After all these years for the life of him, he couldn’t understand how a rich city like Kings Landing remained stagnant, one part of the city thrived while the other remained behind. His thoughts went to his son wondering if Jon was living somewhere in Flea Bottom with his girlfriend. 

No matter how much the mayor said the city was booming with new residents moving in, Ned could not help but think his son was probably working himself hard while trying to pay the cities ridiculous price in rent. 

He was pulled from his reverie once the car’s mapping system went off, “you’ve reached your

destination” 

Swiping his card, Ned took his receipt while picking his hand luggage from the seat next to him. 

According to Arya Jon still worked on the thirtieth floor at Blackwater Finance. Since he knew there was no way of him getting inside the office without having an appointment, he would need to call his son instead. It was already around noon so he was sure his son would be taking his lunch pretty soon. 

“Dad?” those plans were cut short once the same son he was thinking of was approaching him. “What are you doing here?” 

He hugged Jon at that moment, “I was getting ready to call you and let you know I was here.” 

Taking a step back from Jon he needed to get a good look on him, “at least I know you’re not starving, you look good.” 

Jon looked around him, “where’s mom? His she here with you?” 

Ned only shook his head, “no, you know how hardheaded your mother can be.” She went to the Vale, he wanted to add but said nothing on the matter. 

He didn’t come all this way to talk about his wife, he needed to make sure his son and along with his girlfriend was doing ok, if they had enough to eat and a good enough place to live, cause there was no way he would allow Jon to talk him out of helping them both, especially if he found out his son was living in lower Flea Bottom or upper, no matter how much people might say it was now up and coming it place to live. 

Ned knew that was not the case since it smelled just as when he last traveled to Kings Landing. 

“I’m guessing you were on your way to lunch, let’s get something my treat, at least you can tell me about your girlfriend and how everything in your life is going.” 

He was waiting for his son to object that was just how Jon was, but instead, his son just smiled at him, “well if you’re treating, I guess I can eat well today.”

They both spoke about how their Christmas and New Year’s went, Ned told him Margaery wasn’t too happy about Arya speaking out on her and Robb’s marriage, which only seemed to get a snort out of his son, “It’s not like we all didn’t see that marriage falling apart dad, even you didn’t seem pleased 

once Robb announced he was marrying her.” 

Ned hesitated trying to think of the right words to say, “it’s not that I disapproved, I just thought they both wanted different things in life, your brother was never the type to go to all these fancy parties. 

You know your brother.” 

Jon stopped his father there, “I used to know him, not anymore, not since her married into the Tyrell family and became another person. He wasn’t the same person once Margaery sunk her claws into him.” 

Ned was taking a drink of water at that moment washing down the steak he just took a bite of, “the same can be said about your current girlfriend if both of us were to listen to your mother.” 

He could see Jon clench and unclench his jaw, “and what do you think of Dany so far? Do you think she stole me away?” 

His father almost spit the water out his mouth at that moment “stole? What on earth are you talking about Jon?” 

He could see the confusion on his father’s features, “sorry it’s Dany’s father, he thinks I stole his daughter from him and got her pregnant on purpose.” 

Ned was cutting another piece of steak then, as he thought of the right words to say, “well Jon, the man is her father, and from what you said the last time we spoke, she’s the baby of her family, think of it from his point of view. Your daughter leaves to go off to school in another part of the 

world, and within a few months you find out she’s pregnant, how would you feel in that situation son?” 

Apart of him didn’t care what her father thought, but he knew if the roles were reversed, he would probably be the same. “I suppose you’re right, but I didn’t steal Dany from him, the man is just

being overbearing.” 

“Did she do the same thing you did when you sent that picture of the two of you on Christmas?” Jon’s smile alone gave him the answer he needed, “Jon please tell me you both didn’t do that.” 

“It was all her idea, at least she sent a message along with the text. At least she turned her phone on the next day to speak with her mother since her father was still pissed.” 

His father took another bite from his plate, before continuing, “if she wasn’t speaking to her father when did he tell you these things?” 

Jon began toying with his drink in hand, that wasn’t the first time Dany’s father told Jon he stole his daughter from him, but his father didn’t need to know that. “Her mother wanted to talk to us via video chat, we waited a few days to video chat with them both. That’s when her father unleashed whatever pent up anger, he had for me.” 

“Were you both protecting yourselves from not having a baby at this age?” 

Jon looked away not being able to look at the man who raised him. “No, we weren’t being careful.” 

Ned wanted to say something else until Jon cut him off, “I don’t want to talk about it, what’s done is done and now I have a child to think of.” 

“That’s the responsible thing to do Jon.” Ned thought out his next words carefully, “I’d like to meet her if you don’t mind, see how you two are managing. I’m also willing to help you out, especially if I find out you both are living in that shit hole place the mayor thinks is paradise, the place still smells like shit, Flea Bottom is no place for my son, his girlfriend, or their child.” 

Jon chucked at that moment recalling all the apartments they saw in Flea Bottom, “we don’t even live in Kings Landing, after our realtor showed us a few apartments, he then showed us a place in Rosby, which we took once my credit and background check got completed.” 

“Good. I’m proud of you!” His father replied while the busboy started clearing their plates and glasses up. 

Ned watched as his son checked the timer on his phone. “Well, I guess it’s time, for me to go check

into my hotel while you go back to work. I’m staying in the city for four days, maybe you can bring Dany so I can meet her.” Ned's eyes were on his son waiting for a reply. 

“You don’t have to stay at a hotel, we have three bedrooms in our new place, you can have the room we’ve been getting ready for Dany’s mother visit next month.” 

“How can you afford a three-bedroom Jon?” 

“And a car.” His son added. “The rent in Rosby is a lot cheaper, than it is in Kings Landing due to everyone moving into the city, I was able to afford a car. Don’t be too thrilled dad, the bedroom I’m offering only as a bed in it for now.” 

At least you have something to offer me. 

“Well, if I’m staying with you both for a few days at least allow me, to purchase something you both need for the apartment, especially since her mother is coming next month.” 

When Jon went to object, his father waved him off, “as I said, I’ll be staying with you both, allow me to do this for the both of you.” 

“Just let me text Dany and let her know, we have a visitor coming over.” 

Ned watched his son, as he paid for their meal before they both got up to leave. 

“What are you going to do while I’m at work?” 

“I’m going to at least check into the hotel, get some rest until you come to get me, I’m staying at that new hotel at Caste Hill.” 

“The Tower?” Jon answered for him, which his father nodded letting him know that’s the one. He hugged his dad, “I’ll see you in a few hours, I need to get back before Cersei as my head.” “I’ll see you later.” Ned waved his son off, while he jumped into his cab headed towards his hotel.

* * *

Dany tried to calm herself the entire day while waiting for Jon and his father to arrive after texted her that his father had made a surprise visit and would be staying with them. 

She set out to at least make the man feel welcomed, she wasn’t a good cook, but at least the instructions on the baked lasagna she picked up at the local supermarket seemed easy to follow. 

Her hair on the other hand was another problem, she ended up video chatting with both Missy and Irri trying to figure something to both wear and how to do her hair. 

Missy was helpful, Irri just waved it off, “you look beautiful in anything Dany don’t worry yourself, it’s not good for the baby, it is known.” Since telling both her friends she was expecting, they first thought she was fucking with them. 

Until Irri began screaming after she revealed the five pregnancy tests she already took. While Missy looked as though she was about to tear up. They had already decided once the baby was close, they would be there for her and come to Westeros since the baby was due around the time school was ending for them both, a part of her was happy that at least her friends were completing their first year of school but sad at the situation she was in. 

Ghost head popped up as the dog started wagging his tail letting her know Jon was near. “Is he near boy?” 

At that moment she didn’t know what to do. Should she sit still in the kitchen area? or go into the bedroom pretending to be sleeping? 

Looking around their empty living area she didn’t know if Jon’s father would take pity on them for not having at least a couch for him to sit on. But brushed that thought away. 

Before she could think any longer the door opened as Jon peeped inside, offering her a smile, then she saw the man who sired Jon and was at a loss for words not knowing what to say has the man walked over towards her placing all the items he held in his hands down on the wooden floor. 

“Dany let me introduce you to my father Ned Stark.” 

Before she could say anything, his father was already speaking for himself, “nykeā pleasure naejot rhaenagon ao Daenerys” 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Daenerys.” 

She knew Jon said his father did a lot of traveling for work when he was a child but he never told her he spoke high Valyrian, “Se pleasure iksos ñuhon, aōha tresy dōrī vestretan ao spoke Issa muñnykeā ēngos” 

The pleasure is mine, your son never said you spoke my mother tongue”

She turned to Jon then “it seems your son kept that from me also.” She was teasing him of course but it was worth it when Jon’s face turned flush red. 

“Have you been teaching my son any words in Valyrian?” 

“No, Jon doesn’t think he needs to learn, not when he as me, according to his words.” She flashed Jon a wicked grin at that moment. She was sure he would get back at her later. 

“I’ll leave you both to talk about me while I go get the rest of things out of the car.” Dany watched Jon walk out before turning once more to his father 

The man was looking around their meager apartment, as she gulped swallowing her spit. He probably hates it. Or me since he’s not looking at me and only the living area. 

Noticing the items next to his feet, she decided to break the ice between them, “I’d like to thank you for getting us all this stuff.” She didn’t know how they would repay the man. 

He only waved her off, “it’s the most I can do for the young lady who seems to have brought joy into Jon’s life.” 

She smiled at his words, maybe she didn’t have anything to worry about and he would accept her like Jon. 

Ned could see the girl seemed to be thinking what to say next to him, well at least I know she’s shy like Jon, “something smells good.” 

Dany woke from her reverie then, “I picked up a pre-done lasagna at the supermarket, I’m not a good cook.” 

At least she’s honest also, Ned realized it then, while recalling the first time he and his wife went to visit Robb and Margaery at their new apartment a year after the two were married. 

Margaery had lied to them, saying she cooked the entire meal. She didn’t even bother getting rid of the evidence that was left in the kitchen. His wife brushed it off, said the poor girl was probably too busy to fix them a cooked meal. 

“Well it smells good and I'm starving.” Ned watched how the girl’s smile reached her eyes. Another plus, she’s genuine, plus very beautiful.

He didn’t know why he was having a feel of the girl, but from what he saw so far, he knew Jon had a keeper. 

Dinner went by easy over conversations, and so did the days she spent with Jon’s father when he was away at work. His father even taught her how to make a proper northern stew the same one she told him his son failed at making over Christmas. He also taught her to make certain foods his son enjoyed, along with some family recipes from his wife alongside what he picked up during his travels. 

If that wasn’t enough, he went out of his way and bought them furnishing for both the guest room and living area. The gray couches along with the black side tables and lamps meshed well with the cream-colored walls. Jon also picked up a tv for the living area, they still didn’t have cable tv since they only took internet from their provider, since they mostly only watched streaming movies on Netflix. 

Looking around the apartment now from what it looked like before, brought tears to her eyes, every day she thanked Jon’s father every chance she got. Even when the man often brushed it off, saying it’s the best he can do on such short notice. 

They even exchanged numbers, in case she ever needed anything or someone to talk to. 

On the days when she felt nauseated from being pregnant or tired and just needed sleep, Ned often made her tea before taking Ghost out for his walks. Their husky had even grown attached to Ned. 

By the final night of Jon’s father’s visit whatever Dany was struggling to say to Ned, he made it comfortable for her to say it in her mother tongue. 

She was already sad to see him go, he became somewhat of a father figure to her when her father didn’t want to talk to her until she came to what he claimed was her senses. Even her mother seemed to like Jon’s father when she video chatted with her mother and introduced the two. 

“I’m sad that you are leaving in the morning.” She offered him then. 

Ned nodded the same feeling to her also, “maybe Jon will bring you North with him for my birthday and meet the rest of the family.” He looked at his son at that moment who was chewing down on the rabbit stew he helped Dany make for dinner.

“I will.” Jon replied. “long as mother doesn’t say anything rude to Dany.” he could handle his mother; he just didn’t need her to upset Dany while they visited. She would be close to her due date around the time of his father’s birthday. 

“Well if all things work out, I supposed you’ll soon be announcing you and Dany’s engagement next.” 

Jon started coughing at that moment reaching for a glass of water while his father started hitting him against his back. 

“Are you ok Jon?” his father asked while Jon’s eyes roamed over towards where Dany sat. Whatever she was thinking at that moment she did not give anything away, only running her free hand in Ghost’s fur. 

“I’m fine, I just swallowed too much.” It was a shit of an excuse but at least it got his father to stop talking about engagement or marriage. 

This was the second time, Jon had chickened out on any talks of marriage, first, it was from her father and now it was from his father. 

Dark thoughts were already starting to cloud her, what if her father was actually telling her the truth, would she now be an unwed mother? 

She cringed at the thought of going back home to Valyria and telling her father everything he said to her was true. She made her mind up that they would speak later on this same subject, it was not just them alone in this a child needed both parents, at least that’s what she always thought to be the truth since everyone in her family who had children were married. 

They never got to speak about it that night, falling asleep right after she left both Jon and his father in the kitchen talking over their plans for their family hunting trip after his father’s birthday, she was nervous when Jon said she would be staying at the house for five days while he and his sibling's and father went hunting, they would probably go all the way into what Jon and his father called the true north where his uncle Benjen lived. 

His uncle worked security at the wall. At first, Dany thought it was one of those iced hotels, the way both men described it until Jon told her it was a prison. 

Tonight, she would not let it slip by, his father had already left that morning with Jon for his flight to the Vale since his wife was still with her sister. According to what Jon told her, his mother didn’t like staying home by herself when her father traveled especially since all her children were now grown.

She could hear the door being opened from where she sat in the living area. Jon popped his head inside like he always did whenever he came home, while Ghost went over towards him, waiting for Jon to give him a good rub against his furs. 

Jon felt unease by the way Dany’s eyes watched him, as he placed his coat on the rack along with his work bag, "Is everything ok with you?" 

She said nothing to him, only pointing towards to spot she wanted him to sit next to her. This can't be good, Jon thought, while making his way towards her, placing a kiss on her lips. At least she let me kiss her. 

His nerves were getting the best of him, "is there something you need to tell me? are you well?" 

"I'm fine Jon, I just wanted to talk about us." She paused trying to recall the words earlier she went over with Missandei. That was another thing that annoyed her about being pregnant, she sometimes forgot things. 

"What about us Dany? are you not happy being here with me?" Please tell me you are. The way she was taking a while to answer his question caused his heartrate to increase as he felt a pang within him. 

She cocked her head, "I am happy being here with you." 

Jon let out a deep breath he didn't realize he holding as he leaned in once more to place a kiss on her lips only for her to stop him with her hand, which only confused him. 

"I thought you said were ok Dany?" He was trying not to let whatever thoughts of her leaving him to take hold of him. 

"We are but that doesn't mean, I don't want to have a serious conversation with you also Jon." 

He could feel himself draw blood from biting against his lower lip. "What's troubling you then Dany?" 

"I want to know where do you see us in a few years, Jon?" 

Not waiting for her to finish what she had to say, he ended up blurting out, "I see us still together in this apartment raising our child Dany." 

At least he still sees us together, it's now or never, "do you see us being married? having more children in the future?" She took his hand in hers, "I love you." She was waiting for him to say something but he just gave her that same conflicted gaze he often gave when he didn't know what to say. 

"Jon?" She was trying not to let any tears flow, pushing away her father's voice out of her head. 

"I care you a lot Dany, I really do, but I don't know if it's love." He took a minute to figure how to answer the other question on marriage, "you're only eighteen Dany."

She cut him off, "I'm almost nineteen and you'll be twenty-four a few months after my birthday." 

"And you think we're at the right age to discuss marriage Dany? you're still too young to know what you want." He got up then, "I'm also too young to be thinking of marriage, we haven't even been together for that long." 

Before he could say anything else, she was already up on the couch, Jon stood still watching her make her way towards the guest room, slamming the door behind her. 

No, this was not happening, Ghost was whining next to him, pushing against his knee towards the direction Dany went. "I know boy, I need to go talk to her before she decides to leave me." 

He could hear her crying as he pushed the door open, "Dany?" 

"Go away I don't wish to talk to you, Jon." 

He closed the door behind him not wanting Ghost to disturb what he wanted to say while approaching Dany. "Well too bad, because I want to talk to you." He laid next to her pulling her towards him, "I know whatever I have to say you might not believe, I care a lot about you as I said before, I don't know if it's love." 

He realized the next words he spoke could make or break their relationship especially with her being pregnant and her hormones making her emotional, "I want to be with you, I know that much, you're all I think of when I'm not home, the first person I think of once I'm awake and before I go to bed." 

She stopped crying as she turned her puffy eyes towards him, melting his heart, "do you mean every word you just said?" 

He nodded first while brushing her silver-blond hair away from her face, "I meant every word Dany." He placed his hand on her small bump, "it's just you and I along with our babe once he or she gets here. And the beast." 

She slapped his hand away, "why do you insist on calling Ghost a beast at times?" 

He chuckled at her words, "well it makes it easier for me to think of him as some vicious beast protecting you when I'm not here." The smile she gave him at that moment caused his heart to pang. Maybe I am in love with her, she's already driving me mad. His lips were on hers as she moaned pulling him into her deepening their kiss while grabbing a hold of his hair pulling him into her. They only stopped to come up for air, as Jon began removing his shirt, he was hard and needed her at that moment. But it seemed Dany had other ideas as she got up off the bed, "Where are you going Dany?" 

"I'm going to bed Jon; it's been a long day and I'm tired." She flashed him one of her wicked grins letting him know, he wasn't getting any tonight, as Jon took one of the pillows next to him screaming inside of it. She's already driven me mad.


	9. One Father to Another

Standing in front of the large mirror looking at herself, Dany noticed her belly seemed to have grown even larger within a month, sometimes she wondered if there were twins inside of her, they would know soon enough. Her five-month appointment was next week, where they would be able to learn the sex of their child. A smile spread across her face wondering if they would be having a son or a daughter, she would be happy with either long as their child was healthy.

_I need to make sure to remind him of my appointment next Monday. _Due to the time of year, work had become stressful for Jon, he worked longer hours and would often bring work home with him, always crunching out numbers, he had to make sure to have it ready by the next day for his boss Cersei Lannister.

If that wasn't bad enough, her mother would be arriving in a week and a half, she wanted both her mother and Jon to at least get along, for the sake of the child she was carrying. At least if they did, she knew her mother would let her father know Jon was a good man, and there was nothing to be worried about.

At least that's what she has been telling herself lately. They weren't really having sex like they used to. And now she wasn't sure if it was due to her weight gain why Jon wasn't touching her like he used to.

_Stop thinking that way_, she wanted to chide herself at that moment._ He's busy, you can't expect the man to always want to do it._ Her pregnancy only seemed to make her crave Jon even more. She thought she was mad or something was wrong with her until her doctor told her it was normal for a woman to crave sex, while some women didn't want the man near them.

"Dany!" she could hear Jon's voice calling her from the kitchen. She looked at the timer on the nightstand realizing how early it was. _He's home early_, she realized.

"How come you didn't bark, to let me know he was home Ghost?" her husky only rolled over on his back letting out a low whine.

"No scratches for you" she teased as she covered her stomach back with Jon's gray t-shirt.

"I didn't know you would be home so early." She watched as Jon removed a whole bunch of papers from his bag before answering her.

"I got out early, did you make anything for dinner? I'm starving and tired." Jon stretched his arms out for her to come in for a hug and kiss.

"No, there's still leftover bake chicken from last night, if you want that" she replied while walking over towards him to place a kiss on his cheek. "You should probably rest for an hour before you start those. I can also make something while you sleep."

"It's ok, I can have the leftovers." He replied while putting his glasses on.

She moved out of his embrace and walked over towards the fridge taking out the chicken along with some vegetables to make a salad.

By the time she was done, Jon had the entire table covered in papers, "are you going to eat here or on the couch?"

"Here, let me just move some of these out the way."

Dany placed the chicken salad next to him along with a bottle of water, as she placed a kiss into his dark curls. "I missed you today, did you miss me?"

She went to sit in the next chair to him when she noticed his bag was already there as she moved to place it on the floor next to him.

"How was your day?" she asked as she started eating while waiting for him to answer her.

"Horrible, I had to do double the work because Selyse decided to call out once more, now I have her workload plus mine." He frowned just thinking of all the times Selyse had been calling out lately. He knew what was going on in her life, but what she was doing would only get her fired by Cersei.

He took a bite into the chicken, not wanting to think of Selyse, clearing his throat then. "Enough about me, what did you do today?"

Dany looked around the room not knowing how to say_, I did what I normally do every day_, "I just took Ghost for his walk and did the laundry." It seemed this was her life now until the baby came, walk Ghost, make dinner keep the apartment clean while doing laundry. She was basically a housewife minus not being married to Jon.

_Jeez, how did her mother even do any of this? _She wondered then if her mother was bored out of her mind while being pregnant with her children back then also. There was never anything to do, all her friends were in Essos. Jon had the car most of the day. And for her, it was either sitting at home, walking Ghost, or video chatting with her friends and parents.

She would be nineteen in just a few more months and yet, she was already feeling like a grown-up when she should be enjoying her youth like most her age. The more she stayed at home bored out of her mind the more she hated the shell of a person she was slowly becoming, and could not wait till the baby arrived so she could at least sleep better and peed less.

There was silence for a time, while they both ate, as Jon's phone went off, she watched him pick it up and smiled at whoever was calling him at that moment, "I need to take this call, I'll be right back." She watched him get up and leave the room, as her eyes roamed over the documents he had on the table, it looked to her Jon was going to have another long night at going over numbers.

Ghost was looking at her at that moment waiting for her to hand him something to munch on, she only shook her head towards the husky. "I already fed you Ghost." Dany hissed as she heard Jon laughing from their bedroom.

Apart of her wanted to know what was funny or who was he talking with, but decided to leave it alone. _It's probably just __work __or a friend._

Ghost had his head in her lap with his head nuzzled against her bump, "what am I going to do with you? She took a piece of chicken out Jon's plate offering it to Ghost, who let a small whine out, "that's all you're getting now go." she mused as Ghost trotted into the bedroom. While she got up to go put her plate inside the sink. It was only a little after seven and she already had her nap but was still tired as she moved over towards the couch. Ghost walked back into the room then.

"Want to watch a movie with me boy?" Dany motioned towards the carpet on the floor for Ghost to go lay on, trying to remove fur from the couch had been become torture trying to bend over.

Pulling the small quilt over her as she scrolled through movies finally settling on something romantic.

"Care to watch something romantic with me Ghost?" She laughed when he whined at her, "sorry boy we can't always look at what you want to watch." Yawning once more Dany started the movie while trying to keep her eyes open, even though they were fluttering shut most of the time, she still needed to remind Jon of the appointment once he came back from his call.

She didn't know how long she had been sleeping for when she heard Jon calling her name, "Dany?" She could feel his hand running against her back, "you need to wake up."

Dany yawned at first before opening her eyes, "what time is it?" the tv was already off so she could see the time from there.

"It's already after midnight, let's go to bed, I'm beaten and tired."

She yawned once more, not wanting to move, "I'm going to sleep here the rest of the night." Closing her eyes once more at that moment.

"No, you're not, I'm not sleeping alone while you're out here alone, even if Ghost is curled up on the floor." He was waiting for her to get up, but all Dany did was turn away from him.

"Night Jon." She had no plans in moving from her spot, already comfortable and warm until she felt Jon's hands curled around her startling her back awake as he picked her up like she weighed nothing.

"What are you doing Jon? Put me down, what if you drop me?" She knew he wouldn't but still, she wanted out of his hands, "let me go, I can walk the rest of the way please."

He only shushed her placing a kiss on her forehead, "I'm not going to drop you and hurt you or our child, nor am I going to sleep alone with you all the way out here, I need you next to me so I can sleep."

She could feel herself grow warm under his touch, as Jon placed her softly on the bed while he curled up next to her with his hand firmly on her stomach. This was how they always slept, even before she became pregnant.

Realizing now she needed to remind him of her appointment before he fully fell asleep, "Jon?"

She could hear the sleep in his tone as he hummed in her ear, "I wanted to make sure you remembered Tuesday is my five-month appointment for the baby." She tried to conceal her excitement, "We finally get to see what we're having Jon. Are you excited?"

"I am Dany, but I can't guarantee I'll be able to leave work early, or promise you I'll be able to get off to come." He yawned in her ear, "let's go to bed I have to get up early."

Taking his hand that was secured around her, Dany whispered "it's important for you to be there." She needed him there,_ he had to be there, _she told herself.

After what seemed like a few minutes she could hear his snores next to her, "I love you."

"Fuck!" she woke trembling to his warm mouth on her moist core, her eyes fluttered open watching his head between her legs feasting away, as Dany grabbed a hold of the sheet with her right hand while her left hand went to his hair pulling on it. Eyes shut once more when she felt his tongue licking on her nub while he finger fucked her fast wanting her to cum for him so he swallows her sweetness.

"Jon?" She needed his lips on her and his cock in her, "I need you."

"I want to taste your sweetness first Dany." His licks were wilder as his tongue went deep inside her.

"Fuck me please it's been too long." Her eyes opened once more as her gaze fell on the timer it was only seven am and she knew Jon would be leaving for work soon. "No Jon I need you now."

He kissed her core, before pulling her t-shirt up kissing along her stomach before helping her remove her t-shirt. "You're so wet for me" he muttered along her lips.

She didn't want to hear his sweet words right now she needed his cock in her, fucking her letting her scream his name. Not being able to control the fire inside of her any longer, Dany used whatever strength she had flipping herself on top of him.

"I told you I needed you inside me." Straddling him at that moment as she eased on top of his length, adjusting herself on top of him as she slowly began to ride him, her plan was to torture him first for not obeying her.

His lips were on hers, as he slapped her ass for her to move faster while grabbing her hips to stable her.

That only caused her to purr, she loved whenever he slapped her ass, too bad he wasn't fucking her from behind while slapping her ass. That position had become too painful the larger she got.

Moving her hips faster at that moment as Jon pushed deep inside her causing her to ride him faster and harder slamming against his cock meeting his thrusts.

Reaching for him she needed his lips and soft kisses, Jon moved one of his hands grasping for her right breast, Dany winced and let out a small cry inside his mouth, biting his lip.

"Fuck Dany, not so hard."

She only smiled pushing his hand from her breast, I told you not to touch my breasts they are fucking tender Jon."

Kissing him once more, she could feel her walls clenching around his cock she was already close and needed him to come with her, "I'm coming."

Before she knew it Jon flipped her back over, causing her to yelp in his mouth as he put her right leg over his shoulder, sinking the hilt of his cock deeper inside her causing Dany to scream his name, has Jon began fucking her hard, as her eyes sunk deep inside her head already coming on done. Jon didn't last any longer coming right after her, spilling his seed deep inside her coating her womb.

* * *

"Miss Targaryen, you're next if you'd like to go sit in station five until I am done taking care of another patient."

Dany smiled at her doctor, she had retained the same doctor she saw the first time both she and Jon visited the hospital. "I'll be right there." Dany looked once more on her phone, it was already way past the time for her appointment and she already knew before the hour had passed that Jon was not coming. Easing herself up she told herself she would not let it bother her. He still could've called, said something? She was already tensed, trying to calm herself, it was not good for her or the baby if she stressed herself out anymore. Maybe he forgot, no she told herself, he did say he probably wouldn't be able to come.

Walking inside the room she sat where the nurse pointed for her to sit as she wrestled with her thoughts. Wouldn't he have said something to her? Wouldn't he had at least called and said he wasn't coming if couldn't? He didn't say anything to her that morning before he left. She didn't even know what time he left. She was too tired from their lovemaking the night before, where they fucked in the living room after dinner. She could feel herself getting moist thinking of his thrusts deep inside of her as she screamed his name the deeper he went.

The door opened as her doctor walked in holding in her hands what Dany knew were probably her weight and pre-examination notes. They always seemed to want to check her weight and pressure whenever she came. She figured it was probably to make sure she was gaining enough weight and that her pressure was stable.

"How are you?" her doctor asked as she took a seat across from her.

"I'm ok," Dany replied while trying her best not to look tensed after feeling alone just being there.

"That's good to hear, are you alone today?"

Dany didn't know why the woman was looking at her in that way, "I don't understand, I come sometimes by myself, you've never asked that before."

Her doctor only nodded her head, "I thought you'd want someone here with you today."

Before her doctor could continue Dany cut the woman off, "Jon won't be coming, he as to work." She didn't want her doctor prying any further on the subject. But the woman continued.

"I asked because at your last appointment I told you that you would be doing your medical once more."

Dany cocked her head not understanding, "I thought I was only here to see the sex of my baby?" Confusion overtook her at that moment, she had been so excited about her last appointment when she was told the next appointment she would be able to tell the sex of her child she didn't hear anything else.

"You also have to do bloodwork again, after I check you and make sure everything is ok with you and the baby Daenerys." Her doctor looked once more on the chart before asking, "Is there anyone else that can come?"

Dany could feel the tears glossing in her eyes, "no there is no one else." She was alone, no one would be coming. Her mind ran on Ghost, _at least I made sure to take him for his walk before I left._

"For the future, you will be getting examined around seven months once more, if you can bring someone with you then, if not it's ok. I'll just recommend you stay for a while before you leave." She offered Dany a small smile, just make sure you rest when you get home later ok?"

Dany nodded her head as her doctor went over every test she would be doing that day as Dany's palms began to sweat just thinking of the blood work, realizing she would have to use the money she had to take a cab back home instead of riding the train for an hour back to Rosby.

"Ok I need you to go change behind the curtain so I can examine you, then we'll be able to see the baby."

She was crying in the cab as she ran her fingers over the photos the doctor provided her of her child.

_Mine, _she told herself. _You're mine to love, mine to __cherish, __mine to spoil_.

She looked out the car's window realizing she was at least five minutes away from the apartment and was still trying to keep herself awake after the bald northern man said he made a mistake on the labels.

She didn't believe him, due to how he was flirting with her at the time asking if she was single. She was heavy with child and the stupid man was flirting with her.

Dany supposed she was after not receiving one call from Jon that day, now it was evening and she desperately needed to get inside the apartment before Ghost either pissed or shit the floor.

Her mind then ran to her mother who called to let her know she was coming in two days instead of next week. At least I'll have my Muna. Her eyes went to look once more at the photos she held within her hand, letting a small smile creep across her face, _soon I will be your __Muna__._

"You've reached your destination." Shit, Dany told herself as she hurried to put the pictures away inside the envelop and pay the driver.

* * *

He was sitting inside his car outside the International arrivals section of the Kings Landing airport waiting for Dany to return with her mother. It's been two days since she told him about her mother called to let her know she was coming that week instead of next week. He didn't know if it was because of that why Dany had all of a sudden become withdrawn from him, and to make matters worse she was barely eating.

He even called his father asking how to make the rabbit stew Dany seemed to love, but not even that seemed to cheer her up. Sitting back while looking at the dashboard on the car, it was already after ten in the night and he was tired, and to make matters worse her mother's fight had been delayed.

He was already tired from all the workload he had and to do after Selyse got fired for calling for the entire week. And to make matters worse, Cersei told him whoever human resources sent over he would have to train since he was now her main assistant.

Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing, he would be getting paid more, and depending on how good the new person was at their work, he'd have more free time with Dany. That seemed to bring a smile to his face as his thoughts went to her. Within the past few months, she had swelled with their child growing inside of her. He could not wait until she was big enough for him to feel the babe against his hand.

She told him he probably wouldn't not until at least seven months. A knock came at the window walking him from his reverie as Jon sat up unbuckling his seatbelt when he saw Dany telling him to open the trunk.

He almost went to get out before she stopped him, telling him he wasn't needed. He frowned at her words until he saw her and her mother enter through the back door. "Why are you sitting in the back?"

Before Dany could respond, the front door opened as Jon watched the figure who came to sit next to him._ Fuck me. _He wanted to utter.

"Well, are you going to just stare at me? Or are you going to drive?" Dany's father hissed at him.

"Buckle up," was all Jon could hear himself say at that moment. He looked behind him making sure not to hit the car behind, as his eyes roamed over Dany who had her head on her mother's shoulder.

The entire ride back to Rosby was quiet with no one talking, he could see her was asleep while Dany was looking out the window. Her father, he could tell the man had not taken his eyes off him the entire car ride. What was he even doing here? Dany never said anything of her father visiting? Was this the reason why she had been so withdrawn from him?

He didn't want to think about it or the fact that Dany's father was boring a hole in his head just watching him, _fuck me, he's probably going to shoot me before he leaves back for home__ to Valyria._

It took less time to arrive back at home, as Jon parked the car, while Dany's father stepped out first to get the luggage. Dany followed after not looking at him while her mother lingered a moment, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you are Dany my husband was also coming, I didn't know he was until this morning." She stepped out the car then as Jon watched Dany lead them the way inside. _This is going to be a long week._

He sat in the car for how long he didn't know, only looking up when a knock was heard at the window.

"Are you coming inside Jon? You've been out here for an hour."

He offered her a weak smile before unbuckling his seat belt while opening the car just to pull her near him. He needed her, just to hold her. "Did you know he was coming?" he knew her mother already told him Dany didn't know nor did she not until that morning, but he still needed to hear Dany say she didn't.

She tried to pull away from his grasp but he held her tighter, "Please Dany."

"Of course, I didn't know he was coming. I was just as shocked when I saw both of them coming down the escalator at the airport."

He sighed pulling her closer towards him, "I'm sorry, but your father scares me." His lips brushed against her ear, "let's go inside before he thinks I ran off with you."

He could feel her tense at his words.

By the time, they got inside, Ghost was already there to greet him once more. They had already fed the beast and walked him before leaving. Already he noticed Dany's father was sitting on the couch with the remote in hand like he owned the place. He didn't see her mother, figuring she probably went to sleep.

Until Dany asked her father where her mother went, he told her she went to use the bathroom, but his lilac eyes were not on Dany when he said it, they were locked on him. Jon could feel himself tense under the man's gaze; he could tell Ghost also sensed his mood change.

"We all should go to bed." Dany offered when she saw her mother walk back into the living area.

"No, we all need to talk." Her father replied, "I did not travel all those miles just sit back and relax, I came to talk and to say what I need to say."

At that moment Jon wanted nothing more than for Ghost to rip Dany's father's throat out. But shook those thoughts from his head. It was wrong to think such thoughts, even though it felt good at that moment to think it.

"Jon has work in the morning. He can't stay up too late." Dany blurted out as she grasped his hand in hers dragging him towards their room.

Jon could see the way her father frowned looking at how tightly his daughter held onto him. Which only caused him to let that tight smile he normally kept reserved for situations like these. _She's mine, not your little girl anymore. _Jon wanted to bark out. But kept his mouth shut. Dany would probably not forgive him if he made her father have a heart attack.

"Aery's I'm tired, please tell me you didn't come here to alienate our daughter and Jon any further, like it or not." Jon watched as Dany's mother's dark indigo eyes fell on him offering a weak smile, "Jon is our family now."

Jon smiled at her offering his thanks, while Dany let go of his hand to hug her mother while speaking in high Valyrian to her. Times like these he wished he knew what she was saying. Especially when they fucked. Whenever she moaned and spoke in Valyrian only made him come on done faster.

_Fuck, _he could already feel his cock twitching, just listening to her talk. He knew there would be no fucking while her father was there. Maybe if it was her mother alone with them, he would try to bury the hilt of his cock in Dany. But her father being there changed everything. The man would probably be listening to them and watching him like a hawk.

It was already the weekend as Jon laid in bed next to Dany who was still fast asleep. He was already hard and wanted nothing more than to spend this morning buried deep inside of her cunt. But that would not be happening. Her father was always up early in the mornings whenever he was leaving for work. They had still not had the talk he knew her father was itching to have with him. He was sure the man would seek him out today since he didn't work on weekends. Jon sighed thinking about all the things that had happened for the week already since her parent's arrival.

The new trainee he had to train was worse than Selyse. Instead of dealing with a chaotic woman who seemed to have mental issues due to her husband cheating on her with his coworker she often spoke of.

Jon was now dealing with an idiot from the Crownlands. The man came in like he owned the place, apart from that, he was already flirting with their boss.

_Some people worked for what they wanted. Some worked other ways to get what they wanted_. And it seemed Aurane Waters was one who used what was between his legs to get what he needed in life.

Cersei didn't seem to mind the flirting, but he knew she would never act on what Aurane was offering. She was too smart for that. Jon thought as Dany stirred next to him, making him even harder.

Her warm body was torturing him, I should just go walk Ghost. Stepping out of bed Jon stepped into the bathroom, if he wasn't going to get any from his girlfriend for the rest of the week he might as well just go jerk off and take a shower.

"You're up early." Turning Jon noticed Dany was still half asleep watching him as he put his pants on.

_Well I can't have you might as well go for a walk with Ghost, _"I'm going to go take the beast out for a walk."

"You want me to come with you and Ghost?" She asked as she sat up to get out of bed.

"No, stay inside. I won't be too long." He knew if she came outside with him, they would not be going for a walk but to some motel.

"Ok, I'll just go back to bed then."

Jon walked over next to her placing a kiss on her lips. "Maybe we can go out later, just you and I?"

She pulled him closer to her, "are we actually going out? Or are you planning on taking me elsewhere Jon Stark?" She purred the last part into his ear, sending his blood straight towards his groin.

"I swear if your parents weren't here, I would take you right here Dany."

"It never stopped you when your father was here Jon." She teased reaching for his cock to stroke it until he stopped her knowing it would not stop there. 

"That's because my father sleeps like a log. Your father watches me like he wants to pounce on me and rip my throat out. He scares me Dany."

Her hand reached for his cock once more that was already semi-hard as she began stroking him, "I can be quiet for you."

"Dany, seven hells woman, you're going to drive me mad." He eased off her, "I don't think I can perform if you're going to be quiet or hide your face under the pillows. I'll be back soon." He kissed her once more before walking out of the room.

* * *

"We need to talk." Jon stopped in his tracks as he turned to see the guest room door open and close._ For fuck sake, was no there no escaping this man? Was he waiting on me this entire time to go walk Ghost?_

"Good morning to you too." He didn't know how to hide his annoyance with Dany's father. To make matters worse he didn't know how he was supposed to address her father, was he to call the man by his first name or Mr. Targaryen?

"Good morning to you too, I see you're about to take Ghost for his morning walk. I'd like to have a discussion with you without my wife or daughter hearing."

_You mean you don't want them to hear you shooting me? _Shaking those thoughts from his head. "We can talk while I walk Ghost."

They walked for a good seven minutes before Dany's father even made a sound as the man cleared his throat. "We should talk now before Ghost gets restless and wants to stay out here longer." Jon moved towards one of the park benches and took a seat, as Dany's father followed suit.

Jon listened as Dany's father cleared his throat a few times before finally saying something, "I know you think I hate you."

"What gave you that idea?" Jon asked while waiting for her father to respond.

"Please, this is not easy for me Jon, so please don't make it any harder." Aerys sighed before continuing. "I love my daughter more than you can imagine; I wasn't thrilled about her coming so far away for school, I am sure she probably told you this."

Jon said nothing only nodded as Aerys continued speaking. "I wasn't happy when she sent that photo over the holiday letting us know she was pregnant. I blamed her mother and everyone else, even myself included for letting her come to Westeros."

Jon could tell Aerys was fighting back his tears, "sons are easy Jon, and until you have a daughter of your own you will not know what it really means to be a man. Girls give you heartache and worry, you would do anything to protect them from harm."

It took a while for Aerys to continue to say what he needed to say, "I love my daughter, it's the only reason why I came, I needed to make sure she was being well taken care of. I won't lie to you a part of me wanted so badly to see that she wasn't being treated right by you."

Jon was about to say something until Aerys cut him off, "please let me finish, this is hard for me."

Aerys forced himself to get the words out, "I'm glad that you have been taking care of my daughter, many men would've run the other way in situations like this, but I am glad you were the bigger man and did the right thing." Aerys smiled for a moment remembering a time when he was just a young man, "It might be hard to believe, but Dany's mother also got pregnant by me during her freshman year in college. It wasn't easy for us either. But we made it work."

Dany's father looked at him at that moment, "In a way, you kind of remind me of myself."

Jon gulped at that moment as his legs began trembling, "I do?"

"You do, but don't go telling my wife and daughter I told you this. Just continue doing what you're doing, my daughter loves you a lot. Don't break her heart or you'll have to deal with me, both her brothers and my grandson"

They both sat in silence for a few more minutes before Jon spoke, "they are probably waiting for us, we should probably return before they think we killed each other." Jon chuckled not knowing what else to say.

Aerys got up after him "maybe we can all go out tonight my treat."

Jon wanted to say no, he and Dany had plans with each other that involved him between her legs or her on top of him, but after their talk, Jon decided he could wait to be with Dany,_ motels were barely clean anyway._

The rest of the week went by in a blur, as Jon watched Dany kissing her mother goodbye as her father walked over towards him, "I expect you to take great care of both my daughter and my grandbaby. You can expect us back within a few months once the babe is here."

"I wouldn't expect anything else. Have a safe flight, Mr. Targaryen" Her father moved out to the way in time for his wife to step towards him.

"I'm happy we got to spend time with both you and my daughter. Who knows maybe within a year I get to call you son." She winked at him, as Jon felt his face flush red at that moment under her gaze.

"You never know." Jon whispered against her mother's embrace, "have a safe flight Mrs. Targaryen, I'm going to miss our talks and your cooking."

"Don't worry son, I can call you son, right Jon?"

"You can." Jon meant it, "like you and your husband have said, we are basically a family now."

"That we are Jon, that we are. You have my number, use it!"

  
"Fight 807 to Valyria now boarding at gate 19."

She pulled out of his embrace, "continue taking care of my daughter and yourself."

"I will, I can promise you, I will always take care of both Dany and our child." She squeezed his hand before walking off towards both Dany and her husband.

Jon watched as both Dany's parents gave her another hug and kiss before making their way towards their gate.

Dany stood there for a while not wanting to leave, even after her parents were already out of view.

He walked next to her, taking her hand in his, "we should go."

She wiped her tears away before looking at her phone, "We should hurry, the train to Rosby leaves in thirty minutes and you need to get to work."

He pinched her ass while pulling her against him, "I called out today, I'm taking you home to make up for lost time." He winked, pulling her tightly into him.

"Oh, is that so?" she purred against his ear sending his blood south.

"If you continue talking to me so sexy, we may not make it home, I might just take you elsewhere."

She started walking off from him only to look back noticing him just staring at her ass, "are you just going to stand there and stare, or come get what it is you crave?" She flashed him a wicked smile, only making him harder.

"What my lady commands." Jon walked towards her taking her hand in his, "let's go home love."

Dany's heart fluttered in that moment, _love, he called me love,_ one step at a time Dany, one step at a time!


	10. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just in case any of you are wondering, I made Dickon the older brother in this fic and Sam the younger.

His eyes were burning the moment he reached his bedroom door, only to stop in his tracks for a minute before he finally opened the door has a glass vase was thrown towards the wall next to where he stood.

"You have some nerve showing your face back here bastard!"

Looking around their bedroom all he could see before his eyes were his clothes thrown to the floor soaked and ruined in bleach.

He could feel his anger bubbling deep inside of him, "what's the meaning on this?"

She only bellowed in laughter then, "meaning of this?" within few seconds she was next to him sneering her perfect white teeth at him like she wanted to chomp every part of his body off, before barking orders to him. "I want you to leave and take whatever is yours out of my apartment and go, just leave!"

His eyes roamed throughout the bedroom. "Take what we with me? It seems you have already destroyed all my clothes."

"Serves you right for cheating on me bastard!" She replied not once taking her eyes off him, eyes he had always loved looking into whenever they made love.

"I've never cheated on you, not once since we've been together or even looked at another woman. Not the way I look at you." He tried to reach for her hand then to let her see. But it seemed all was at a loss after she swatted his hand from reaching for hers.

"You're a damn liar Stark, don't think I don't know you're cheating on me." She made to walk away from him then as he reached for her grabbing a hold of her waist.

"I swear to you woman, I have never cheated on you." He let go of her then has old memories he had blacked out a long time ago out his head came rushing back to him. Her naked form being thrust into by a work colleague.

Suddenly he could not breathe in that moment, recalling coming home early to be with his wife, only to watch her being fucked in their bed by Dickon Tarly. "The only one in this marriage who has ever stepped out was you Marg, and yet even after all those marriage counseling, I still took you back, because I love you more than anything and yet you still kept fucking him behind my back." He was trying to control his anger but realized he was only failing.

Slowly stepping away from her then, "I've done everything for you, I broke up with my girlfriend for you. I switched my profession to make you happy. I worked hard to provide a roof over our heads for you."

She stopped him then, "had a job, let's not forget you were the one who walked out of your last job months ago claiming you were stressed."

He yelled at her then, something he has rarely ever done, "I'm stressed because of you woman, you were fucking Dickon in his office that day I walked out of my job. It didn't help that you dragged me to all these useless events, where everyone knew what has been happening in our marriage so you can stay relevant in the Reach."

She slapped him then, "relevant? How dare you say that Robb Stark." She sneered then, "my family's name is well known in the south." She smirked at him, "unlike yours."

Robb wanted to laugh; tell her the only thing her family is known for now was the rose of Highgarden who can't seem to keep her legs closed. That was something he came to know about the Reach, everyone knew your business.

He didn't care if the Starks weren't known in the south like they were in the North, it was never a popularity contest for him of who was known or not known. For all the years they've been together, all he has ever wanted was to please and love his wife the way a man was supposed to. But it seemed to him in that moment no matter what he did, he would always be a northern fool to her, the woman who said she would love him for better or for worse. Well with him not working it seemed she was using an excuse of him cheating just to divorce him.

"I will leave Marg, since it seems you would rather make up a story of me cheating on you to make yourself, your family and friends happy that you are finally leaving the northern fool." Robb backed out of their bedroom then, taking one last look at all his clothes pilled together soaking in bleach. There was nothing left in their apartment for him, not even his wife of five years, as he glimpsed at her left hand noticing the missing wedding band.

It seemed official to him then, she was done with their marriage and wanted nothing to do with him any longer. He huffed to himself then, "I am sure Dickon will make you happy." He took another step walking out of their bedroom, not even bothering to look back or slam the door. He was already sure then his wife was never going to stop sleeping with Dickon, _she didn't even deny it._

She didn't even stay for the day so they could at least calm down and talk to each other, no that would not happen, she was gone by the hour. Robb watched from their guest room, a room he had slept in on multiple occasions when his wife was mad at him for anything. It wasn't a bad room, it had a tv a bathroom and a king's size bed that never felt comfortable. His thoughts then drifted back to the moment he watched her leave out his life, her brown hair blowing in the warm spring wind, has she got inside of a black BMW sports car that had tinted windows and left. She didn't even bother to look back he recalled as his hands held tight to the bottle to vodka, taking another gulp from the bottle as it burned its way down his throat and chest. The tears came after has memories of her screaming at him while calling him bastard. It had always been an inner joke her and her family normally jested him about.

_"You look nothing like your brother and sister, are you sure your mother never stepped out of your father?" _Robb smiled then, recalling her heart-shaped face and smile whenever she'd do it._"Your hair is auburn and your eyes blue like the ocean, while your sister and brother look exactly the same. Their grey eyes and dark-brown hair. __Plus, __it doesn't help they resemble your father."_

_"That's because I take from my mother's side of the family Marg." _He smiled then; they were so happy in the beginning of their relationship. But it seemed to him maybe it was love on his part and not hers.

Robb could feel himself grow tired, it didn't help how buzzed he was or the coldness in the air from opening all the windows in the apartment to get the bleach smell out after he threw all his clothes that were ruined into the trash chute. He would need to go buy himself some clothes once he got up from bed, he promised himself.

That was three days ago and he still hadn't, his brother-in-law only felt pity for him as he came over to sit next to him on the couch. He figured Margaery must have gave Garlan a key to enter their apartment and get the rest of her clothes.

"Robb?" Garlan sighed his brown eyes meeting Robb's, "I did warn you the type of woman my sister was, and yet you still fell headfirst in love with her. I should've tried harder in keeping you away from her." In truth, Garlan didn't know why his sister even married Robb. He often wondered was it because their grandmother felt it a perfect match. Or was it because she felt Dickon was beneath Margaery back then, even when his grandmother knew how the two felt for each other.

It didn't help that his sister was still sleeping with Dickon, or that she was the one who asked him to get Robb an interview for the law office he worked for. Now it seemed his grandmother didn't care about such things anymore; Dickon had made senior partner and no longer minded that Marg was having an affair with him.

"Come on Robb you need to snap out of this, you're a young man with your life ahead of you." What he really wanted to say was there were a lot more women out there as he handed Robb a bag.

For the first time since being there for an entire hour after dragging Robb out of bed in his boxers, did his brother-in-law finally lay eyes on him. _Fuck_, Garlan wanted to blurt out or at least slap his best friend a few times. He looked nothing like the young man he met during their freshman year at college. Now his friend looked like a shell of a man, his eyes were puffed and red like he hadn't slept or eaten since his sister walked out on him. It didn't help that his hair was unkept and that he needed a good shave and bath.

Robb's voice was hoarse, "what is this?"

"Well hello to you too Robb Stark, it's clothes I picked up for you after Margaery said she bleached all of your clothes before she left."

Robb looked away then, "how is she? Is she staying with your parents at Highgarden?"

Garlan only shook his head letting him know she wasn't there.

Robb let out a small cry before his eyes became glossy, he should've known whose sports car it was that Marg went inside, it's not like he never saw the car before at his last job. He could no longer tolerate the whispers behind his back and talks of being cuckolded by his wife who most already knew was sleeping with Dickon.

Who cheats on their husband at the place he works? He tried shaking those memories away, Roslyn one of the junior partners said she had enough when she had come to get him.

Robb didn't know what took hold of him hearing his wife's soft moans coming from Dickon's office. Not wanting to make a scene, has his eyes saw how many were there watching him, waiting to see what he would do. Instead of giving them a show, he backed away then from the door. Never returning back to work, only resigning. His excuse for quitting?

Stress!

Garlan sat up then "I'm going to take the things she asked me to bring for her."

Robb only started laughing once more, "maybe you should just take all of her stuff with you over to Dickon's place since I am sure that's where she is right now getting fucked by him."

"Fuck off Robb, don't talk to me like that, I warned you not to get serious with my sister and yet you never listened. You broke up with that northern girl for her like an idiot." Garlan let out a sigh, "you know what? Fuck this, Marg can come get her things herself, I don't want anything to do with you two and your fucking problems. You should've left her that day you came home and found her and Dickon fucking on your bed. But no, you didn't listen to me and yet, shit got so bad she was cuck-holding you at your job Robb, your workplace. At least you were smart enough to leave." Garlan paused for a moment his friend needed to hear this, "you just weren't smart enough to walk the fuck away from her. Look around you Robb she isn't here."

Robb watched his friend waving his hands around for him to look around, all he felt was anger brewing deep inside of him as he rose, "take all of your sister's items, I don't want her here or anything to do with her again."

He could see the look of pride on his friend, as he took the clothes up from the bag, he needed a drink.

* * *

The buzzing in his head wasn't taking away the pain and anger he felt deep inside of him, nor was the third shot of tequila. He laughed to himself then, what would the honorable Ned Stark and his mother think if they found him like this, drunk and alone inside of a bar?

"You seem lonely."

Robb looked up from his drink then noticing the woman sitting next to him at that moment. "Buzzed more like it." He admitted.

She only laughed then, "well I guess, you're buzzed and I'm lonely. Plus, it doesn't help that I've been watching you since you entered, you're quite handsome."

Robb chuckled then as he watched her lick her lips in that moment while moving her dark hair from her face, "are you trying to get a rise out of me by stroking my ego?"

"I'd much rather stroke something else." Her dark eyes fell next to his crotch before looking back at him.

He could feel his blood flow straight towards his groin at that moment.

Her lips were crashed to his as Robb felt his blood trickle where she bit down on his lower lip, his back was to the door her top off exposing her black bra and exposing her toned body.

His head was buzzing from the five tequila shots he took, two of which were with her, before he left with her in a uber back to his apartment. His doorman seemed to have given him a high five noticing the woman holding onto his arm.

She was beautiful he realized as she ripped the buttons off his shirt while kissing along his ripped body.

"Gorgeous." She teased before taking his mouth once more in hers unbuckling his pants, "I wonder if your cock is just as pretty?" she purred against his ear before biting it.

He could not breathe in that moment as she hummed, "I knew you had a pretty cock." Her lips were on his cock then, Robb let a soft moan out. "Fuck me"

"Don't worry I intend to." She teased as she began taking his cock inside her mouth, while stroking him at the same time, his knees buckled, she was good he realized and it had been so long since he and Margaery had done anything. Suddenly thoughts of his wife made him feel dirty as the woman who was on her knees sucking away on his cock making him feel good became too much for him to bear in that moment. This was wrong, he wasn't his wife. "Stop!" he whispered, but it seemed she wasn't hearing him too busy gurgling his cock down her throat to take notice of his pleas.

His left hand was in her hair then, which only seemed to make the woman suck his cock even faster.

"You need to stop, this isn't right." He shouted this time, meeting her dark eyes which only seemed confused at his refusal to continue.

She slipped his cock out of her mouth, as she wiped her lips before standing, "Is everything ok?"

"No!" Robb shook his head while pulling his pants back up, "you need to leave, this isn't right, I'm married." He showed her his wedding band."

She laughed then, "do you think I am stupid enough that I didn't see you were married?" Picking her shirt off the ground she looked once more on him, "like I said, you looked lonely and I was horny."

Robb watched as the woman finished buttoning her shirt back up before leaving out the door, not bothering to look back at him.

He leaned back into the couch as he took one last look at his wedding band before removing it.

No sense in still wearing it, his marriage was over. Marg was never coming back to him.


	11. Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, and thank you to everyone asking for the update, this chapter is for you guys. Made it some what long, not betaed expect errors 👈 😏

There was no way he could concentrate on putting this crib together without knowing at least the sex of the baby, his eyes fell on the only other person he knew had such information, they had been going back and forth since they came back from the department store where they bought a bunch of baby things. Dany was almost eight months pregnant now with their child. But still refused to yell anything. Often times finding great joy in his misery, that she knew, the answer to the question he kept begging to find out. "Are you ever going to tell me?"

"Absolutely not Jon, she'd hurt me if I did, plus it's your fault for even missing her appointment." The young woman before him teased also getting joy in his misery.

He could see why Dany considered her one of her best friends. They were both equally the same.

Dany threw another set of neutral colored baby clothes inside the chest; Jon had recently put together as she hissed at him. "Stop asking her Jon, Rhaenys is sworn to secrecy, blame yourself for not showing up to my appointment." Dany laughed to herself watching the frown that seemed to wrinkle his forehead.

Jon sighed as Rhaenys wickedly winked at him. Her lips curled singing away, that she knew a secret, she won't share. Tormenting him even more.

Dany still wouldn't tell him if they were having a daughter or son just because he forgot her appointment that day. He blamed himself for not setting it to the calendar on his phone. And just being plain stupid in throwing himself into working more hours. "I told you I forgot Dany; I was tired that night you even reminded me."

Dany came over next to the both of them with one hand rested below her back. "You didn't even think about what we were having until your boss asked you, what we were having? After you introduced me to her at your company's party last month Jon." Dany yelled hitting him with another pillow.

Which she seemingly enjoyed. Since it allowed her to take whatever stress she was dealing with out on him. Being pregnant was both stressful on her bladder and tiring.

Often times she'd find herself falling asleep on the couch. Only awaking to Ghost's wet tongue on her, begging to go for his daily walks.

"Ouch Dany, that hurts."

"Good, you want another hit over your head, Jon?"

Jon's head snapped back taking the yellow pillow away from her hands. It was meant for the chair in the baby's room to support her aching back. Not something to be used to inflict hits on him. Though she looked beautiful when she pressed her lips, like now.

He could already feel the blood rushing below into his groins, recalling that night at his company's party.

Dany looked so beautiful with her silver-blond hair let down along with the red dress she wore, her swollen belly on display for all there to see and offer their congratulations, some even asked when they planned on marrying, or if they were invited. By the time they got home, neither of them could even manage to get through the front door fast enough, his hands had already been all over her trying to get her out the damn dress. That night he made love to her for the first time, there was no more excusing the feelings he felt whenever she was with him or was not next to him when he was away from her.

He would make love to her tonight once they were done here. Though he would probably play music this time around. It seemed Rhaenys could hear their coupling whenever they came together. The young woman even teased them about it. Asking if they did it when her grandparents were there.

Of course, they didn't. Jon wanted to say. But knew Rhaenys would probably laugh at them for doing it at hotels when they wanted alone time. Now such wasted spending was no more. He had a child coming soon as well as other things planned.

Jon's lips curled into a smile, both his father and brother had been having secret conversations with him for a month now getting everything ready for the big day, even though Robb's marriage was crumbling, his brother still gave ideas and hints on what to do.

"Jon!" he was pulled from his thoughts with Dany pointing at his phone. "Your phone is going off; did you not hear it?" She looked at him confused, wondering if she hit him across the head a bit too hard. For him to be so lost in thought and not notice his phone going off next to him.

Taking the phone up, he noticed the call was coming from Robb, he would talk to him in an hour, the crib needed his full attention right now. "It's only Robb, I'll talk to him later."

Dany quirked her brows, "if you say so." Not wanting to think anything negative about what Jon had been hiding lately.

He knew she had her doubts at times, on who he often snuck around speaking within whispers. Often times leaving to go into another room to either speak with his father or brother. Jon was sure Dany probably thought he was talking to another female._ If only she knew that was far from what he was doing. _The secret his brother and father were helping him plan, Jon didn't want it ruined. Heck, the plans he had for her birthday were ruined when her doctor warned she was too far along for air travel.

He wanted nothing more than to take her home to Valyria for the weekend, to see her family for her birthday. Instead of doing that, they drove to the Riverlands and spent the weekend locked in their hotel room where he pleased and catered to her every need. the things the two did to each other, he was glad they did not stay at one of those Airbnb's.

After what happened on his last trip to the Reach, where the Airbnb booked another couple for the same room. Jon decided not to use one again. He was sure it was Robb's wife's doing since Margaery was the one who booked the room after he told Robb he didn't think he could stay in the same apartment with Margaery. Jon already knew she didn't like him, after he told Robb to leave her, the first time she cheated on him.

After that happened, his and Robb's relationship had somewhat become strained, where he stopped talking to his brother for a while, not wanting to meddle in married people's lives, after Robb took his wife's side.

At least his father managed to bring them back together when he visited, telling him to talk to his brother. _"Both you and Robb were so close before Margaery came into his life, don't let what you had to be ruined by his wife son."_

He knew his father was right, and after he spoke to Robb, they had mended their broken relationship.

Jon's eyes fell on Dany, who was watching Rhaenys struggle with one of the pieces for the crib.

Standing up not caring if Rhaenys watched him shower his love with affections in that moment as he placed a kiss to her lips while his hand rested against where their child laid snuggled as he felt a kick against his hand. _Baby knows a father's touch. _A smile on his face, he could already feel himself grow hard.

"Please tell me you both aren't going to go fucking and leave me here alone putting this crib together, it's bad enough I have to hear you at nights." Since she arrived a week ago it seemed all the two did when Jon was free was fuck nonstop, no wonder her aunt got knocked up so fast. The worse part all three of them going shopping earlier was the first time, she had even got to see the Crownlands, most days were spent either in the park with Ghost and Dany or watching tv. She could only count two places she had ever been in Westeros, The Crownlands where she was born and Dorne whenever her mother visited her family at Sunspear.

Dany laughed against Jon's lips, "you need to finish the crib, I'm going to go use the bathroom, your child seems to enjoy sending me to the bathroom to pee a lot." She let go of his hand as Jon went back to help Rhaenys as his phone buzzed on the floor once more, looking at it he realized it was Robb once more.

"Are you ever going to answer it? It may be important." Rhaenys pointed to his phone while handing him the last pieces to finish the crib.

"We're almost done here; I'll call him later."

It took less than an hour, but they finally got the last piece that was giving the most trouble in.

His hand rubbing Dany's lower back as she sat on his lap, "you both did a great job, it looks good."

She turned to face him placing a kiss on his lips, as Jon stared into her violet eyes as his heart clenched, he was so in love with her it hurt knowing he had almost not had her just because of Wylla and her silly crush for him, "I love you." Jon blurted out not caring Rhaenys was in the room with them as he confessed his love for Dany.

Dany's eyes prinked with tears, this was the first time he had even told her those three words she had been waiting to hear, her lips crashed to his, as Jon deepened the kiss pulling her closer to him.

"For fuck sake, I'm still in here." Rhaenys looked at both of them at that moment, _these two fucked like rabbits. _"Can't you both get it on in your own room and not in the baby room?"

Dany laughed against Jon's lips, he was never one to think before he did things or said things especially confessing his love for her right next to Rhaenys who was standing next to the crib. "maybe you'll find someone to love you the way we love each other niece." Dany winked at her niece at that moment, as she felt Jon's phone vibrate in his pocket.

"That's probably Robb calling me again." easing Dany off his leg as he stood up from the cushioned chair. "I'll be right back."

His brother had finally answered as Robb's eyes looked around the empty living room, he had given away most of everything that reminded him of Margaery even their room furniture. "Jon?" Robb mumbled

Jon could tell something was off with his brother just from his hoarse voice, the last time he sounded like this was the day he walked in on Margaery fucking another man, "Robb is everything ok?"

Robb remained silent for a moment a bottle of vodka in hand, "no, I need someone to talk to brother."

"Fuck sake what did she do this time Robb?" He could hear his brother crying in the background. 

"She broke me, Jon." He tried wiping away his tears and snouts that were coming in waves.   
"Don't talk like that Robb, I'm coming to get you, don't do anything stupid or I swear."

Robb said nothing on the other line for a minute, "you promise? I need someone to talk to."

"I promise, I'll be there in a few hours just let me pack somethings to bring with me!"

"Ok," Robb replied as cut the call and threw his phone on the myrish rug, that was the only thing they didn't take, _maybe because it was covered in his vomit._

"Robb, Robb, Robb?" Jon's frantic screams seemed to only alert both Dany and Rhaenys as he ran his hand through his hair. "I need to go, I need to get the Reach, Robb's breaking down once again."

"Once again?" Dany asked surprised Jon had even said anything of importance when it came to his brother.

"It's a long story Dany, it was never my secret to share, I just need to get to him now before he does something stupid!" 

Jon moved out the hall towards their bedroom leaving the door open while getting his bag to pack clothes into, "I need to get to him Dany."   
Rhaenys watched at the door as Dany took Jon's hand in hers, "I'm coming too."

He looked into her eyes and could see she was concerned for his safety also. "You can't come Dany the babe. The drive is long and I don't plan on stopping unless it's for gas."

"Even more reason to take me, we both know how wild and fast you drive at times, Jon." Dany turned to Rhaenys then, "Rhaenys can drive some of the distance also."

Jon rubbed his temples then realizing the longer he stayed trying to convince Dany to stay would only prolong the time wasted and not getting to his brother, "fine, but hurry."

Dany clapped her hands as Rhaenys left to go get clothes packed.

His eyes roamed over her when he noticed her taking sheets out of the closet, "what's that for Dany?"

"You know I don't like sleeping on anyone's sheets or blankets Jon, plus we might stay a few days."

The moment they left off the crowded, Kingsroad Highway unto Rose Road Highway, Jon began driving like a mad man Dany noticed. It wasn't even late on a Friday night when they left since Jon came home early that day to take both her and Rhaenys to the department store.

It was a seven-hour drive from what he told them before they left home, stuffing both food and water in the car, but it seemed to Dany, Jon intended to get there before that seven hours. There were still many cars on the road, it was the weekend, there was no telling how many on the road were either drunk or paying little attention to those driving next to them._ Maybe this wasn't a good idea, _Dany told herself as Jon honked at two cars in front of him before zipping between the two. She could feel whatever she ate earlier rising inside of her, chest tightening wondering if Jon realized he wasn't the only one in the car. The speed limit said 70 mph, but Jon was going well above that.

Cocking her head behind to look at Rhaenys who was busy texting away on her phone with Ghost's head rested in her lap as she slowly ran her hand throughout the huskie's furs.

At least he's comfy, shifting against her seat. Maybe I should just get some sleep, instead of worrying about Jon crashing into oncoming traffic, closing her eyes then as she drifted off to sleep.

They were between somewhere Tumbleton and Biterbridge, Jon thought before he pulled over to refill the gas and let Rhaenys take the wheel, he had driven for three hours already before he finally felt his eyes were becoming heavy and needing sleep. Dany was still asleep from what he noticed it seems his reckless driving didn't seem to wake her even Rhaenys had fallen asleep next to Ghost before she stirred noticing he had pulled over.

"How much further until we get to your brother?" Rhaenys asked him outside the car, before looking back at Dany who seemed to be drooling. "I should probably wake her so she can pee before we continue the rest of the four hours."

Jon was quick to warn Rhaneys, "no, don't wake her, let her sleep, we should only be two hours away. I just need an hour's rest." He knew how cranky Dany would probably be if she was waked from being uncomfortable in a small space. He had even leaned her seat back when she had begun snoring next to him, while drool fell at the side of her mouth.

"Damn Jon, how fast were you driving? How the fuck we got here so fast?" Rhaenys asked while being impressed with how fast he got them this far.

"I learned to drive on the empty roads of the North, hardly any traffic makes it easy to speed." Jon yawned then as he stretched. "The GPS is locked to our destination so you won't have any issues until you wake me to take back the wheel. By the way thanks for coming along." Jon offered a thin smile, not knowing if it was appropriate to even hug Rhaenys.

She slapped his arm at that moment, "we're family now Jon, it's no problem, I'm just glad Dany talked you into bringing us. At least I get to see someplace else in Westeros, that isn't your apartment or the park where I walk Ghost when you're at work." She winked at him then, before walking towards the front seat as Jon shouted to get her attention.

"I did offer for you to come to Winterfell with me and Dany and you declined to stay at the apartment."

She looked at Jon only to laugh, "do I seem like someone who can tolerate the cold? I've heard from my mother how cold it gets in the North."

Jon only laughed as he got in the back-seat shuffling Ghost aside before his eyes shut close from exhaustion, he had already been up for over twenty hours by then.

He could feel something wet against his mouth as he reached his hand to touch against who he thought was Dany placing small kisses on his lips to wake him, only to yelp at the beast using his tongue against his lips, "seven hells Ghost!"

Both Dany and Rhaenys were laughing in the front seat as Jon told Ghost to move towards the other side of the car. "Let me see how you both feel at having his bad breath licking you against the lips." Jon wiped against his lips then. As his eyes looked around noticing they were already in Highgarden. "What time is it? How come you didn't wake me?"

"Relax Jon." Rhaenys offered as she stopped at the red light, "I got here in less than the two hours you said it would take."

Jon mockingly replied, "and yet Dany hates how fast I drive." Only to cause both Rhaenys and Dany to laugh.

"We got here before the two hours because you had already driven past Bitterbridge without knowing it seems." Rhaenys looked out the window, the sun wasn't out yet so it was hard to notice much of the city of Highgarden before she turned back to Jon. "Once I checked the GPS it said we were between Longtable and Cider Hall. Don't worry, you are still the king of driving recklessly fast with your pregnant girlfriend in your car." Rhaenys teased as the light turned to green.

Jon sighed at hearing what Rhaenys had to say, it was truly reckless to be driving close to a hundred along the Rose Road Highway. But he needed to get to his brother and make sure he wasn't doing anything stupid.

His eyes roamed over the street signs; they were already less than five minutes from Robb's apartment it didn't make any sense to even bother with switching back seats. His eyes then rested on Dany, noticing her having her left hand rested on the swell of her belly.

His thoughts ran on his brother, this would be the first time he'd ever be meeting Dany. His brother would either be extremely pissed at her seeing him in whatever condition he was now in, but Dany was basically family now, she was carrying either his niece or nephew. But then again there was Rhaenys, there was no way he could ask her or Dany to remain inside the car. Before he could wrap his head any longer on the situation, they were already pulling up in front of the luxury apartment.

Each time Jon tried calling his brother, the phone went to voicemail, to make matter worse the doorman and manager on duty would not allow any of them upstairs until the police came so they could do a wellness check on Robb.

At least it was early morning, no one there would be able to gossip on Robb, or whatever state he was in.

His jaws tensed, he would need to call his father once he saw Robb and what state he would be in. Knowing now wasn't a good time to even call, both his parents would only worry themselves, his mother especially, she would want to call Margaery and Jon knew that was something he could not let happen. The woman would just call the police on them if they attempted to see his brother.

Rubbing his temples, trying his best to keep his eyes open, Jon didn't notice the two police officers that walked through the sliding glass doors, until the doorman coughed to get his attention.

It didn't take long to show his identification to the officers who gave the ok, since both he and Robb shared the same last night letting the doorman know it was ok to allow him to do a wellness visit.

Jon could feel the seconds ticking away as the elevator finally made its stop on the 11th floor, the night manager who had given him trouble the entire time since they arrived, was now trying to make small talk, offering his apology. Grey eyes met the short man's green eyes. He could care less to hear what the man had to say, as he waited for the man to knock three times on the door.

"It seems your brother is probably not here." The man tried offering a thin smile while running his hand through his blond curls.

"I fucking don't care what you think if he is here or not, open the fucking door, I didn't drive this far not to be allowed inside his fucking apartment." Jon snapped at the man, as his hand curled into a fist, he had about enough of him.

Noticing how frustrated Jon was becoming in the situation, Dany laced her hand in his to calm him down, arguing with the manager of the apartment wasn't going to help in this situation especially when they needed to make sure Robb was ok. "Please sir, can you just open the door for us."

The man nodded his head flipping through key cards until finding the one for the apartment.

The room was dark, and stunk of piss and alcohol, as the manager flipped the light switch on causing Rhaneys to scream at that moment, Jon's eyes followed where she was looking as he saw his brother face down sleeping on the dirty floor.

Rushing over towards his brother, trying to wake him as the manager began speaking, "we should probably call 911, get him to a hospital."

Jon could feel his blood boiling, if his brother needed to go to the hospital, he would take him, "please just leave us, you have done enough."

The door slammed shut, as Jon breathed a sigh of relief, already knowing he was this close to punching the man. "Robb?" Jon slapped his brother again while looking around the empty apartment wondering where all the furniture had gone. Did she take the furniture also? He slapped his brother once more, as Robb stirred before opening his red eyes.

His brother smiled, his breath stunk of alcohol and if that wasn't bad enough Robb also smelt of piss, his eyes grew glossy with tears, "she left me, Jon. I gave her everything and yet she fucking left me for Dickon."

"Hush Robb, she doesn't matter." Jon was trying his best not to break down at what he was seeing. He shook his head, knowing he needed to be strong for Robb in this moment. "Come on get up, let's get you into the shower, you need a bath."

Rhaenys eyes darkened, not believing what she watching at that moment, everything around her seemed to be going in slow motion as she watched Jon walk arm in arm dragging his brother towards the end of the hall before disappearing into another room, she could only guess it was either a bedroom or a bathroom. Her dark eyes then caught sight of the documents that laid on the stained mat before them.

Those documents are probably important she thought.

Dany nudged her niece pulling her out of her thoughts while handing her a pair of gloves. "Might as well get to work."

Rhaenys could only nod her head while being thankful Dany decided to bring gloves and disinfectants, she pulled out the bag Jon carried out of the car.

Jon was still in the shower with his brother when Rhaenys picked the documents up off the mat, as she read it, she noticed it was a divorce petition from a Magarey Tyrell to Robb Stark. _No wonder the poor man is breaking_, his wife seemed to have left him.

In the end, after looking over it a few more seconds, she placed, the documents on top of Jon's bag, there was nothing else in the living room to place it on top of, the room was empty with not even a table to write on. Rhaenys wondered if the entire apartment was empty._ Did his wife also take the furniture?_

It took over an hour for Jon to shower and shave his brother's unkept hair and beard, and get him dressed in clothes he had brought with him, since his brother was too drunk it seemed to do anything for himself. If that wasn't bad enough, while searching inside his brother's closet and room Jon noticed the room was fully empty, even the guest room was empty. A pair of pants and t-shirt he found thrown in the empty guest room also stunk of piss, forcing Jon to throw it inside one of the garbage bags he found inside the kitchen under the sink, throwing it in the garbage shute along with all the empty vodka bottles, the pissed soaked rug and whatever trash both Dany and Rhaenys found. They all would need a shower before they left, his eyes fell on Ghost, "you also need a shower beast." The husky only whined.

By the time, everything was cleaned and disinfected and everyone showered, Jon handed Rhaenys the keys to Robb's jeep. "I know you want to see the city; we can all stay at a hotel or we can drive back to Rosby now. I want to get my brother far away from this place as possible."

Rhaenys looked around the room, noticing how Jon's brother kept his head down, not wishing to look at anyone.

"Next time I'm in Dorne, I'll just come here along with one of my cousins." Her eyes then went back towards Robb. "I think it best to get your brother out of here, I don't think he needs to remain here any longer."

Jon nodded his head, he was tired, the fact was they all were tired, but he didn't think he could allow his brother to stay inside this apartment any longer, or stay in the Reach any longer. His head was already seeming to race a mile a minute, he would need to contact both his parents first once Robb sobered up and they were safely in Rosby. Arya he would call after if his little sister was here, he knew she would probably charge Robb's phone and egg on Margaery just to start a fight with the woman.

Dany came back into the room after going to the bathroom, looking at both of them before her violet eyes fell over towards Robb. "Are we staying at a hotel or leaving?" her eyes fell back on Jon then waiting for him to answer.

"We're leaving and taking Robb with us; you can drive with Rhaenys in Robb's jeep it's roomier in case you want to sleep. I'll drive with Robb and the beast."

In the end, they had not left until five hours later spreading their sheets in the different rooms, Jon slept with his brother in the master bedroom, Dany, Rhaenys and the beast slept in the guest.

His brother had sobered up a little but remained quiet, as Jon followed behind Robb's grey Landrover, being driven by Dany since Rhaenys complained she was still tired and just needed a few more hour's rests until she would take the wheel from Dany and drive the rest of the way. His eyes fell back on his brother once they hit the Rose Road Highway. The highway letting them know they were now distancing themselves from everything Margaery.

Yet Robb remained quiet, keeping his eyes locked on the green fields in the distance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a doctor or nurse, so expect maybe incorrect info.


	12. Family Drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Multiple Pov

With all the commotion that has been happening over the past few days, Jon was sure his neighbors were probably wondering just what the fuck was going on inside the apartment he shared with Dany. 

It felt as though all hell had broken loose since his mother and father arrived. Already his mother was having a nervous breakdown, while his father tried his best in calming her down most of the time. The other times he allowed her to air out her grievances. 

His sister Arya was another story, she wanted nothing more than a fight, it seemed her constant annoyance with Robb for being so stupid in marrying the Tyrell slut,_ her words, not his, _was making her blood boil over for how broken and defeated Robb looked. 

_ Evil, wicked _and _selfish _came to mind when he thought of Margaery Tyrell and the way she seemed to suck all the life force out of Robb like a succubus. 

While his mother seemed to take issue with Arya calling her daughter in law by such a name, correcting her even._ “Arya Stark, that is your sister in law, show some respect for your brother’s wife you insufferable girl!” _

His sister only dismissed their mother, telling her for the fifth time since he got home that it was their mother's fault Robb was now broken. Not to mention Dany telling him they have been going at it since his sister arrived that morning from Storms End when he was at work. 

Jon rubbed his face at that moment, his entire body ached and he could already feel a headache coming on while watching his sister and mother go at each other's throats like they were back home in Winterfell, where no one could hear their scream match. 

Arya blamed their mother for Robb’s state of mind. for telling him the Tyrell woman was a great match and came from a well-established and known family. She even settled on calling their mother ignorant at everything when it came to her own flesh and blood. 

Jon could feel his blood boil when his mother opened her mouth to say, the Tyrell’s were a well to do family, as her eyes fell on Dany before raising an eyebrow. He almost went to say something to her, _ leave _ came to mind, until he heard his sister chide her once more when she countered their mother when she called her by her full name "Catelyn Tulley Stark, they are known for is being ambitious assholes!" 

_ Arya did live in Storms End, maybe she knew more of this family than she normally let on. _ Jon thought before his eyes fell on his brother at that moment. It had been three days since they arrived back in Rosby. His parents had already been there for two days. He made sure to call them once he got Robb settled. Recounting that evening when he called his father, asking him to put his cellphone on the speaker so his mother could hear what he had to say. 

If one were to say they had never heard Catelyn Tully Stark become hysterical before, they would've heard it that day. His mother had both screamed in the background and cried while demanding they leave right away for the Crownlands, it was already almost night time, but Jon was sure if there was any way for his mother to get there that night she would. This was why he was not surprised early that morning when he got a phone call from his father asking him to pick both his parents up from the airport. 

The worse part about the situation, he found himself in, was having to sleep on the couch next to Robb, his mother refused to stay at a hotel. In the end, both Rhaenys and Dany slept in their bedroom and his parents took the guest room. Now with Arya here, it seemed as though he would be taking the floor in the baby's room. At least they had bought a nice soft rug for the inside of the room. 

Jon’s eyes fell on his girlfriend, Dany knew how his family could get especially his mother with the little he had already shared with her about how much his sister resented their mother. His eyes then fell on Rhaenys who sat close next to Dany on the couch, _ she must think Dany crazy to have ever gotten involved with him with a crazy family like this. _

“Robb?” Catelyn had been trying since she got there to wake her boy from his slumber. He still wasn't talking to her, nor would he say anything to her about why he and his wife were once more separated. Even Jon was keeping it a secret, telling her it was Robb’s secret to share when he was ready and that she should just wait until then. Her daughter seemed to have other ideas, oftentimes calling Margarey a slut and sometimes using the words whore or shortened it down to hoe! 

Catelyn felt in her bones, something bad must have happened once more between the two, The last time Robb was in this state of mind he had walked in on Margaery having sex in their marital bed with his coworker, the man who Margaery claimed was only a friend. 

She could slap herself at that moment, since she was the reason why Robb even took Margaery back after her son confessed he still was in love with his wife. She even fixed both of them up with a good marriage counselor that was well recommended by her sister. In the end, they worked through their differences and got back together. But now it seems as though old habits are hard to break and Margaery was back to her old ways, and Robb was being numb about it. Heck, it even seemed as though Jon’s girlfriend and her niece who was older seemed to know. 

The first time Catelyn managed to take a look at her son’s girlfriend the first thing that came to mind was the girl was very pretty. She could put Margaery to shame even while being pregnant. Her hair looked a soft silver-blond that reached in the middle of her back, while her violet eyes shun like amethysts. Thoughts of a grandchild with those features quickly settled in her head, before she shook those thoughts. When introduced to the girl’s niece, who Cat noticed looked a lot different, she was also older and unlike Daenerys, Rhaenys had hair like midnight and eyes just as dark. She was also just as pretty, but Cat could only imagine wild thoughts about their family. She wondered how could a niece be older than her aunt by four years unless Daenerys father took another wife and had her Cat thought. 

Although that thought was quickly proven wrong, when Rhaenys spoke of her parents, according to what she heard, Daenerys was the last child for her grandparents. Her father Rhaegar was born when both were only eighteen and away at college._ Like mother, like daughter, _ Catelyn thought, and now her son had fallen for this girl with the thick Essoi accent since her common tongue was heavy. Sighing to herself, the girl was about to give birth to her first grandchild, she would keep her thoughts to herself. 

Right now, however Robb, needed her full attention, grasping his hand in hers, “are you ever going to tell me what’s bothering you, Robb? 

Arya only huffed, “he’s almost twenty-nine, stop treating him like a child.” 

“My first-born child and the only one of you three that respects me.” She corrected Arya. Her eyes then fell on Jon who walked out of the living room. He had just returned back from work an hour ago and looked exhausted, his girlfriend followed in after him towards their bedroom. Jon was never the type to share his feelings or say what was on his mind, normally he locked himself away. 

Catelyn's eyes looked over the apartment they were staying in once more, it wasn't anything grand, but both Jon and Daenerys seemed to make it theirs. She respected their need for independence, but it didn’t stop her worry for Jon, often she worried the young man was working himself out just to provide a place for them to live. 

And after finding out Jon refused any money from the young lady's parents; she only dreaded the thoughts she was having of this young lady trapping her son with a child. But that was a discussion for another time, she reminded herself again, she was here to take Robb back home with her, there was no way of them staying there any longer. Ned’s birthday was in a few days and she still needed to meet with the event planner and the caterer to go over-all last-minute plans. 

“My love, your father and I have to leave soon and return back home to Winterfell, and I’d like to take you back home with us.” 

To everyone’s shock that was present Robb finally spoke more than one word, even though he stammered out those said words. “I want to remain here with Jon.” He was annoyed at his mother’s constant questioning on why he felt the need to call Jon and not call her to come to get him if he was having trouble in his marriage. He knew the reason why Jon was the one he had to call. If he called his father, his mother would know straight away especially if she saw him packing before her eyes. If he called Arya who was the closest in Storm’s End, he knew his sister would only want to hurt Margaery for what she did. It’s not like Arya held any love for Margaery, Jon included, but his brother was always the level-headed one and would be the first to be there for him no questions asked. Jon would also wait until he was ready to tell him what was on his mind. 

Times like these he wished; he had listened to Jon in walking away from his wife the first time she cheated on him. But he was just too stupid and followed his mother’s advice on how to save his failed marriage. He was a northern fool through and through. What man would ever take what Margaery put him through? His eyes then roamed on everyone around the room, his brother and Dany had already left. 

* * *

Rhaenys got up in that moment, just from what she’d observed of Jon’s mother over the last two days, she knew the woman was about to turn what her son said into an argument that Rhaenys did not want to have any part in hearing. The woman was both overbearing and overprotective. 

She thought her grandfather was overbearing, but Jon’s mother would give her grandfather a run for his money. She could only imagine why Jon barely spoke to his mother since she arrived, oftentimes she’d notice him and his father sitting with Robb, telling him everything was going to be ok, that it wasn’t the end of the world. No wonder the poor man wants to remain here in Rosby with his brother. Even though Robb was sleeping on the couch, Rhaenys was sure it was probably better than sleeping in his childhood bedroom back in_ Winterfell, _ she erased that thought realizing the place where they were from in the North was called Winterfell and not Winterfell, but then again with an overdramatic mother like that, maybe it was hell growing up there. Heck if her mother Elia was the same as Catelyn, she’d probably do the same in not wanting to go back home. 

The poor man probably doesn’t want his mother intruding on his business. Shit Rhaenys realized recalling the divorce documents she saw with both Robb and his wife’s signature. _ She doesn’t know her son is divorcing his wife? _

Instead of going inside the master bedroom where she slept with Dany. Rhaenys headed towards the baby’s room. Ned had brought two blowup beds earlier that day after his daughter said she had no plans in going back home to Winterfell unless Jon and Robb were going. 

Rhaenys laughed thinking about the small fireball that was Arya Stark. She liked the young woman already. 

Since Arya arrived, she had not only caused her mother to stay in the guest room mostly but said she would be staying at the apartment also, since school was already out. This new development was something Rhaenys could enjoy. Another female in the house that wasn’t constantly complaining about her back or being tired. She knew all that was affecting Dany was due to her being pregnant, but being bored was never what Rhaenys signed up for when she decided to spend her summer with Dany. She expected her aunt to at least wants to go out, go shopping, go into the city of Kings Landing, do something, anything really. Well, she did do other activities that involved Jon, Rhaenys thought wickedly. 

She thought of her cousin then, Arianne already had a child for her husband Gerold but still, she went out right up until she went into labor. 

She took a deep breath, finally deciding, she’d sleep on one of the blow-up beds with Arya tonight, she was sure Jon’s back was probably aching. The poor man needed to sleep in his own bed with his girlfriend. They both deserved their privacy. Laughing to herself then as she entered the baby’s room. They better not go fucking like rabbits with Catelyn here. She could only imagine what the woman would complain about if she ever heard the way those two fucked. 

* * *

Cat began yelling, she could not believe the words her son stammered out of his mouth. “What do you mean you want to stay with your brother?” she waved her hand around the apartment, “there is no room for you here, and not to mention, Daenerys aunt is here also.” She knew what she was evading in saying such a thing, not wanting certain words to slip out that went, a beautiful single woman is staying_ here. _ “Not to mention your sister is also planning on staying here. At least you can sleep in your old bedroom Robb don't you want that?” 

To her annoyance, her son became numb once more, and refused to speak to her. 

Arya burst out laughing, rushing over towards Robb while pushing her mother’s hand to the side to hug her brother. "I knew you’d eventually come over onto the right-side big bro and don’t worry, I’m not only staying here for the baby’s arrival but you also.” Arya did something she had not done in years, she placed a kiss on her brother’s cheek, causing her mother to look at the two of them strangely when she saw the thin smile that appeared on Robb’s face. 

Ned could only smile looking at his youngest and oldest finally making amends with each other while trying to defuse the situation once his wife started shrieking again at both Robb and Arya. “Cat please, we're not back home in the North, Jon and Dany’s neighbors can hear us. Robb’s almost twenty-nine, old enough to make his own decisions, he’s not a boy anymore. If our son wants to stay with Jon then let him stay.” Ned walked over and placed a hand on Robb’s shoulder gripping it tightly. “When you’re ready to come home, our doors are always open.” Ned could not help the warmth he was feeling in this moment even if his wife remained cold while scowling at him, all that was missing was Jon. He knew how hard his son worked and decided to leave him to go and rest for a while. 

  


Jon held Dany close to his chest breathing in her sweet scent, “I can’t wait until she leaves.” 

At first, he didn’t know she was behind him until he heard the door close. He was tired from lack of sleep and exhausted from his mother’s constant crying about her favorite son. 

He was half a mind to tell her the reason her precious son was broken was due to her constant meddling in his life. 

But that would only hurt Robb. So far everyone knew what was going on, there was no way he could keep it from his father, at least he would know what to do in this situation, he was always the one who was neutral when it came to his children, his mother, however. Jon was sure she would take Margaery's side, it’s not like she didn’t the last time she talked Robb into taking Margaery back the first time she cheated._ That everyone knew of, _ Jon thought darkly. 

Jon breathed in deeply, pulling Dany closer to his chest. The thought of catching Dany fucking another man in their bed frightened him especially knowing the way he loved her. Dany was home for him. 

Dany chuckled against his chest, “I thought you liked Rhaenys? I didn’t know you wanted her to leave so soon when the baby isn’t even here yet.” His grip on her grew tighter, she always felt safe in his arms. Taking in his scent that was a mixture of fresh lemons, pine, and lavender, Dany smiled knowing Jon smelled like a mixture of the two of them both. 

Jon squeezed her ass, “you tease too much woman, you know I meant my mother. Your niece can stay as long as she wants, she’ll probably be competing with Arya and my brother for the baby’s attention.” 

Jon realized then, he had not mentioned anything to Dany about both his siblings probably staying for a good while in their apartment. He caught a whiff of her lavender scented hair against his mouth as Dany shifted in his arms. 

Dany looked up at him puzzled, “you think Robb wants to remain here? You don’t think he'll want to leave with your parents when they’re ready to head back North?” 

Jon shook his head; his brother had already mailed off the divorce papers he signed before they even left Highgarden. "No, I know how my mother gets, she going to question him the entire time he’s there. If he stays here with us, he’ll talk when he’s ready.” 

Dany only nodded her head in acceptance, Robb was now her family also, he was her child’s uncle after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blood of Winter's Fire, update tomorrow.  
Family Secrets and Desires, update Thursday


	13. Sam/Nymeria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if I did this chapter justice.

Sam was trying his best not to listen to all the screams coming from downstairs in the library, but he knew his father all too well especially when any of his children doing anything that did not please him. Right now, that child that was facing his wrath, was the golden son of Randyll Tarly, his older brother Dickon. 

His father did not appreciate what his brother had been doing. Sam could only chuckle, Dickon was always a fool when it came to Margaery Tyrell, not even marriage could stop his brother from getting the woman he loved. He was surprised like everyone else when word came that Margaery was getting serious with some auburn-haired young man from the North, who she took to every social event around Highgarden. Dickon was in his last year and away at law school in Pentos and found out from their sister Talla._ She could never seem to keep her mouth shut at times; did she not realize she would be hurting Dickon in the process? _Sam wondered. 

Sam already knew he wasn’t the one who would tell Dickon and break him or hear his father’s wrath that he was sure the man would bring down on him. He was always a failure in his father’s eyes, no matter if he got straight A’s throughout school. To his father, he was always piggy or his other favorite word for him, craven. Hence why Sam made sure he was never the one to tell his brother. 

His father however was happy she was with someone else; he didn’t see why his son even bothered with such a young woman. His exact words were,_ “let that trouble maker be someone else’s responsibility.” _

His thoughts were broken once he heard his mother trying to calm his father, Sam got up then to make his way downstairs to get a better listen after his mother said his father was being too loud. 

He didn’t understand why she was being like this especially when their home was so far away from any other homes. Plus, it wasn’t like any of the people who worked in their household could say anything either. His father made sure anyone that came to work in their household sighed a confidential clause, if they broke it, he would be able to take them for all they had. 

Standing just outside the stairs Sam could still hear his father’s shouts getting a lot louder. “This boy shames us Melessa, and yet you want me to keep calm? How can I remain calm when our son is running around Highgarden with that Tyrell harlot?” Randyll turned to face his son once more, “have you no shame? She married another man and yet you still kept sleeping with her like a fucking idiot. Did you think I never knew?” His screams got louder, “I never took you for a craven like your brother, you’re fucking thirty-three years old, but still think with your cock instead of your damn head.” 

Sam could hear his mother speaking now, she was always the calmer one, where her husband was a category five hurricane destroying everything in its path, his mother was always the one to come to everyone's rescue and comfort them while offering her support. “Dickon what your father his failing to let you see sweetie is there are a lot of other women out there, whatever happened to the last young lady you were dating? That dark-haired one from Dorne, Nymeria? You two looked so happy together.” 

“I broke up with her five months ago mother, I tried, I honestly did. We just weren’t compatible.” In truth Nymeria sort of reminded him of Margaery, she was both wild and sweet. Not to mention her family was nothing like the Tyrell’s. Her father Oberyn always made him feel comfortable in his presence. Often they would just sit and drink and have a smoke. The man always had the finest of cigars. 

His heart panged recalling the day he first met Nym. He decided not to return to the Reach after finding out Margaery was with some North man. 

They were still sleeping together while he remained in Pentos for work, oftentimes she would tell Robb she was going visit an old friend. Never did he suspect that she was going to marry Robb Stark 

Sighing to himself at that moment, he never meant to hurt Nym or be with her for over three years. It was meant to be a one-time thing, they both agreed upon it after they left that club that night in Volantis. 

What was meant to be a one-time thing, however, turned into a friend with benefits whenever she came to visit him in Pentos. A fling turned into a full-on relationship that lasted over three years until Margaery came back into his life asking if he could help Robb out with a job at the law office he worked. 

His heart clenched, how could he ever tell her no. After that one thing led to another next thing he knew he had Margaery's face bent over his desk while he thrust into her. His grunts and her moans filled the inside of his office. Not caring who even heard them, has he spilled his seed into her after a few minutes, not thinking if it would piss her off that he did. Margaery always enjoyed it when he came inside of her. 

His father only huffed out laughing, “compatible? You dated for over three years. Don’t try to feed us your bullshit Dickon. I can smell it from a mile away.” Already he could feel a headache pressing against his temple, he would’ve expected something like this from maybe the craven. But not his golden son. He could not look upon him any more. 

Randyll walked out of the library noticing his other son Sam standing still like an idiot, startled like a deer in headlights. “Don’t you have anything better to do with your time Piggy? are there no more fantasy books left in the world for you to read or fantasy games for you to play or food in the fridge or cupboards for you to eat? Is there nothing else for you to do other than listening to conversations that don’t concern you, Craven?” He needed to go lay down, both his sons were nothing but failures for as he was now concerned. 

Sam could hear the voice inside his head talking to him._ You must not look at him_, Sam sealed his eyes shut first then his mouth, he didn’t even breathe, he would not speak or look upon his father, or face his tormentor who enjoyed humiliating him every chance he got, his sneer alone would frighten anyone. 

* * *

  


Her anger was getting the best of her as she hissed laying in bed in her empty apartment she now lived in after her boyfriend of almost four years asked her to leave the home they shared months ago. Never did she suspect he was cheating on her, and now finding out he had not only kicked her out but had moved in with someone else hurt the most. 

She loved him, they both loved each other. But now she felt used, it seemed maybe she was the one who truly loved him, for him to give her up for another woman that wasn't even his._ Fuck him, fuck them both! _

The more she flipped through the dark pictures on her phone, no matter how hard she tried highlighting the photos they remained dark and fuzzy. 

She hissed at herself as she threw the phone down on her bed. All her plans were wasted. She needed to get back at the man’s wife for what she did to her, but it seemed trying to suck the man’s pretty cock, was too much of a turn on for her to even take a few fucking pictures properly. And to make matters worse, she didn’t even get to ride that pretty cock till the sun came back up. 

Now it seemed the man has gone into hiding; nowhere to be seen, his jeep was missing, plus she no longer saw him leaving his apartment to go to the nearby bar a few blocks away. How was she ever going to make the Tyrell bitch pay now? When her fucking husband was nowhere to be found. 


	14. Margaery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with another quick update, it's not as long as the one I gave you guys on Tuesday, but it's something..... Might as well write since most of us are in lockdown 😕. Be safe to you all.  
Not betaed, expect errors

_ No, No, Nooooooo! This was not happening to her. She did the breaking up. Not the other way around. _

Things were not going according to plan, this was certainly not how she planned to start, or end their night with each other. 

Her plans included being fucked into ecstasy, with his cock buried deep inside her womb, and her moaning his name between the pillows muffling her screams so the neighbors won't hear, and then after, having him fill her with his seed. Since she already stopped taking her birth control that week....

"Are you a boy? Or are you a man?" Her brown eyes were filled with unshed tears, her suitcase packed, ready to make her departure wanting him to look at her, to know how much pain he was causing. But all he did was hold the door open for her, to take her leave from his life once more.

_ Or maybe once and for all... Bastard!  _ She wanted to scream.

_ She should've known better, to not crawl in bed with him again. _

He came home late that evening, she had ordered them Pentosi food, his favorite, and had it set on the table.

She was never a cook, didn't see the point in learning, since her family always kept a private cook, ready to make whatever she or her family wanted. 

_ Especially her father. S _ he thought at how fat the man remained over all these years, even when her mother already had the man eating somewhat healthier now for his health....

Knowing he would probably be tired from most likely arguing with his father or maybe from work. She planned early that day to welcome him home after a long day with food and other things, if he was in the mood.

Now all of her careful planning was now up in smoke, like their relationship. If there was actually one.

_ Was this a plan he'd been working on for years to finally get back at her? Was this what she deserved for what she did? Her sin to bare for being unfaithful?  _

"I never took you for a fool or a mama's boy too afraid of your own father!" She spat. Even though what she really wanted to do was slap him. But he was not worth being arrested and spending the night in jail over.

Still she waited for him to say something, anything! Explain himself.

But was still met with his silence, that was all she got before walking through the door, her head held high.

He might have seen her tears earlier, when he came home and started throwing her clothes and personal items on the bed. But he would not see her breaking inside.


	15. Jon II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to say thank you to everyone who stuck with me with this fic. What was supposed to only be four chapters for a Christmas fic quickly morphed into something else. Also want to thank myself for finally completing a damn fic...haha!

Heart racing, while taking slow breaths, Dany tried to listen to every word the doctor spoke, not wanting to believe, or even understand what she was hearing. 

She's only nineteen, how can her blood pressure be so high? Or end up developing preeclampsia? While being told to take it easy and relax more. 

_ None of this makes any sense to me? _

Her eyes fell where her hand was placed on top of Jon's knee, interlaced in his fingers as his knee shook back and forth taking in the information the doctor gave them. 

_ He looks mad. _

Dany was sure he blamed himself for inviting so many of his family to stay with them. The apartment often seemed like a battleground of screaming children at times. 

Most of it coming from Arya, who tended to be demanding, while yelling a lot at Robb. 

Often calling her brother stupid for never listening to her, but at the same time, congratulating him for finally leaving the succubus. 

Robb had already signed the papers and from what she heard so far, even his wife had already signed. Neither party asking for spousal support. It seemed to her both parties just wanted their marriage dissolved and over with, to just move on with their lives. 

_ Well, maybe not Robb... _

Dany would be lying to herself if she wasn't worried for the man, but at least he'd become more talkative and open since his parent's left a few days before. Even going for walks with Ghost in the evenings, _ or making Rhaenys laugh at times with his failed jokes. _

That part did not go unnoticed to Dany, she was sure Arya picked up on it also._ Maybe she just wants him to move on and get over his ex, while making sure he won't go back to her. _

_ Maybe Arya being hard on him, was her way to make sure her brother didn't make the same mistake twice... _Rhaenys would probably be the same way if someone did that to Aegon. Dany had thought then, 

Rhaenys was single, and so was Robb, maybe_ I can play matchmaker for the two? _

* 

"Just get some rest, and try to stay away from anything too stressful for the sake of yourself and the baby, ok Daenerys?" 

Dany looked up at the doctor shaking her head in understanding, while still considering plans to fix Rhaenys and Robb together. "I will, in fact, Jon and I are leaving to stay for a week in the North with his parents." Dany offered. 

"I don't think we should bother with the trip anymore Dany, I know how my aunt Lysa can get especially being with my mother there, she doesn't have a filter on her." 

Jon paused for a moment to gather his thoughts. "Maybe, we should just stay home, you, me, Rhaenys, and Ghost." 

"No!" Dany frantically replied, "we can't miss your father's birthday party, or you missing that yearly hunting trip. I refuse to stay home, I want to see the place where you grew up, please Jon." 

Her arms folded, while Jon's eyes grew dark not seeming to budge in this discussion. "I want to go, even if I have to travel by bus or train, I'm going to your father's birthday party." 

She had to go, the man had already helped them with so much, it would seem disrespectful. 

He needed to remain calm, she needed to see it was best for him to take care of her and the baby. "My decision is final Dany, we're staying home for the sake of your health and the baby." 

"I'm not a fucking house rat!" Dany barked causing their doctor to become alarmed. 

"Daenerys, you need to remain calm or you'll find yourself hospitalized for observations and do miss your trip to the North." Doctor Kizness replied, looking at both her patient and the unborn child's father. He was just as guilty for causing her patient to become angry. 

. 

Turning to her doctor, Dany offered a weak smile before gathering her things to leave, there was no way, she was going to be hospitalized. 

  


It took some convincing and him not wanting to argue or send her pressure up that day, when they got home, for Jon to finally agree to leave to go North the next day. 

It also helped that both Arya and Robb threatened they would be staying at the apartment also and would call their parents to cancel if Jon stayed home. 

It seemed Jon would rather take his chances back in Winterfell, where at least the place was big enough to separate his siblings from her. Though it took another type of convincing, to get him to go on the hunting trip since he wanted to skip that part of the trip. 

Her eyes then looked out the window at the scenery around them, from the snow-covered mountains, pine trees, and the beautiful sky. They had been driving for over two hours now, since leaving the hotel in Moat Cailin, only stopping once to let Ghost go do his business. 

Jon explained the North was bigger than the southern kingdoms combined and the drive would be much longer due to the ice on the Kings Road Hwy this far north. Already she could see what he meant, the moment they traveled past the seaport of White Harbor. 

Not wanting to think of Wylla, even though Jon said she and her family might be therefor his father's party in a few days. 

Everything so far about being in the North was different. She'd seen snow before when Jon took her to the Riverlands. But never in her existence had she ever seen this much snow. it was already almost summer, yet it seemed the icy tendrils of the winter still held its grip tightly in the North... 

There were so many questions she wanted to ask Jon the further north he drove. But didn't dare, this was the first she'd ever seen him drive slow and careful on any highway, and by the looks of it with Robb driving with Arya in his jeep in front of them. It was best to go slow on the roads. 

_ Rhaenys would probably love this, _ Dany told herself, her niece would've probably loved to see the snow, if she wasn't such a wuss about not wanting to freeze, even though Arya claimed their home was built on hot springs. Her niece shook her head holding her position firm with a no! Claiming her body was meant for the warm weather. 

* 

"You ok Dany?" Jon asked, noticing how silent she became. 

"I'm fine, I'm just memorized by all this snow." Dany paused before turning to Jon who kept his eyes on the road. "I didn't think there would still be this much snow when it's almost summer." 

He smiled at her words taking her left hand in his. "It snows here in the summer also, we call it summer snow." Jon placed his hand on the swell of her bump. "Maybe our summer winter baby might love the winter more than the heat of the summer." It was an inside joke between the two, ever since she told him Valyria was the land of always summer. And since the North was known for their winters. Both began referring to their child that way. 

"We'll be in Winterfell in another hour or less." He turned his eyes off the road to look at her for a second, thinking of all the careful plans that were already made on his father's part for the two. 

Dany's eyes fell on the clock, before looking back out the window, it was almost 4 pm but the purple and orange skies already indicated night would be upon them soon. 

  


It was already night outside when Jon pulled into the long stretch of road that led to the house. He could see both his father and mother waiting for them as they drove into the driveway, but what surprised him was seeing his uncle waiting outside also with a huge grin. 

His eyes fell on Dany, who remained in shock at the house and all the acres of land that belong to his family. While the beast just looked ready to wreak havoc on all the open land. 

Stepping out of the car Jon was engulfed by his father before he hugged his mother next, while his father hugged Dany, then Arya and Robb. He also didn't miss his father whispering something in Robb's ear, which caused his brother to grow tense, as he stormed inside with their mother following close behind him. 

Before he could think what that was about, his uncle was already asking a question, his voice booming. 

"This must be the girlfriend, I've heard so much about Jon," Benjen asked before engulfing Dany in a tight hug. "Welcome to the family Dany, and also to the newest member of House Stark." Benjen declared before taking in her bump, smiling once more. He wouldn't dare touch her bump, knowing how self-conscious some women were. 

Jon bit down on his tongue thankful uncle Benjen gave nothing away. He then turned to his father, "Is everything ready?" 

"It is," Ned replied as he took Ghost. "Better hurry looks like we might get a light snow." 

"Is what ready?" Dany asked, noticing how silent, everyone became though Arya remained grinning. 

"You'll see." Jon offered as he took her hand, leading her into the family's Godswood which his father already had lit up with torches to light their path. 

He could already feel the sweat in the palm of his hands every time he looked at Dany, who looked like she was meant for the North, like a snow princess, with moonglow hair. 

She reminded him then of that old Myrish folk song, Seasons of my Love. 

_ "I loved a maid as white as winter with moonglow in her hair." _

Dany smiled before stopping to place a kiss on his lips. "Did I ever tell you, I love when you sing to me Jon Stark?" 

"Is that all you love?" Jon teased between kisses. Before stopping as his eyes looked to the sky noticing the full moon. 

He led her towards Winterfell's Heartstree, as she stood still taking in the whitebark, red leaves, and face. "It's beautiful Jon." 

"It is." He replied catching his breath, "thousands of years ago those of the North married under these trees, sealing their love for each other. Our love." 

Dany could feel tears forming in her eyes as Jon knelt before her taking her hand into his. "I know we're young and some might consider us crazy in love. But I love you, it took me a while to realize this Dany." 

_ Why am I crying so much? _

She watched the ring he removed from his pocket. "If you give me the chance to prove myself to you, from this day forth and for all other days, I beg you to honor me, and make me the happiest man in this world, and be my wife?" 

She loved him unconditionally and didn't care how loud she was about to answer him. 

"Yes!" Dany found herself screaming as Jon placed the ring on her finger, before engulfing her in a hug and kiss. Only to pull away to catch his breath, placing his forehead to hers, as they rocked in place, their breaths mingled filling the night air with sweetness. 

* * *

They both heard screaming coming from two female voices as Jon shook his head in disbelief. "Bloody hell," Jon exclaimed, as Dany looked at him puzzled. 

She could tell one of the voices belonged to Arya, the other she didn't know, maybe this was the infamous aunt Lysa, Arya spoke about until they walked into the den. 

Ned was holding Arya back, while Benjen was holding a brown-haired woman back, as Dany began wondering who this person was. She looked too young to be their aunt since Dany already knew the aunt had a son around her age. Noticing the way Jon gripped her hand, while also noticing the other people. One was a middle-aged woman who sat between a man around Ned's age with a young man between, who seemed too excited about the argument. Dany also noticed, neither Robb nor his mother was anywhere near the arguing. 

"Whore!" Arya spat, before adding other words which included, slut to succubus, even going as far as to say her brother as moved on and she should go get fucked by Dickon Tarly! 

_ Margaery? _Dany realized as Jon started leading her out the den and into another room that led upstairs. Dany tried to steal a look at all the beautiful artwork that lined the walls of the house. It was old yet grand. She would also need to ask how old this place was. 

They walked another few minutes before entering a room built for a prince. Just by how big it was. The fire was already lit, the mahogany curtains already drawn over the windows. 

"I'm sorry about that Dany." Turning her eyes from the gigantic canopy bed to face her boyfriend. Fiancee, Dany corrected herself as her hand fell back on the ring he gave her. 

"It's ok, I'm guessing that's the infamous Margaery Tyrell?" 

Jon nodded before hugging her, "maybe we should've stayed home." 

Dany slapped him against the shoulder causing him to wince. "None sense. I wanted to be here and see where you grew up silly." 

"What do you think?" Jon asked as he noticed her taking everything around the room. 

"It's too big for one person." Her eyes then met his. "I guess this is what you meant by no one being able to bother us?" 

He could already feel himself growing hard, but there was no time for this, they needed to shower and get ready for dinner. "Much as I want nothing more than to take you right now, I need to go check on Robb while you get ready for dinner." He took her hand leading her towards his bathroom. "I'll go get our bags then check on Robb." Kissing her once more, Jon showed her where the towels were kept. Before leaving for their bags. 

* * *

Dany sat between Robb and Jon who kept his free hand on her knee, as everyone drank their soup in silence. She could see the way Arya stared at Margaery seemingly waiting for the woman to say anything to her, while that said woman kept her eyes on Robb. 

From what she's heard so far, Margaery showed up that morning claiming she wanted to surprise the family for Ned's birthday. 

Arya on the other hand believed her parents should've not let her anywhere near the property. Margaery should've been told to leave the property. 

Before Dany could think anymore on it she could hear the young man across her calling her name. Smiling, Dany turned to face him. 

"Can I ask you a question?" Robin asked as Dany shook her head for him to do so. Jon already told her, his cousin as special needs and to not get upset by anything out of the ordinary he may ask. 

"I asked my aunt, then Jon earlier what you both are expecting." He paused to look at his mother who encouraged him to continue. "I wanted to know if you were having a boy or a girl?" 

Dany cleared her throat, knowing this would be the first Jon or any of the Stark's would know about the child, before continuing. "Jon and I are expecting a girl." She could hear the way Jon exhaled before turning to her. As Arya began hollering from the end of the table next to her father if she picked any name yet. While everyone else offered congratulations, even Catelyn seemed excited by the news as she smiled at Ned. 

"Is it also true, Jon is only marrying you so you can stay in the country? That's what my mother says." Robin asked as Jon began sneering at his aunt who looked unbothered, while her husband Petyr started choking on his wine... 

Jon tried to control his anger towards his aunt knowing she put her son up to this. But instead of yelling, he calmed down as he spoke to his cousin. "Dany was born in the Crownlands, but left with her family at a young age Robin." 

"Why does she sound like that Jon?" Robin asked right away. 

"Because like your cousin said Robin, Dany grew up in another part of the world where she learned another language." Cat replied while trying to apologize with her eyes to Dany. 

"I think it's cool you know another language. I only know the common tongue." Robin replied while playing with his soup. He wanted to ask more questions but noticed the look his stepfather gave him. Which only meant, that's enough talking from you. 

"She speaks three other languages," Jon replied with pride in his eyes at Dany, who squeezed his hand under the table. 

She could kiss him right now in front of his entire family. But realized it's probably best to save it for later tonight when they were alone. 

* * *

"I don't want to leave you alone with these people tomorrow Dany." 

Turning from the mirror with her brush in hand, as she faced Jon who sat on top of the bed in his boxers, hands folded watching her like she was the only person in the world that mattered to him. 

"They're your family Jon, you talk like they are strangers to you, plus your mother will be here with me." 

"It doesn't matter if she's here, she might get busy and leave to run errands. You've seen the kind of woman aunt Lysa is." 

"You worry too much, I'll be fine. if anything, I'll lock myself away in your room." 

Jon watched as she placed the brush down, walking towards him, her sheer nightgown leaving nothing to the imagination as she straddled him between her legs, before telling him to lay back on the bed. 

"I'll be fine silly, plus you're only leaving for like two days." 

Gripping her hips tightly pulling her on top of his hardened length, causing a moan to slip from her lips as she slowly rocked up and down on top of him, biting her lips While staring into his grey eyes. 

"If I scream will anyone hear us?" Dany asked as she took more of his length inside her, causing him to grunt before flipping her on her back, which only made her bite his cheeks, she would leave a mark there. 

"No one can hear us, and if they can, I don't care. I love you enough to want them to hear us." Jon replied as he began moving inside her fast with his thrusts needing to make up for lost times being in an apartment filled with people. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will most likely be working on my regent au next.


	16. My Love

Dany's eyes fluttered open as she reached for her phone biting back a smirk, recalling both last night and that early morning before Jon finally managed to pull himself away from her, to shower and ready to leave with his father, uncle, and siblings. 

Thoughts of chasing their release made her heart pang, knowing already how much she missed him, as her eyes fixed on the white gold diamond ring, intertwined into two hearts. 

Her thoughts then went to her family, recalling how excited they were when she group chatted with them and showed off her ring. 

Her niece was the only one asking if they recorded it. While her mother hissed, saying it was a private proposal and not everything needed to be broadcast. 

Dany huffed, wondering if the Godswood had any cameras. Surely a property like this would have cameras. 

She would ask Jon when he returned home. According to him, they were going to the true North to hunt, where phone signals weren't the best, due to how remote and far away he would be. 

Stretching making her way out of bed, Dany gazed towards the cackling sound coming from the fire. She would probably need more wood for it, it also didn't help that it was already late and almost noon. Jon's aunt would probably have another list of questions she wanted her son to ask. 

The sudden rumble sound coming from her body brought Dany from her thoughts. 

_ I'll eat before I video chat Irri and Missy, and show off my ring. _Dany smiled, knowing how jealous and happy both her girls would be for her. So far they both seemed to like Jon... 

  


Dany could hear the screaming match coming from somewhere downstairs the moment she entered the foyer, Robin sat in corner of the wall, his knees wrapped in his arms, with his head down rocking back and forth as the screams got louder. 

"I said, I made a mistake." Margaery cried out, causing Dany to stand still. 

_ Mistake? _Already Dany could feel herself becoming annoyed by Robb's soon to be ex. 

"Once can be a mistake, misplaced judgment Marg. But you cheated twice with the same man which means your marriage is over. It seems clear to me, you never loved or cared for my son!" 

"Stop wasting your time with the insufferable woman Cat, just let her leave and go back to the Reach and be with her family." 

Quickly Dany realized the third voice belonged to Jon's aunt Lysa as the door slammed open with Margaery walking quickly towards her, while both Catelyn and her sister followed behind. 

"You should probably save yourself marrying into this family," Margaery replied while pointing her finger towards both Catelyn and Lysa, before turning back to face her. "Take your child and go back to Valyria, or you'll be dealing with those two and the bitchy sister." 

_ How wicked can one woman be? Thinking she played no part in her husband's misery, _ Dany thought. "I'd rather take my chances with them." Dany could feel her chest tightening. "I saw first hand just how broken your husband was, how long it took before, he even opened up and said anything for the first few days staying with us.." Pausing trying to catch her breath, feeling dizzy all of a sudden as she gripped the foyer table. She could hear Catelyn walking over towards her, then felt the woman's hand around her asking if she was ok. 

_ No, _Dany wanted to say, but she needed to get her words out that seemed to be coming out slow. "You don't deserve a man like Robb." 

Her violet eyes met Catelyn's blue eyes, worry evident on her features. As Dany's vision started to go dark, her legs buckling. The last thing she heard before everything turned dark was Catelyn's screams to call 911. 

* * *

Catelyn could feel fear wrapping its tentacles inside of her as she tried remaining calm. Not once did the girl wake on the ride to the hospital even after they placed an oxygen mask over her to breathe. And now here she stood watching from the glass window as Howland Reed worked on her. While her sister and Margery tried getting Jon or any fucking one for that matter on the phone. While another nurse tried to get information on Daenerys medical file to locate her next of kin. 

Catelyn hissed to herself, not wanting to think negative thoughts as she began praying once more. Howland would take care of her, he had to. "Please, let her and the child be safe." Jon would never forgive himself if anything happened to his fiancee or baby. 

Cat watched as the dark-haired nurse ran back inside, her eyes glued trying to figure what they were saying. 

"Did you get in contact with her next of kin?" Howland asked as another nurse checked for Dany's blood type. They would need to get her in emergency surgery straight away, to save both mother and child. 

"Her parents gave the ok for the surgery, another family member should be here in the morning, while her parents fly in." 

Before the nurse could continue the other nurse screamed "O positive" before adding pressure over 130 and rising once more. 

Fuck, Howland replied. He would not lose this patient or the baby. "We need to hurry before she slips into cardiac arrest. Call O.R, then tell anesthesiology to meet us there, then get hold of doctor Barbrey, tell her we have a serious emergency. Pregnant patient, nineteen." Howland's eyes glimpsed her vitals noticing her pressure still rising. "Have her meet us in O.R right away." 

* * *

"Hello?" Ned could barely hear the frantic voice in the background, or whose voice it was that was talking to him as the call dropped. Looking at the call he could see it was his wife. As he tried calling it back only for the single to drop. 

"Do any of you have signal out here?" Ned asked the moment he got near everyone. 

Jon looked at his phone, noticing no bars, both Robb and Arya did the same, before Benjen shook his head hissing, "I told you to get a carrier that covered out here Ned." 

Ned thanked his brother before calling the number. "This is Ned, Cat is everything ok?" 

"Its Margaery, you guys need to get here to the hospital, Dany is in emergency surgery." 

Ned could feel himself grow numb as his eyes fell on Jon. "We need to leave." 

"Is everything ok dad?" Robb asked noticing the way his father's face fell into sadness. 

Jon could feel tears forming in his eyes before his father even spoke, as he hurried to gather his things and Ghost, not waiting for his father to say anything, he knew already he should've never left Dany's side. 

"What's going on?" Arya asked causing her father to wake from his reverie. 

"We need to leave now, fucking leave everything here, "Dany's in emergency surgery," Ned yelled. 

Jon could feel his breath go out of him as he started running towards the jeep, before noticing he didn't have the damn key, as everyone started getting inside."Give me the fucking key Robb." Jon barked, reaching for it. 

"I'm the better driver out here in this terrain. Jon sit in the front." Benjen took the key as Arya tried reassuring Jon that everything would be ok. 


	17. Jon III

Five fucking hours, that's how long it took to arrive at the hospital due to all the snowfall that made visibility poor not to mention driving slower than normal. 

Only to be told visiting hours ended which meant Jon could not see his daughter or Dany. To make matters worse, they were told it's best to come back in the morning with a relative of the patients. 

Information on their wellbeing was also denied to them. Due to not being next of kin or family, because of the HIPAA law. 

_ Fuck that law, _Arya told herself. 

Being annoyed at the arrogant woman, who she knew was only doing her job. But that didn't mean she had to be rude about it to them, or Jon especially, who now sat between their parents. Their father holding his hand in prayer while their mother rubbed Jon's back. Something Arya was sure the woman hasn't done in years. 

Putting her hair back in a bun, realizing how helpless she was in a situation like this. She just couldn't hack into the hospital's system or call a friend to try and attempt it. 

Going to jail or maybe even prison would only piss everyone off more. Including Jon, he would probably blame himself if she did do it, adding to his stress. 

No there was nothing anyone could do but wait. Which was nail bitting hard to do when it came to a person like her. Everything about this situation was depressing. 

Not even her lawyer brother could argue to get Jon info on their condition. To make matters worse, the only thing her father's friend Howland Reed could say, was they taking good care of both mother and child. 

_ Fuck does that also even mean? It could mean anything... _

The most anyone could do was wait for Rhaenys flight that got delayed, due to snowfall to arrive. Robb was the one designated to get her from the airport. 

Jon was certainly in no condition to drive, plus he refused to even leave the hospital to change or shower while blaming himself for both leaving on the hunting trip and coming North. 

Maybe he was right, her eyes then fixed on the Tyrell cunt that was arguing with her brother earlier wanting to know if he and Rhaenys were together? and how could he move on so fast? 

Luckily their father ended that spat, before all of them got thrown out of the hospital. 

Luckily Jon wasn't with them at the time, he left to go do a DNA test for baby girl Targaryen. After Howland recommended he do one right away. 

  


His family was all around him, offering their love and support, yet he felt nothing, completely useless and numb inside like he had entered into a void of nothingness. As he tried his best to keep his tears at bay. He needed to be strong for both Dany and their child. A child he wasn't allowed to see or even find out about due to not being there at the time. 

There would be no sharing of information on his daughter or his lover. All he could do was sit and wait like everyone else, like a stranger until a family member arrived just to get information. 

_ I should've married her, I wouldn't feel this lost inside if I had, just man up from the beginning. _

Truth be told, he knew he loved her and wanted to be with her, and spend his life with her from before he even knew she was pregnant. But seeing how much of a shit show Robb's marriage was terrified him into silence. So he lied that night to her for the first and only time. 

_ "I don't know if it's love." _

How stupid was I? He lied for no good reason other than being scared of the unknown. 

Shaking those negative thoughts while trying not to make himself ask what happened at the house. He was sure he would never forgive whoever caused Dany to be sent to the hospital. To make matters worse, his mother was remaining silent. While Margaery kept her eyes diverted away from him, while also avoiding him. 

_ Why is she even still here? _

Raising his head to look at that said woman, who was soon to be a distant memory. 

Jon could see the way she kept her eyes locked on Robb, who kept his eyes on his phone, waiting for a call or text from Rhaenys to get her. 

Next to him sat their uncle Benjen, who looked tired and worried. The man had both driven them north of the wall and drove them back. 

"This way hurry!" Looking up Jon watched as a tanned skinned woman approached one of the receptionist, while a tall lanky man wearing a baseball cap followed running towards her. 

Jon could hear the woman shrieking at who he believed was her husband or boyfriend, telling him to take out his identification card to show them who he was. 

He watched as the man handed over his card before he started wiping sweat off his forehead, which Jon found odd, especially since neither was dressed for the weather. 

The woman wore a light leather jacket and dress in ankle boots. While the guy was only dressed in blue jeans and a green sweater. _ They must be from the south? _Jon thought first until the man began screeching out which only got Jon's and everyone's attention, even his father looked up. Listening to the man yell a few words in Valyrian until the woman he was with whispered in his ear. 

Which didn't even seem to calm him, as he began yelling in the common tongue, it seemed like the rude receptionist must have said something he didn't like. 

"Are you going to continue staring at us? or are you going to get someone on the phone? I need you to start dialing numbers before the rest of my family arrives. I need to speak with my sister's doctor. I demand you do your job now!" 

Jon rose from his seat, he needed to get a better look at the man. 

"Hi?" Jon asked nervously, not knowing how the man would respond, especially since he seemed pissed. 

Jon watched the way the man's lilac eyes focused on him, up close he could see short silver-blond hair under the baseball cap. "Are you here for Dany and the baby?" 

Jon could see both the man and woman's puzzled expressions turn to realization on who he was. 

"Are you Jon?" Talisa asked. A middle-aged woman along with an older man walked out the elevator towards them after the receptionist pointed them out. 

"Which one of you is Viserys Targaryen?" Barbrey asked as Viserys lifted his hand. 

The woman only gave a thin smile first. "I'm doctor Barbrey, I'm the one looking after your sister and this is doctor Jeor Mormont from pediatrics." Barbrey cleared her throat before continuing as Jon could feel his chest tighten. "Would you like for us to speak to you in private?" 

Viserys looked from Talisa to Jon, "this is my girlfriend and Jon is sister's boyfriend and father of the baby, he as a right to know also." 

Barbrey nodded her head, "your sister is in critical but stable condition at this time. We're doing everything we can to monitor her condition." Jon could feel the air go out of him, he couldn't breathe, or think straight, he didn't even notice the woman who came with Viserys holding onto him. 

_ She's strong, _Jon realized as he stared into her dark pools as both his father and uncle came over next, to help him. 

"Are you well? I can give you a moment to gather your thoughts before I continue, or my colleague can answer any concern you have about your child." Barbrey replied noticing how pale Jon looked. 

"Please continue." Jon pleaded "it's a lot to just take in all at once." It surely was, especially taking note of how fast his heart was beating and how sweaty his hands became. 

"We will continue monitoring your sister's condition for now." Barbrey nodded to Jeor then. 

"Since my colleague already introduced me, I'll just tell you about baby girl Targaryen's condition." 

Already Jon could hear himself scream no, not the baby also. Fighting the tears back at the word condition. First Dany now his daughter? 

"The baby is currently in NICU, due to being a month early, but is in stable condition. We just need to run further tests on her to make sure everything is alright." The man looked at Jon, "You can follow me upstairs to meet your daughter along with one other person." 

"I want to see Dany." Jon found himself saying, looking at doctor Barbrey who only shook her head. 

"I'm sorry, but you won't be able to see her right now, tests are currently being run on her at this moment." It's probably for the best Barbrey thought. The young man was barely standing straight in front of her and was in no condition to see her patient. 

"The offer still stands if you want to see your daughter." Jeor reminded him. 

Jon could feel his father's grip on him tighten, "go and see your daughter Jon." 


	18. Aerys

Aerys was trying his best to calm his wife down, while Aegon tried getting information on their flight North. 

Their flight landed in Dorne, while their connected flight to the North was still delayed due to a snowstorm. Looking at their attire neither him, his wife, or grandson were dressed properly. How can one be? They were coming from the lands of always summer, going to the lands of always winter. Where it snowed year-round. Even in the summers, if what he read up on the North was true. 

"Viserys is there with Talisa my love, if her condition changed, he would've told us or her doctor would've contacted us right away." Aerys didn't know if he was buying the bullshit he was spewing out his mouth, his baby was somewhere North unconscious laying in a hospital bed. 

Her doctor assured them over voicemail, since they were already in flight, that she would make contact once Dany's next round of tests was done. That was hours ago. 

But his son was there, which only eased his worried mind a little. 

He was thankful both Viserys and Talisa were in Braavos traveling the old city on vacation. He was even more thankful they arrived North before the snowfall got any worse. 

The last they spoke with Rhaenys since landing, was an hour ago, her flight was finally boarding. 

While Rhaegar was probably still in flight with Elia since they left Pentos on a direct flight North. It seemed to him, everyone would arrive before they even did. 

He wondered how Jon was holding up? The most Viserys said was the boy looked lost. 

He could feel his wife stir in his arms as stared at him, her tear-filled indigo eyes shifting. "How can you sit here and remain calm Aerys?" 

"Because I have to be strong for you and Aegon. His grandson was trying to hide his emotions, but Aerys knew the boy also felt helpless in the situation. Constantly getting up to go walk or ask about their delayed flight.... 

His words didn't seem to work, as she started bawling louder holding unto him tighter... 

Which only seemed to cause other passengers to look in their direction. 

"Do you two mind? Some of us here don't want to hear your wife's hysteric outbursts. 

Rhaella looked at the red-haired woman, who earlier had her face glued to her phone, who was now scowling at her outburst. 

Rhaella switched from Valyrian to the common tongue. "Who the fuck are you looking at? Or talking to? My child is in the hospital, don't tell me how to act or behave!" She watched as the woman sat up and went to sit elsewhere. 

"Was screaming at that woman necessary Rhaella? Did it calm your dragon blood?" Aerys asked, he needed for this flight to start calling passengers before his wife or even he, ripped someone's head off. 

  


Not only did he and his mother have to wash their hands, but they also had to wear protective garments over their clothes and hair, as they were led inside NICU. 

Both Viserys and Talisa opted out, due to having flown to the North from Braavos, where they were vacationing on a private jet belonging to Talisa's father. 

Jon could already hear the buzzing in his head from all the machines around the incubators the babies were in. 

He almost went to tell the nurse, he wasn't sure he could do this until she stopped in front of a small babe fussing around, a pink hat on her tiny head along with a small diaper. His eye followed where her name tag was listed. 

It was the same name tagged on the band they gave him to wear on his wrist, explaining all he had to do was show it and be able to see his child whenever. 

Jon looked from his wrist that displayed baby girl Targaryen, back to his daughter who looked like she was about to start crying any second. He wanted to touch her, hold her even but wasn't sure if he wanted to, due to the wires on her tiny body. 

He feared he might break her, or harm her. 

"You can touch her if you'd like." The chubby nurse with grey kind grey eyes offered. 

"I'm scared, I might break her," Jon replied as the babe squinted her eyes open a second, before shutting them, letting out a tiny wail before it got louder, causing him to step back into his mother... Who gave him a small push, encouraging him to not be afraid. 

"I think someone maybe needs her diaper changed and food the woman teased. 

Jon watched as she reached for a diaper and a small bottle filled with what he expected was food for the babe. 

"Here you should change your daughter, might as well get used to it. After you're done with that, you can go wash your hands there and feed her next...." 

Careful under the watchful eye of the nurse, Jon slowly pulled off her diaper, replacing it, sweating and wondering if he was doing it right. 

After that was done, he carefully watched as the nurse removed the wires from where he sat with the bottle feeding, as the squirming babe was placed in his arms. 

His eyes grew glossy at the tiny breathing sound she made, the more she suckled from the bottle. 

Jon watched her eyes open, revealing gorgeous violet eyes like her mother thought he could see a ring of grey around her irises. 

"She's beautiful." Jon found himself saying. 

Catelyn smiled, "she looks a lot like you" when you were young." 

Jon chuckled at her words. "Was I also born bald like my daughter?" Maybe she'll have hair like Dany? though he doubted it, noticing small tufts of dark-brown hair. 

He could already feel some of the sadness in his heart melt away holding his daughter.


	19. Robb/Rhaenys

** Robb **

"They aren't letting anyone see her tonight." Was the most words he'd spoken to her since she climbed into the backseat of his jeep, head held down wanting to be alone with her thoughts, as they sat in the parking lot in silence waiting for her parent's plane to arrive. 

That was an hour ago, and in between that time all Robb found himself doing was either looking at the clock on the dashboard counting down the time until Rhaenys parent's plane landed, or just stare at her through the rearview mirror. Which he found himself doing more often now, wondering if he should say anything else to her. 

The once talkative young woman who came to his apartment with his brother and Dany, to help him when he was at his lowest, was now hurting, and there seemed to be nothing that he could do to help comfort her or make her bellow in laughter with the sweet sounds she normally made, whenever she laughed. 

"Are you just going to pretend to be staring out the window, while side-eyeing me the entire time?" Rhaenys released an annoyed huff, trying to calm herself, as realized how irritating she sounded. Fisting her knuckles against her dark jeans, willing her negative thoughts away. 

"I'm sorry for coming off like that to you, I'm just." She choked back a tear then, not know what to say really. 

"It's ok, I should be the one apologizing for staring at you like an idiot." That was all Robb could think to say to her. Though there were more words he'd like to say to the lovely person staring out the window at the snow-covered ground. 

"It's fine, I'm just." She waved him off, as she stopped to gather her thoughts, trying not to come off like a frightened child. She was almost twenty-three, not some scared feeble creature, unsure how to express her emotions. "I'm just angry with myself, for not being here for Dany. I should've been here for her." 

Rhaenys shook her head once more staring at Robb, trying to will her stubborn tears away. "Dany is always the first person to help out anyone, a staunch defender when it comes to those in need. Now she's lying in a hospital bed, and I wasn't there for her, to hold her hand, tell her everything will be alright." 

Rhaenys bitterly chuckled. "Instead of being by her side like I promised her when I came to Westeros, I stayed back at the apartment, too scared of the cold. Yet, here I am now, too busy blaming myself for not being here from the beginning." 

Robb took her hand in his swiftly not really thinking or realizing what he was doing, until he noticed the puzzled expression she gave him, as he released it. "Sorry. I shouldn't have done that, I wasn't thinking clearly." 

In truth, he wasn't really, the young woman before him seemed to have a way about her that would bring any man to their knees. 

It was still hard for him to believe she was single. 

"You say sorry a lot, for a person who has nothing to apologize for Robb Stark." She viciously mocked as Robb grew silent. She smiled to herself, wondering if Jon's brother was truly a lawyer. Most lawyers she'd met always seemed to not know how to shut up. 

"I shouldn't have taken your hand like that." He replied, noticing the look of confusion in her dark eyes that seemed annoyed at his words. 

_ She hates me...Or at least thinks me stupid or mad. Maybe two out of the three? _

"I would've slapped your hand away if I took offense." She smiled noticing the flush around his right ear. "In times like this, we all need some sort of comforting I suppose." 

Inhaling a shallow breath as she turned away from him once more, looking at all the snow coming down. "You never told me what happened? Or how Jon is holding up since I last spoke to him before my flight boarded." 

She grew silent once more, trying to recall what Viserys told her. But yet, most of that conversation was starting to seem like a distant memory. 

"I know Vis texted everyone stating Dany was arguing with someone at your parent's house, who was she arguing with?" 

Robb could feel his chest tighten while trying to clear the lump in his throat as his voice croaked. "She overheard my mother and aunt arguing with my ex-wife." He watched as Rhaenys brows curled, as she wrinkled her nose, seeming to not believe what he was telling her... 

_ It's defiantly three out of three. She must hate me a lot now. _

"Your what?" She shook her head in disbelief. "Did your mother invite her to your father's birthday party?" 

_ Fuck... _ Rhaenys found herself saying. "I'm guessing she must have said something to piss Dany off?" 

There was no way he could keep what Margaery said a secret..."I believe my ex-wife's words were, Dany should stay away from my family and take the child back home to Valyria." 

Rhaenys mused as she began twirling her hair. "That day will never come, especially with how crazy both your brother and Dany are with each other." 

Robb let a soft chuckle out. "I'm glad my brother found her, if I were, to be honest, Dany actually drew his brooding ass out of his shell." 

Rhaenys barked out in laughter. "That's who Dany is for you, a ray of sunshine, ready to explode with warmth, even in the cold." 

"You both are." Robb found himself saying, once more not thinking, while trying to explain. "What I mean is, you both helped me when I was at my lowest when neither of you had to." 

_ Great come back, play it safe. _Robb told himself, he was sure if he could pat himself on the back, he would. But then he would just look stupid in front of her. Which he was calmly trying to avoid. 

Yet there was nothing else, that he could say, as Rhaenys phone went off ruining whatever moment the two were having, as Robb watched her talk on the phone, her voice lowered to just a whisper. 

He turned from her then, rethinking whatever thoughts that were wrapped around inside his brain. 

_ Maybe she doesn't have a boyfriend? _ Robb thought as he shuffled in his seat, he really needed a walk to clear his head, realizing he was thinking too much about a woman who saw him at his lowest. Why would she even want him? 

Maybe_ the reason she was whispering was to talk to a fuck buddy, who wanted to know where she was. Lots of people were now doing the casual thing. Maybe she also did that. _He frowned at that thought, realizing he needed a walk, as he stepped out of the jeep to give her some privacy. 

He didn't know how long he stood outside, the late spring snow didn't seem to bother him, even if he'd lived in the south of Westeros for so many years, as a knock against the window was heard. Which only made him stop looking at whoever was inside the truck in front of him, shoving the snow aside in the parking lot. 

Entering back inside the jeep, Robb noticed Rhaenys was already sitting in the front seat buckled in, a huge smile on her face. 

_ She must have climbed in from the backseat... _ Robb figured. 

"My parents are outside the gates waiting for us." Rhaenys pointed out, before telling him which gate they were located. 

He didn't need to be told twice, as he drove out towards there. 

* * *

Robb's hands remained gripped tightly to the steering wheel as he drove slowly to the hospital. The few glances he got of Rhaenys parent's it was clear to see, she resembled her mother greatly. While her father had the same Valyrian traits as Dany. One would surely think he was Dany's father. 

But unlike Dany and Rhaenys, the man who sat next to him since Rhaenys wanted to sit in the back with her head rested on her shoulder, was quiet. 

The most both had said to each other was hello and thank you for picking us up. 

He supposed with the stress their family was now going through with both Dany and the baby in the hospital, there wasn't much that could be said. 

_ At least the Targaryen's weren't chaotic like his family. _

Maybe it was for the best, they were nearing the hospital and Jon would be near the entrance to meet them. Plus from what he'd gathered both Viserys, his fiancee, and his uncle Benjen had left for the house. It seemed both families would be residing under one roof for a while. 

What could go wrong? 

_ Everything... _Robb realized, he saw the sneer Margaery gave when he left to get Rhaenys and her parent's. Again he didn't know why she didn't leave after Dany got admitted, or when his uncle left... Why was she still in North? 

_ Because she's here to try to get you back, you idiot... _Just as those thoughts came to mind, Robb shook them away. He would never fall into her trap a third time. Dickon must have dumped her, for her to come crawling back, thinking it would be like all the other times... 

_ Never again. I'm done! _

So busy in his thoughts Robb didn't realize he was about to run a red light. 

"The light is red slow down." Came the calm voice next to him, as Robb slowed at the light, to address Rhaenys father. 

"I'm sorry, it's been a long day. It seems my head isn't fully functional, with all that has transpired already." 

Rhaegar nodded his head in understanding. "We all are, but let's not make it where we're also admitted into the hospital. I doubt the rest of our families can handle even more stress." 

Robb watched the man's lips curl into an assuring smile before the light turned green. 

It took but another few minutes before they were all parked and walking towards to entrance of the hospital, thankfully there was parking close. He doubted the Targaryen's could handle a winter snowstorm, just by how they were huddled together walking in sync. It wasn't even that cold. But then again, they were used to the warm weather of Essos and Dorne. Since Rhaenys did speak fondly of her family there. 

They were about to enter inside where he could already make out his brother standing at the hospital's entrance. Robb watched as Rhaenys ran inside the automatic doors, her parent's following right after. 

"Jon!" Rhaenys screamed the moment they were next to each other. 

Lips pressed into a tight smile, Robb watched as Rhaenys gripped his brother into a tight hug, as she began crying once more in his arms. While her parent's stood to the side waiting to be introduced to his brother. 

It wasn't until her father cleared his throat did the young woman let go of Jon. 

Letting go of Rhaenys, Jon walked up to both her parents. "It's nice to finally meet you both in person and not over video." 

Robb could tell his brother was trying to find some kind of light in the dark situation that was going on. 

"Indeed it is," Rhaegar replied as both he and Elia engulfed Jon into a tight hug. "I know this was not the way any of us planned on meeting." Rhaegar tightened his hold on Jon. 

"We all need to come together for the sake of Dany and your daughter." 

Robb could see the way Rhaenys turned away, wiping her eyes, as her parent's and Jon separated. Even his brother looked as though he had years in his eyes. 

"Jon, have you heard any news from my brother or grandparents? The last time I spoke to them before boarding my flight, they were still delayed in Dorne... I haven't been able to reach either since landing." 

"I did, an hour ago, when they were about to board. Jon replied, wiping his eyes. "I'll pick them up from the airport." 

Jon turned to face Robb, "I'm sure my brother is exhausted." 

"I think we all are." Rhaegar mused. "But first I'd like to meet with doctor Barbrey since Rhaenys said Viserys already left with your uncle." 

Rhaegar cleared his throat before continuing. "I'd also like to meet and thank your parents for allowing us to stay at your home, during this time. Our family can also share rooms." 

"You don't have to share." Robb blurted out causing everyone to stare at him. "The house is big enough, lots of unused room." 

"What Robb means, the house has belonged to the Stark family for years. It was an old castle." Jon replied noticing how confused the Targaryen's became. 

Robb let out a sigh of relief, not only was he acting a fool around Rhaenys, now he was becoming an even bigger one around her parent's. He could not imagine things getting any worse from here out. 

* * *

"What is she doing here?" Elia screamed as her hand pointed to the woman sitting by herself on the corner. As Elia hollered even louder. "Why are you here Lenna? Or should I say Margaery since you lied to my family about being my niece's boyfriend's cousin?" Elia barked not amused by seeing the woman who stole her niece's fiancee. 

_ Obviously, things could only get worse... _Robb realized as Rhaenys passed him an apologetic look, while his parents rose from their sleep. Jon looked confused at everything, Arya was busy snickering. Rhaegar was trying to quiet his wife and stop her from yelling. 

While his ex-wife looked defiant as ever. Her lips curled into a smug smile. 

_ She knew these people he realized, how many other men was she cheating on him with? _

Rhaenys was by his side then, looking at him like he was some lost puppy. "Shit Robb, I feel sorry and disgusted also knowing you were married to a creature like her."Rhaenys pointed towards Margaery, as she enclosed her arm in his, leaning her head against his shoulder. 

He didn't know what came Rhaenys was playing. But he would gladly join in if it meant getting Margaery out of his life for good. He could already see the way she was watching the two of them. 

"Everyone quiet down, you're going to get us all kicked out of here." Jon barked as he turned to his parents. "You need to get her out of here." Jon pointed at Margaery then, he could not bother to imagine what Margaery did to Dany's family. 

"There is no need to." Margaery sneered. "I'd rather take my chances at a hotel tonight, and fly back to the Reach in the morning." 

She got up then, walking over to where both Robb and Rhaenys were. "Enjoy my sloppy seconds, it seems you Martell's enjoy what I've already had." Margaery smiled as she turned to walk away. 

Rhaenys made to grab a hold of Margaery's hair, and yank her. Until Robb held her firm next to him. "She isn't worth getting kicked out of here for. We're all here for Dany and the baby, not her." 

The hall was silent until Arya burst out laughing. "Thank you, the wicked witch of the Reach is finally out of our lives, for good...." 

  


** Rhaenys **

_ The nerve of her! _Rhaenys cursed, recalling the smug smile on Robb's ex-wife face, announcing she should enjoy her sloppy seconds. 

_ I should've yanked her, dragged her. Not only was she responsible for Nym's misery but also Robb's? Even Dany wasn't able to escape her claws. _

_ Seven hells. Did this woman leave a trail of heartbreak and destruction where ever she went? _

Grasping her phone tightly, Rhaenys realized one crucial thing at that moment. She needed to tell Nym. Not tomorrow, but right away. 

_ Please be awake... _

**Rhaenys:** are yo_u awake? need to talk to you, like right now. it's important, so wake your ass up." _

Looking at her phone screen, Rhaenys could see that her cousin was typing a response. 

_ Good, she's still awake. _

**Nym:**_ "what's wrong? is Dany and the baby not ok?" _

Rhaenys took a deep breath, ready to tell her cousin everything that transpired since they last spoke earlier. 

**Rhaenys:**_ "you're going to scream and freak out at what I'm about to tell you." _

**Nym:** _ "spill it." _

Rhaenys paused trying to think out the right words to say to her cousin... Nym was still hurting over the betrayal. What did her cousin call it again? _ Wasting almost five years of her life to Dickon Tarly. _

Everyone expected the man to propose to Nym. But in the end, he cheated on her for most of their relationship... 

**Rhaenys: **_ "remember the cute guy I was telling you about earlier tonight? turns out his ex is none other than that trick Dickon was cheating on you with. I swear, I went to pull her hair until Robb stopped me, saying she wasn't worth it after my mother dragged her." _

Nym sat up out of bed in an instant not knowing what to say, she could easily tell her cousin she sort of hooked up with the guy when he was drunk and at his lowest. But couldn't, there was no way she could tell Rhae. 

Her cousin seemed attracted to him. Plus, it wasn't like she fucked him or anything. 

_ Decisions, decisions. _ Nym thought. Her hand still grasping her phone. There was no way he would've remembered, or recalled what she looked like, he was pissed drunk, and it was dark inside his apartment. 

_ it was just head. _ She reminded herself. _ Nothing special, all she wanted was revenge. _

**Nym:** "_ I think you should go get yourself some of his🍆 it's not like you weren't 💦 over him before you found out he was married to that slut. _ Nym smiled as she texts out the following words. _ "Get some of that 🍆 and let me know how it was in the morning. don't forget the condoms, can't have you also having 👶 😂" _


	20. Jon IIII

He could feel his heart pound throughout his chest, barely registering whatever it was the new doctor on call was telling both he and Dany's parents. 

It also didn't help how exhausted he was. Last night after he picked Dany's parents and her nephew Aegon up from the airport. Her parent's decided it was probably best, they tested and freshened up until they were finally allowed to see her and get the results from her test in the morning. 

That night, however, Jon could not sleep, he felt guilty inside for leaving both Dany and the baby alone at the hospital. He much preferred to stay there. But knew he couldn't, it wasn't safe for either Dany or his child if he remained unclean. 

Looking at Dany's parents, Jon could see the bags and dark circles under their eyes. He knew he didn't fare any better. Jon was sure he looked a mess, dressed in jeans and a sweatshirt. 

Both her parents were dresses in thick bubble jackets they received from his parents. 

The temperature was in the mid-fifties, yet every one of Dany's family that morning asked how they managed to even survive the harsh winters over breakfast. 

They even joked that Christmas should be celebrated between both families in Valyria where it was always warm. 

Jon was surprised that both his parents had no problem with it. 

_ At least everyone seems to be getting along so far. _He thought, clenching and unclenching his hands to the side of him, trying to control his nerves. 

All he wanted was to go see Dany at this moment. Since arriving at the hospital they were already delayed in seeing her, due to more tests. Instead, all three took turns to see his baby girl. Jon smiled at that thought. 

Since it was mandatory that only two could be inside the NICU. Jon decided to let her parents go meet the baby, until Dany's doctor contacted them, to let them know the results of the test were over. 

Though it seemed Dany's father could not stay too long inside the NICU. 

Jon was sitting in the waiting room when Aerys returned exactly thirty-five minutes later, tears in his lilac eyes. 

Jon recalled then, how worried he became, wondering if something happened. Not bothering to ask Aerys anything, as he dashed towards the elevators, rushing to scrub his hands and get dressed in the protective fabric, they made everyone wear inside. 

The moment he stepped inside the NICU, all he saw was Rhaella cooing to her granddaughter, a huge smile plastered against her lips, before turning in his direction. 

"_She's beautiful Jon." _

Jon released a breath he didn't know he was holding. 

_ Safe, his daughter was safe in her grandmother's arms. _ Jon assured himself, trying to catch his breath after running, knowing there was no way he could take any more heartache. 

It dawned on him however the reason why Aerys left the NICU, some old memory must have triggered him with Rhaella holding his granddaughter. Jon realized then, something about it must have brought back old memories of Rhaella holding Dany when she was a babe, which seemed to terrify Aerys. 

Since the first day he might Aerys Targaryen that day in the dorm she shared with Wylla. Jon knew the man was protective when it came to his daughter. The man told him girls were different from boys. You want to protect them. 

Jon knew he would probably be in the same pain Aerys now found himself in if the roles were reversed. 

"I can only allow, one or two of you to see your daughter." Dany's doctor replied, waking Jon from his thoughts. 

Both Rhaella and Aerys have not seen Dany in person for months, he realized it was best for them to go first. 

"You both can go, I can go stay with the baby." In truth, Jon much preferred to be with Dany alone. He didn't know if he could control his emotions, nor did he want her parents watching him. He wanted his own private time with her while wishing he could also take their daughter to meet her. 

But that would not happen until the pediatrician gave the ok. 

  


He didn't know how many hours had passed, hanging out with his daughter, between feeding, changing, watching her blow spit bubbles, and sleeping once more until she woke once again. Jon was at a loss for time, he didn't even notice Aerys walking towards him, only felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and a smile plastered on the man's face. 

"Do you mind a grandfather getting the chance to finally holding his granddaughter?" 

Jon could not say no to the man's request, gazing towards the window, where he saw Rhaella standing, as he handed the baby off. 

He needed to get to Dany, he needed to see her. 

**** 

_ Broken, was how Jon felt inside. _

Already at a loss for words walking inside her hospital room, tears came rushing down, blurring his vision. Whatever good mood his daughter put him in earlier, quickly evaporated, seeing all the machines around Dany, and the breathing tube lodged inside her mouth. 

Her doctor did mention they'd remove it by the next day since Dany's vitals were getting stronger. 

Yet nothing her doctor assured them about seemed real. 

Jon could feel his legs buckle the moment he found the chair next to her and collapsed in it, tightening her small hand inside his. As Jon peppered it with kisses, wishing she'd wake up like those fairy tales where the prince kisses his blushing princess, waking her from whatever deep slumber she was in. 

But that was fairytales, and this wasn't one. This was a reality. His reality, one he wanted Dany to wake up from at this very second. 

His hand brushed her hair away to the side where he planted a kiss on her forehead. 

"Hello my love, I'm finally here." Jon stumbled out between tears. "I would've come sooner but was denied seeing you due to laws that prohibited me." 

He leaned forward into the chair more to be closer, not releasing her hand from his. "I should've married you months ago. I should've been man enough, to scream in your ears that I love you every day, instead of being a fool, denying myself what I felt for you." 

Jon laughed like an idiot in love then. "I knew, I wanted you from the first day you walked into your dorm room with your parents. You managed to take my breath away, just with your smile." 

Brushing her silver-blond hair away once more, wanting nothing more than to brush it, or comb through it with his fingers. 

Remembering how much she enjoyed whenever he brushed her hair at night, before bed. 

He bitterly chuckled then, thinking back to the day he realized Dany melted his frozen heart and how jealous he became, watching Grenn dance with her all those months ago. 

"I'm sure your father saw it in my eyes, why he hurried both you and your mother away, he probably thought of me as some type of bad boy, not realizing how much of a dork I truly am." 

Suddenly remembering something he wanted to share with her, Jon removed his phone from his pocket. "I can't bring our daughter to see you yet, and I know you're sleeping but I read sometimes patients can hear sounds." Pressing play on his phone, Jon let the gurgling sound and cries of their daughter fill the room, as he cried tears of joy. "She as your eyes and my hair color, and according to our mothers she looks like me." 

_ Tap Tap _

Jon could hear a tapping on the glass window behind him, as he turned to notice Rhaenys, her brother, parents, and Viserys waiting outside. 

_ Fuck, _ Jon realized, it must have been late into the afternoon, that was when it was planned for the rest of the family to trickle into the hospital and come see her. 

Taking her hand to his lips once more for a long-drawn-out kiss. "I have to go now, I can't be greedy." 

Apart of him truly didn't want to leave, visiting hours would probably soon be over, plus he doubted any of them would allow him alone with her for five minutes more. 

"I love you." 


	21. You're Fine

** Daenerys **

"Easy, just breathe." Doctor Barbrey advised Dany, as she successfully removed the breathing tube from her mouth, noticing frightened violet eyes staring back at her in distress. "You're going to be ok, we've already sent someone to get in contact with your parents, they should be here early in the morning..." 

Dany stared into the older woman's eyes which held both warmth and concern. There were so many things she wanted to ask, but her throat was dry and hurt. 

Suddenly tears fell from her eyes, alarming the doctor who signaled for a nurse to call for water in a canteen. 

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions and your mind must be racing with so many thoughts right now. But I need you to calm down, you're going to be fine. We're here to take great care of you." 

Dany closed her eyes nodding her head in the process. _ She wanted to know if her baby was ok, she needed Jon next to her now, to comfort her. Since all, she could think of since waking to the sounds of machines all around her, with sharp pains coming from her lower stomach. _

_ Along with an iv in her arm, she ended up twisting together with the wires against her body. If that wasn't frightening enough, the breathing tube down her throat did it. _

_ Which seemed to alert a nurse that came rushing inside the room, telling her to breathe. The doctor would be there soon. Which she did, noticing __a tall woman walking briskly inside, along with another nurse, who didn't stay for long after the doctor said something to her. _

_ Wait did she just say my parents would be here soon? _

Opening her eyes back up, Dany watched the dark-haired nurse who was the first person she woke to, pouring water for her, while the doctor raised her bed putting her into an awkward seating position, as the nurse helped her to the cup of water, which ended up making Dany cough. 

"Easy, not so fast." The doctor warned as she backed away towards the ventilator and heart monitor leaving Dany with the nurse, who seemed to be counting to herself for some odd reason. 

"I'm doctor Barbrey, and this lovely nurse next to you is Mya, she's been taking great care of you since you've been in our care. Again I'm sure there's a lot of questions you want to be answered. So I'll answer the one I'm sure you want answered right away." Barbrey stepped closer towards Dany a faint smile on her thin lips. "Your daughter is fine, and from what I've heard she's in step down already. You can see her in an hour after I'm done checking on you. Is that ok?" 

Dany could only nod her head in response, too scared to talk right away, as the woman both examined her lower stomach area first, making sure her surgical cut was healing nicely. It didn't help that she felt numb there, but left it alone, as the doctor asked her a slew of questions. 

Suddenly memories of her doctor in Kings Landing warnings of taking care of herself before she traveled North with Jon. Made Dany grow sad inside knowing she could've died or her daughter could've sustained brain damage from her being reckless. 

Doctor Barbrey even mentioned the wrist band Dany took a close look in noticing to words, baby-girl Targaryen. Along with pointing out the nurse would take her where her daughter was in a wheelchair. But after that, she would need to walk thereafter, to get her blood circulating. 

Dany didn't know how she felt about that, her lower stomach was in pain from where she had an emergency c-section. 

If that wasn't bad enough, her doctor pointed out, she would not be able to consume any solids for three days, and that the iv going through her left arm was already feeding her the nutrients her body needed. 

Dany looked away towards where the bathroom was, wondering if she'd even be able to walk that far, the door was roughly four feet away but surely, this doctor couldn't be serious at this moment in wanting her to use it without calling for a nurse? 

"Yes, miss Targaryen, I do expect you to walk and use the bathroom on your own." 

This doctor Barbrey was blunt. 

_ It must be a northern thing? _ Dany wondered. 

But sure enough, she later found out doctor Barbrey was not playing, when both she and the nurse helped her out of bed, as she cried out in pain, bent over, her iv twisted, while being bent over. 

"It's ok Daenerys, you're doing fine, the more you walk the less you'll be in pain. The only thing you'll feel is the numbness where you were cut." 

Dany wanted to tell the woman Fuck off, when she stopped her, from going back towards the bed. Everything around her lower stomach hurt. She wanted to curse Jon and kill him at the same time, as tears started flowing down her cheeks. 

Yet her doctor remained stern in the face. "You won't get fully better if you're not moving. You're young this should be easy for you. I've had older patients who have moved faster than you." 

"Fuck off it hurts." Dany finally barked out. 

"Good," Barbrey replied. "You had major surgery, it's supposed to hurt now walk. You're doing fine." 

* * *

Whatever annoyance and curses she yelled at the doctor an hour ago soon fell away, the moment Dany laid eyes on the sleeping baby that was hers. 

The urge to wake her baby was strong then, while she waited for her to wake just so she could feed her, the way she saw other mothers feed their children. 

That was then, and right now, all she felt was joy, at the little monster who she swore was going to wake the other babies around with her fierce cries, while she tried to get her to latch on and suckle from her leaky breasts. 

The nurse let her know, it takes awhile. 

Dany was glad for it, instead of giving up frustrated by the whole experience. She almost went to request a bottle, not wanting her baby to grow even more hungry and cranky. 

But alas, after what felt like an eternity, her babe finally latched on and suckled away greedily tucked in her arms watching her, while Dany looked on, her daughter's free hand wrapped around her finger, causing Dany to both smiles and shed tears of joy, wishing Jon was here to record it, with the sun coming up in the background. 

* * *

  


** Rhaenys **

The loud thump at the door plus her brother screaming with excitement that Dany was awake, and they would be leaving in an hour only made her rush faster to run into the bathroom, while Robb stumbled out of the bed falling to the floor naked as his nameday trying to get dressed. 

She wanted to laugh at the fool, he was a grown man yet seemed terrified at her brother finding him inside her room naked. 

What started as harmless drinking between the two quickly escalated by the fireplace where they sat. 

There was just something about the way the fire flickered across his blue eyes, that compelled her to crawl next to him and plant a kiss, on those beautiful pout lips is his. While thinking the stupid man would probably stop her or run away from her. 

That was until his lips latched on to hers, kissing her with want like a man starved. Which only seemed the bring out the beast and longing within them. 

Whatever condoms she had on her were quickly put to use, on the floor by the fire where she rode him hard, against the wall, where his head was buried sucking at her neck, while his cock drove deep inside of her, causing her to speak in Valyrian, which only made her want Robb more. When the damn northern fool spoke back to her in her native language. Causing her to come on done, before they fell asleep, only to wake a few hours later, chasing their release once more, with him between her legs, latching his tongue between her folds. He was good at it. Too fucking good for such a miserable soul who allowed a succubus, to almost drain him dry of his soul. 

She would not let that bother her though, both tonight and any other nights while at his parent's would be between the both of them. 

Rhaenys mused as she thrust back while Robb pounded her from behind, his grip held tight against her hips, not letting go. Just the way she liked it. Though she wished he took hold of her hair. 

_ Another time, I will show him, I like it rough... _

"Will I see you later?" Rhaenys asked biting her lower lip, still sore from last night, as Robb walked over planting a kiss on her lips. That was all the answer she needed, smiling. "I guess that's a yes?" 

"Aye," Robb replied chuckling against her lips, before kissing her both long and hard one last time goodbye, until later when they would come together again. Realizing if he didn't pull away right now, she was just going to make him harder just by her soft moans coming from deep inside her throat. 

"Text me if anything happens at the hospital with Dany and my niece." Robb smiled thinking about his niece, the picture of her little body and face plastered on his screen saver. He was sure the picture and video Jon shared must have been seen by their parents at least twenty-seven times. The way they both coped and smiled at the baby. 

Placing a tight squeeze on his ass, Rhaenys watched Robb leave out the door, as Aegon walked in, arms folded. "I should've known you would've pounced on that one just by how you were watching him with want at dinner last night." He argued waiting for his sister to say something. She didn't even know this Robb Stark that long. And worse was already fucking the man under his parent's roof. 

Rhaenys mused not caring if she was being that obvious the night before. "It's none of your concern. Besides, you should watch your tongue little bro, you don't want me to go tell Dany you've been banging Missandei on and off for the past year now do you?" 

Aegon grew pale, he went to open his mouth but closed it instead, when his sister waved him off not caring to listen. 

_ It's not like Missandei and Grey were still together, they broke up when she was in Volantis with Dany and Irri. This was different. He also wanted to know, what was with his aunt and sister when it came to these Stark men? _

"I need to get ready, you can go now Aegon." 

She didn't feel like hearing any of her brother's lectures. She needed to see Dany and her adorable little cousin once more that has already stolen her heart. 

She also needed to get more condoms, the hospital should have lots that they give out for free. 

* * *

** Jon **

Where ever Dany was, she wasn't in her room, once he arrived at the hospital, that morning alone. 

Her mother was the one who knocked on the door, letting him know Dany was awake, and they would all be leaving in an hour once everyone was awake. 

He wanted to be greedy. He wanted his own time with her, just to hold her, pepper kissed all over her, while repeating I love you, till she grew tired and annoyed, and begged him to stop. 

"If you're looking for her she's with the baby." Came a voice familiar. As Jon noticed doctor Barbrey standing in plain clothes and not in her scrubs. He went to say thank you to her and dash down the long hall and right corridor that led to where the NICU was, until her doctor stopped him in his tracks, asking him to wait. 

"I'm off call right now until tonight, but I need for you and her family to keep her moving throughout the day." Barbrey pursued her lips. "No matter how much, she curses, she needs to walk, can I count on you to do that for me?" 

Jon nodded his head in response. "I will. I'll make sure of it." 

"Good," Barbrey replied, before letting him go off needing to let the young man know something else, so he won't go cussing a storm trying to find his baby. "Your daughter is in step down." 

Jon looked at her puzzled. "What's step down?" 

"It's the room across, from NICU, it just means your daughter is improving nicely and can go home soon." She answered noticing the storm seeming to brew in the young man's dark grey eyes. "Go see your family, I'm sure they're waiting." With that Barbrey stepped away walking over towards the elevator. She needed to get home to her family, after dealing with the silver-haired young lady early that morning, who cursed her in what she supposed four different languages. 

**** 

He could feel his heart melt, watching Dany and his daughter, as he took his phone out to snap a shot. Which only seemed to get him a stern warning from a male doctor, with wild red hair and beard. "I'm sure you've been told not to take any pictures unless they are done close up and away from other monitors?" 

Jon nodded his head apologizing, noticing Dany looking at him, a bright smile, layered across her face. The wanting to surprise her was quickly replaced, by his misjudgment. 

It wasn't like the nurse he met the first time he visited the NICU didn't warn him about taking pictures. 

Walking swiftly over towards Dany, Jon kneeled, placing a wanton kiss on her chapped lips, not caring who else was watching them, or grossed out by his behavior at showing his lover how much he loved her. 

Though it seemed their baby wasn't having it, as she began wiggling and fussing, causing him and Dany to pull apart. "I think someone is jealous." Jon mused placing a kiss on their daughter's forehead. 

"And I think you want to get kicked out of here Jon Stark." Her voice was hoarse and dry. But having both Jon and her baby, next to her seemed to make the pain she was feeling go away. "I'm sorry for not following the doctor's advice for not arguing with anyone." 

Jon hushed her, leaning into her, placing his forehead to hers. "It's in the past Dany, please don't cry or let it bother you, I don't think I can manage if you worry yourself and prolong your time here." He paused placing another kiss on her lips. "When they give us the ok, we'll head back home, just the three of us back to our apartment." He wasn't sure if she'd want Rhaenys or her parent's there with them. 

"What about your job? Won't you get fired, Jon?" 

"Nope, I called and let Cersei know all that happened here, she put me on one-month maternity leave with pay." Jon joked. "It's just me and you and our daughter. We should probably name her before we leave here. Did you think of any names?" 

"I did, I like Amelia," Dany answered watching Jon test the name of his tongue. 

"Amelia Winter Stark?" Jon asked, waiting to see if Dany liked the middle name. 

"It as a ring to it." She replied. "I love it, our very own snow baby." She giggled until she noticed her mother standing at the Window. 

"Jon? Why is my mother staring at us? Can't she come in? Dis you leave her out there?" 

"Fuck, is there no getting away?" Jon bitterly asked, turning to see Dany's mother and now father and brothers watching him. 

"No, I left them all at the house, eating breakfast, or getting ready while I rushed here to be alone with you before they all for here." 

Dany smiled, placing a joyful kiss on his cheek then lips. "You're a bad young man, Jon Stark. Though I can't say I wouldn't have done the same to your family if the roles were reversed." She mused, noticing the way Jon's eyes lit up. 

Yeah, they needed to get away from everyone and head back to their apartment alone, just the three of them, locking their families out. Just so her Jon and their Amelia could bond alone with each other, no outside influence telling them they're doing it wrong. 

_ They would figure it out on their own. _


	22. End of Act I

** Margaery **

Drinking from her glass of champagne, she still could not believe she let her grandmother talk her into coming to this event. 

_ How could she want her here with these people? _

Especially when her grandmother knew he'd be there, along with his asshole of a father who was watching her smugly. While his mother tried offering her a thin pressed smile. 

Which only looked like pity. 

Pity towards her, for what her bastard son had done to her. 

Well, Fuck him... Fuck Dickon Tarly and his salty father. Who never liked her to begin with. 

_ Stupid Dickon Tarly. What did _ I _ ever see in _him _anyway? _ The man was a daddy pleaser! 

Too scared to tell his father he was a grown man and could be with whoever he wanted. 

Who would've known it was his father who told him to break up with her? 

Not her, that was for sure. 

Taking another sip from her flute watching the way he held the blond bimbo Myrcella Baratheon close to him. Margaery wondered if the stupid man believed she'd make a scene here? 

Was that what he and his father expected from her? 

To be one of those broken women willing to make a scene? Where in the end she'd be looked down upon with pity? 

No, that was not her, though she did travel North like a flipping idiot thinking she could somewhat win Robb back. 

_ What the heck was _ _ I _ _ even thinking? _

I broke up with the man, I left him! 

Sighing to herself, Margaery knew the reason why. Robb Stark was her safety net. 

He was safe, he made her feel as though she was a good person. 

A good girlfriend at first, and then-wife. Though there was nothing good about her. Constantly cheating on the poor man. 

_ He was safe, that was who Robb Stark was safe. And safe was boring... _

Looking at her watch counting down the time, for her brother Willas to hurry up and speak, thanking all the same faces they'll see once again in a few days for another charity. 

Since this seemed to be what her life would now be. Social events and a one-night stand. 

Planning never to get serious with anyone again. 

* * *

** Dany **

She hated him, but she loved him. Dany wanted to curse at Jon for torturing her at that moment in time. They weren't even back at the Stark household for eleven minutes, yet he was refusing to help her walk down the hall towards his room. 

It wasn't right that he helped her get up the stairs to the long stretched hallway, only to refuse to help her further. 

She also wanted to tell Aegon to fuck off... Due to his constant teasing, while calling her a bent-over old lady. Let's see him do emergency surgery, to know how much it hurts to walk. _ Bastard! _

The only one who even seemed to want to help her out was Robb, yet the other men in her family were holding him back. Telling him she had to do this on her own. 

_ Damn them all, what are they all doing here watching me and not in their rooms or downstairs? Especially Rhaegar, _ he was supposed to be her favorite brother. Yet he agreed with Jon, that she needed to walk on her own. 

If she wasn't climbing or going downstairs. Maybe she should've been more thankful they didn't let her walk in the snow. 

Though Rhaenys joked, she wanted to see and video her fall face deep in the foot of snow, along the driveway. 

Normally Dany would've expected something like this from Viserys, he was the one who wanted their parents to give her away for adoption as a child. Since he was no longer going to be spoiled, for being the baby of their family. 

_ Fuck them..... _ Robb and Amelia were now her family. 

"You're doing great Dany. Look Amelia just can't wait for you to hold her." Rhaenys teased, holding her phone out to post on Instagram, for all her friends to get a good laugh, while Elia held unto Amelia. 

"Fuck off Rhaenys." Dany barked, only to cause both Elia and Talisa, to break out in laughter, while both her mother and Catelyn Stark's face soured at her potty mouth. 

_ I'm sure if they had a c-section, they wouldn't look so cross with me. _

Dany once again wondered why they were all there gathered to watch her walk towards the room both her and Jon shared and would now be sharing with Amelia. 

Why weren't they downstairs with Arya, Ned, and her father? 

Were they just here to watch her fall? Was she some sort of circus freak being paraded for their enjoyment? 

"I hate you all, especially you Jon." 

She watched her love make a mock to her like she wounded his heart. 

_ Bastard. Damn him...I love him. My adorable dorky bastard fiancee. _

Dany watched Jon's face become stern once more. She knew that look. He gave her that same look during her days at the hospital. Constantly drilling her and making her walk, claiming the doctor ordered it. 

Which the woman did, but never did she expect Jon, her Jon to follow doctor Barbrey's orders. 

Jon became a drill sergeant, there were no soft kisses as a reward until she completed her daily walks. If that wasn't bad enough, she had to walk the long hall and corridor just to see their daughter. 

Thankfully the walls had bars, to help mothers along. Cause Jon surely did not help her. 

He mostly made a joke out of how long it took her to walk and go see Amelia. 

***** 

"You need any help?" Jon asked, wondering if he'd need to help her shower. 

"Now you want me to help me after so many of you made fun of me not even five minutes ago?" Dany hissed, realizing there was nothing near for her to slap Jon with, or throw at him. Instead, she gave him the finger. "Fuck you, Jon." 

Noticing him getting up to walk over towards her since her mother was keeping Amelia so she could shower. Dany placed her hand up telling him to stop, but it was of no use. As Jon picked her up in his arms placing a kiss on her lips. "Forgive me, you know I'm only still following doctor Barbrey's orders Dany." 

Sighing to herself kissing him back. It was of no use being mad at the silly man. She loved the idiot, with all her heart. 

* * *

** Catelyn **

Her house was filled to the brim, two families coming together and now eating together. 

Whatever reservations she had on Daenerys and her family quickly evaporated. 

Unlike the Tyrell's, these people were down to earth. 

No wonder Jon fell so hard for her. Getting to know the girl these past few days while she was at the hospital showed Catelyn Tully Stark. Her son had made the right choice. 

"Are you done eating princess?" Looking in her granddaughter's beautiful violet eyes as Ned snapped another photo of her feeding Amelia. 

Catelyn shot her husband a look. "Did you at least get a great shot of me and my grandbaby?" Catelyn chuckled placing a kiss on Amelia's forehead, before burping the girl. 

Already she was planning on ways to spoil her first grandchild. Wishing she could get both Jon and Daenerys to stay with them a while longer. 

"Everything ok Cat? You seem worried all of a sudden." Ned asked, reaching over to rub his wife's leg. 

"I'm fine, I just wish our son would stay awhile longer with us. It's not like his job didn't give him a month off." Catelyn hissed. 

These last few days with having her children home, and now Daenerys and the baby, she didn't understand the urgency Jon now had with wanting to get home, back to Rosby. Especially knowing whatever he wanted was here. 

"Cat, he's a grown man. Maybe Jon just wants quiet with Dany and the baby. We were the same way with Robb." 

She wanted to protest, tell her husband he was wrong, it was different. But knowing how stubborn Jon was like her. Catelyn knew she'd be fighting a losing battle. "Well, it doesn't mean I can't try Ned." 

If she was being honest with herself, she was dreading already being apart from her Amelia. 

"Take another photo of me and my Amelia, I plan on putting her picture all over the house." 

Ned only chuckled, while his wife made silly faces trying to get Amelia to smile. 

* * *

** Jon **

It was still hard the believe he had a daughter, both he and Dany making another living being. Jon told himself as he laid in bed next to Dany in the middle of the night as their babe suckled away at her mother's breast. 

Tonight was their first official real test at being new parents. There were no more NICU where Amelia was watched over by nurses and doctors twenty-four-seven. 

Tonight it would be just them, two young parents and their baby girl. 

Though their mother's and Elia volunteered to take turns when their daughter was up in the middle of the night. 

They both declined, although an hour ago they nearly took them up on that offer. 

Their daughter was screaming and fussing for what reason neither knew until Talisa asked if they burped the poor child. 

That was another great thing about having Talisa in the bedroom next door, their very own doctor helping them out. 

How were they supposed to know when you fed a baby with a bottle, you had to wait for two burps? 

Brushing his hand against his daughter's small hands who only gripped her mother's breast tighter. Jon could not help but smile. Amelia's eyes were close, yet the girl would not release her grasp on her mother. 

Looking up he could also see how wary and tired Dany was. 

Maybe giving Amelia over to one of their parents wasn't such a bad idea. 

It wasn't like they could ask Rhaenys to take her for an hour or two. Jon already knew what was going on between her and Robb. 

Though the two tried to play coy. Like no one inside the damn house didn't notice the way those two looked at each other, while always leaving and coming in the kitchen a few minutes after one another. 

He saw the love marks on Robb's throat. Though his brother tried playing it off as bug bites from taking Ghost out for a walk or run. 

Chuckling to himself then, Jon really wondered if both his brother and Rhaenys thought everyone stupid. 

"What is it?" Dany asked as Jon leaned into her. 

"You, and how beautiful my two favorite girls look next to me," Jon answered. 

"You're a bad liar Jon Stark, I look like shit!" 

"Seems I'm in love with shit." Jon mocked laughing. 

Causing Dany to pull the pillow from beside her to whack over his head. "You can be an ass and a troll at times you know." 

"A troll you love Daenerys." 

Whacking him once more while making sure not to cause Amelia to start fussing once more. 

"You're right for calling yourself a troll I fell in love with." Dany mocked, settling herself closer to him. Soon, Jon would be graduating, they'll finally get married, and probably move to Valyria. Once she managed to convince him though. 

"I love you weirdo," Dany said, placing a kiss on his forehead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> time jump next chapter


	23. Delayed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part of the story takes place roughly over a year after the last chapter

The noise around him was deafening, between the constant reminders coming over the intercom system, to the people around him hissing out in frustration or children crying from being bored or just tired of waiting and being stuck in one place unable to run around and play. 

_"Fucking Storm's End,"_ Jon muttered under his breath running a hand through his disheveled hair, inhaling deeply as he walked back and forth trying to calm his wary nerves, taking a seat once more only to stand back up out of his chair, walking back over towards the huge glass windows, watching the dark storm clouds that didn't seem like they were going to clear up anytime soon. As the workers below him looked drenched and miserable in the cold afternoon rain.

"Nervous much Stark? You know you can always back out of this," Theon teased only for Benjen to give him a warning glare with his eyes to shut up and not make fun of his nephew especially with him being on the edge as Robb rose from the chair he was seated in next to Grenn who was still fast asleep, drool running down from his mouth and unto his black hoodie sweater leaving dry white crust white stains.

"Shut up Greyjoy," Robb shouted over the voice intercom calling out more delayed and canceled flights before turning once more to his brother. "Are you ok Jon? Want me to get you something to drink? I'm already going to go get myself another cup of coffee" Robb asked placing a hand on his brother's back trying to soothe him, they had been sitting in the airport for almost three hours now, dreading the thought of the flight being canceled. 

"No, I'm not ok Robb, can't you see what's going outside or are you still drunk from last night?" lightning flashed just at that moment as thunder roared causing Jon to hiss out annoyed at his brother and the situation they now found themselves in, his eyes roaming over the dark gray clouds above them wondering if the storm was ever gonna clear up and allow flights out of Storm's End that day, his rehearsal dinner was for tomorrow and according to his weather app, there was more thunderstorm expected tomorrow.

"Everything is going to work out Jon, I promised Dany and Rhae, I would get you to Valyria in one piece and on time to stand next to your future wife," Robb smiled teasingly poking his brother, yet not even his kind jester seemed to thaw the ice in Jon's grey eyes that darkened like the outside's sky. Nor did it seem to release the bottled up tension brewing inside his younger brother. 

"This is not a laughing matter Robb, this is serious, I could miss the rehearsal dinner or worst my wedding because I let you talk me into this damn trip, our flight is delayed and probably will most likely be canceled, just because I agreed with you to let's celebrate a boys trip before I tie the knot with Dany."

Robb cleared his throat this was not what he expected, knowing he needed to tread lightly and not poke the beast that getting ready to be unleashed. Rhaenys was already mad at him and he didn't even want to think back on the way Dany screamed at both he and Jon for even choosing a destination like Storm's End where it rained all the time without warning. The place was like a hub for storms coming from off the Narrow Sea, no wonder his sister loved it here. Arya was like a raging storm always ready to beat down on you and leave you battered and broken down.

** _Buzz_ **

Thanking the gods just then at the distraction from his phone, Robb quickly pulled it from his back pocket checking the message their sister sent them.

**Arya:** _"you two idiots still stuck at the airport?"_

**Robb:** _"obviously, what are you guys getting into? Is everyone still mad at us?"_

**Arya:** _"I don't know about everyone, I just know mum and aunt Lysa are still complaining to anyone that will listen that you and Jon were careless to even plan such a trip. Plus the girls and I are all getting ready to go out and get wasted tonight. We might even treat Dany to some male dancers 😹"_

Robb barked out laughing trying to send a message right back, "what's so funny?" Jon asked growing annoyed at not being answered.

"Arya says they're all getting ready to get wasted and treat Dany to some male dancers." The way his brother's eyes widen, caused Robb to burst out in laughter as Jon pulled his phone out calling Dany. "Jon, it's a joke, you know Arya is only fucking around to get a rise out of you." Yet it seemed his assuring words were like the wind in his brother's ears. 

"Dany, I thought we agreed to no strippers?" Jon argued in his phone garnering attention from those close by, some smirking, others shot his brother a warning covering their children's ears. While Theon grumbled that the girls got to have strippers, while all they did was go camping and get drunk in the damn woods.

"For fuck sakes Jon, this is what you call me for?"

"Yes! What else am I supposed to be calling you for when I hear you're going to go spend money on strippers and have men have their balls in your face?"

"Your sister is just trolling you for one, and two I thought you were calling to tell me you were boarding your flight or, I don't know that I miss you and Amelia?"

Robb ignored his brother who was failing miserably trying not to scream into his phone, as he continued his conversation with Arya thrilled to get any form of distraction from all the gloomy faces around him.

**Robb:** _"your brother is acting like an ass 😒 seems he believes you guys are actually going to watch male dancers... What else do you guys have planned for tonight?"_

**Arya:** _"How do you know it's not the truth, you both aren't here to stop your girlfriends. Furthermore, I plan on getting our so-called perfect mum filthy drunk tonight 🥳, and by the end, get someone to throw their jockstrap in her face 🤫" _

**Robb:** _ "pictures or it never happened 🤭"_

**Arya:** _"of course it's not going to happen, I don't plan on having her tag along with us and ruin this small vacay for me, bro. I plan on getting filthy drunk and by the end of the night be in someone's bed."_

**Robb:** _"🤮 TMI Arya Stark... I didn't need to read that!"_

**Arya:** _"sucks for you, wish me, luck bro 😻✨."_

Robb placed his phone in his back pocket not bothering to text his sister back, or wanting to imagine any of what she texted him prior. He'd sooner get some sleep until someone woke him that they were getting ready to board their flight, or worst the flight was canceled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading🙂


End file.
